The Choice of Colors
by ma00333
Summary: Harry est au fond du gouffre depuis la mort d'un être cher. Mais pourtant, il doit rester fort pour battre Voldemort et empêcher d'autres morts. Et ce n'est que quand il s'aperçoit que Pansy Parkinson, détestable Serpentarde, est elle aussi au fond du gouffre, qu'il aura enfin la force de se battre pour s'en sortir et l'en sortir aussi. Dès lors, commence une longue série de choix.
1. Prologue

**Encore une histoire ? Oui oui oui ! Je n'arrête plus, et il y en a encore pleins ! Je vous propose celle-ci qui est assez sombre, et surtout, qui met en avant un couple peu répandu : Pansy/Harry.**

 **C'est une histoire qui tourne beaucoup autour du mal être de mes personnages, mais qui reste quand même très optimiste, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Harry est au fond du gouffre depuis la mort d'un être cher. Mais pourtant, il doit rester fort pour battre Voldemort et empêcher d'autres morts. Et ce n'est que quand il s'aperçoit que Pansy Parkinson, détestable Serpentarde, est elle aussi au fond du gouffre, qu'il aura enfin la force de se battre pour s'en sortir et l'en sortir aussi. Dès lors, commence une longue série de choix pour tous, afin de se battre et de s'en sortir ...

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre le noir et le blanc, on ne choisi pas le gris.

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre le bleu et le rouge, on ne choisi pas le violet.

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre de l'or et de l'argent, on ne choisi pas du bronze.

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, on ne choisi pas les deux.

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre le bien et le mal, on ne choisi pas entre l'entre deux.

Quand on vous demande de choisir entre l'amour et la haine, on ne choisi pas l'amitié.

Maintenant, il faut faire un choix. Et vite.

Partir du néant et se reconstruire, c'est dur. Alors comment ne pas être tenté de se laisser sombrer dans le néant ? C'est tellement tentant et surtout, plus facile ! Après tout, ce serai tellement plus simple ...

* * *

 **Prologue :** _Tu as reconnu le bonheur au bruit qu'il a fait quand il a claqué la porte_

 ** _Narrateur Harry_**

 _Je me lève, comme tous les matins depuis les vacances. Je déjeune en compagnie de mon parrain, et non chez les Dursley. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre avec mon parrain. Ma vie est bien plus heureuse depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile hostile de mon oncle et ma tante pour la grande maison des Black, appartenant à présent à Sirius. Celui-ci me rappelle que je dois me dépêcher, aujourd'hui, je vais au Terrier. Je n'ai même pas préparé ma valise. J'avale en vitesse mon petit-déjeuné, je prends une douche rapide et m'habille à la va-vite. Après quoi, je fais encore plus vite ma valise pour ne pas me mettre encore plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être en retard, mais aujourd'hui j'ai bien une demi heure de retard. Je transplane directement au Terrier, Sirius y est déjà. C'est là qu'une si belle journée devient une affreuse journée. J'entends des cris. Je vois des flammes, des éclairs de couleurs partant dans tous les sens. C'est le chaos. Puis, le noir._

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon front par la sueur, ma respiration est saccadée. Cela fait un an. Un an que le Terrier a été détruit.

Un an que ce cauchemar me poursuit la nuit. Un an qu'elle est morte. Un an que je porte son deuil, jour après jour, comme un poids lourd, un fardeau, une chaîne. Je me lève et enfile un T-shirt sur mon simple boxer. Je descend les escaliers et rejoins la cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Molly prépare déjà le petit déjeuné, comme d'habitude.

Sirius boit tranquillement son café en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Fred et George sont installés à table et attendent leurs petit déjeuné, la mine renfrognée comme depuis un an. Tous se tournent vers moi quand je rentre dans la pièce. D'un signe de la tête je les salue et tous retournent à leur précédente activité. La pièce est affreusement silencieuse. Cela fait un an qu'elle est muette. Je m'installe et déjeune en vitesse, avant d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fait oublier pendant quelques minutes ce cauchemar, me plongeant dans un doux rêve. Un rêve. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus rêvé ? Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin, oui, je sais. Un an. Quand je sors, je croise Ron. Un seul regard nous suffit pour nous comprendre. Ce qui c'est passé nous a beaucoup rapproché et nous ne nous parlons plus que par des regards. Aucun de nous n'a la force de parler à l'autre.

Je descends dans le salon et m'installe à côté de mon parrain. Il me jette un coup d'œil :

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Je survie.

\- Ça fait un an aujourd'hui ...

\- Je sais.

\- Toujours ce même cauchemar ?

\- Oui, toujours ce même souvenir.

 _Je me réveille doucement, avec une horrible douleur qui me transperce le crane. Ma vision est trouble, et je discerne beaucoup de blanc autour de moi. Peut-être suis-je mort ? J'entends quelqu'un crier à côté de moi. Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle d'Hermione :_

 _\- Il est réveillé ! Harry !_

 _Elle se jette sur moi et m'élance. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Reprenant mes esprits, j'aperçois Ron accompagné de sa mère et Sirius dans ce qui semble être ma chambre d'hôpital. Ils ont tous les yeux rougis. Sirius vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et me demande inquiet :_

 _\- Harry, ça va ?_

 _\- Sirius, que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ?_

 _Ils se consultent tous du regard. Ils me cachent quelque chose, je le sais, ça se voit dans leurs regards et attitudes. C'est Hermione qui franchit le pas. Elle est courageuse ma lionne :_

 _\- Harry, le Terrier a été attaqué. Tout avait été programmé pour que tu sois tué. Sauf que tu es arrivé en retard. Et par Merlin, ça t'a sauvé la vie !  
_

 _Ils observent tous ma réaction, comme si j'étais un volcan en fusion prêt à exploser. Je demande calmement :_

 _\- Et le Terrier ?_

 _Molly s'avance vers moi et me sert chaleureusement contre elle :_

 _\- Il a été détruit._

Je reviens difficilement à la réalité :

\- Elle me manque.

\- Je sais Harry. Elle nous manque à tous.

Me répond calmement Sirius. Énervé, je me lève et monte en furie dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de me défouler, d'évacuer tout ce que je garde en moi. Ron joue aux échecs, Hermione s'est mise au yoga, et moi, j'ai juste besoin de crier de temps en temps. Je frappe fort dans mon armoire, si fort que mes os craquent. Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les retenir. Ça fait mal. Hermione rentre dans ma chambre, alertée par le bruit. Je n'ai plus la force de tenir debout, j'en ai marre de lutter sans arrêt. Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras, comme si ses épaules si frêles pouvaient me soutenir. D'ailleurs, nous nous laissons tomber par terre, affaissés par le poids de notre fardeau. Ses larmes se mêlent silencieusement aux miennes, elle m'accompagne dans ma douleur et dit d'un voix tremblante :

\- Moi aussi j'ai mal Harry. Tu pense pas qu'elle voudrait qu'on soit heureux ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. C'est au delà de mes forces, je n'en peux plus, je suis complètement épuisé. Déjà un an que je suis mort, en même temps qu'elle. Hermione tente de se contrôler, autant pour moi que pour elle-même :

\- Il faut pas que tu l'oublie. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre sans elle. Tu es un fantôme. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu devienne comme ça et tu le sais très bien.

Hermione a raison, et je le sais très bien. Elle aurait voulu que je me relève et que je me batte. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu pour elle si nos rôles avaient été inversé. Et Merlin, ce que je voudrai que les rôles soient inversés. Je murmure plus pour moi-même que pour elle :

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

J'essuie mes larmes rageusement, et aide Hermione à se relever. Je respire profondément pour me calmer :

\- Tu as raison Hermione. Je te le promet, je vais refaire ma vie et tout va s'arranger. Je vous le promet à tous !

Criai-je. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de ma meilleure amie, bien pâle pourtant. Alors, instinctivement, je souris aussi.

 _Je le vois bien dans leur regard. Ils me cachent quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'inavouable. Je les scrute attentivement, essayant de deviner ce qu'ils peuvent bien me cacher. Les yeux rougis d'Hermione, Ron qui renifle, Molly se retenant de pleurer, tout ça n'est pas normal et devrait me mettre sur la piste. Un malaise s'est installé dans la pièce. Finalement, Sirius s'écrit en colère :_

 _\- Sortez tous, puisque vous n'avez pas le courage de lui annoncer, c'est moi qui vais le faire !_

 _\- Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que personne n'ose me dire ? Répondez !_

 _Mais déjà tous sortent sans un mot ni un regard pour moi, sauf qu'avant de sortir, Ron me lance un dernier regard, le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu de la part de mon meilleur ami. Une fois la pièce vide, je scrute Sirius qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sais déjà que ça va être dure et mes mains s'accrochent aux draps du lit._

 _\- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on m'a pas encore dit ? J'ai besoin de le savoir !_

 _\- Harry, il faut que tu restes calme s'il te plait. Et surtout, ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas comprendre. Il ouvre la bouche, semble hésiter à la façon de me le dire, puis, dit d'une voix rauque :_

 _\- Harry, Ginny est morte._

 _Et c'est le monde que j'entends s'écrouler autour de moi._

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, battant des paupières avant d'émerger totalement. Tant de choses ont changé depuis ces derniers temps. Tout s'est mis à empirer si rapidement, que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir. A peine debout, je passe directement sous ma douche. Le contact de l'eau froide sur ma peau me réveille complètement et m'aide à ressembler mes esprits.. Je m'habille et transplane directement au chemin de traverse, sans prendre le temps de prévenir mes parents comme le ferai une adolescente normale. Je ne prends même plus la peine de passer dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuné. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'agis plus comme avant.

Et surtout, que j'évite mes parents. Je les hais. Pas comme tous les enfants, moi, je les hais vraiment, d'une haine pure. Pour tous les choix qu'ils ont prit à ma place, la vie qu'ils m'obligent à vivre, sans même me demander mon avis. Mais surtout, je les hais de m'avoir mis au monde et de me faire vivre un enfer. Je commence mon shopping tranquillement, et surtout, seule. La rentrée, c'est pour bientôt. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir ou me morfondre. Mais pas le temps d'y penser, je dois absolument refaire ma garde robe, ce sont les ordres. Pas pour être belle. Enfin, si. Enfin, non. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Le monde doit croire que c'est pour me faire belle, comme une adolescente normale. Mais la vérité est différente. Je ne suis pas une fille superficielle de nature, mais je dois l'être. Même si je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à toutes les conquêtes de mon fiancé, des filles fausses et superficielles, et aussi vides que le vent. De toute façon, pourquoi se faire belle, quand on a déjà un mari ? Je n'ai pas besoin de séduire, puisque ma vie est toute tracée. Première règle : les sentiments, c'est bon que pour les faibles. Et je suis faible. Deuxième règle : fais tout ce qu'on te dit, et tout ira bien. Comme si j'avais le choix. Troisième règle : surtout, ne pas tomber amoureuse. Comme si ça risquait d'arriver ! De toute façon, qui voudrait de moi, une fille marionnette ?

Une fois mon shopping terminé, je transplane directement dans ma chambre, bien malgré moi. Mon elfe de maison m'apporte à manger à l'heure du repas. Cela fait bien longtemps que ma famille ne mange plus à la table familiale. D'ailleurs, cela fait bien longtemps que l'on n'est plus une famille.

Ma mère passe sa vie au lit avec ses amants, et mon père est un ancien fidèle serviteur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, toujours actif en tant que mangemort.

Une fois mon repas finit et de nouveau seule, je craque et m'effondre en pleurs dans mon lit. Cette discution avec mes parents me hante. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître.

 _\- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! Je refuse !_

 _Des larmes de rage coulent de mes yeux. C'est la première fois que je me montre si faible devant eux._

 _\- Tu te mariera avec lui, que tu le veuille ou non ! Les traditions veulent que tu épouses un sang-pur, et tu suivras les traditions. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix._

 _\- Je ne veux pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer ! J'ai toujours été parfaite, vous pouvez pas me faire ça, je vous en supplie !_

 _Ma mère se tourne vers mon père et lui dit calmement, comme si je n'étais pas là :_

 _\- De toute façon, elle a déjà signé, elle ne peut pas y échapper._

 _Ma vision se trouble. Ils avaient pas le droit de profiter de ma confiance ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent tous les choix à ma place ! Je ne serais donc jamais libre ?_

 _\- Laissons-là se calmer, peut-être que ça la raisonnera._

 _\- Et souviens-toi jeune fille, ne fais pas honte à notre famille ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à salir notre nom, sinon tu vas amèrement le regretter !_

 _Ils me laissent tous les deux pleurer désespérément mon malheur. Ont-ils déjà eu un coeur ? M'ont-ils au moins déjà aimé, moi, leur fille ? Par-ce que les parents sont sensé faire tout pour rendre heureux leurs enfants, pas faire le contraire._

Je passe toute mes journées à espérer, à désespérer, enfermée dans ma chambre comme dans une prison. Je déprime et je me sens seule. Je n'ai pas de meilleure amie. Ni même d'amis. Qui voudrait m'entendre me lamenter à longueur de journée ? Et puis, tous approuveraient mes parents et me regarderaient sévèrement d'avoir ne serait- ce que pensé à ne pas épouser le mari que l'on m'a choisi. Quelle tristesse ! Si père m'entendait ... Il me punirait d'être aussi faible. Mais il n'y a personne. Personne pour voir comme je souffre. Personne pour me réconforter. Juste moi, et les échos de mes sanglots. Autant m'y habituer. Après tout, cela risque d'être comme ça pour le reste de ma vie.

 _\- Écoute, Pansy, mon amour ..._

 _En disant ces mots, il sert fort mon poignée, comme pour appuyer l'ironie de ses mots. Tellement fort que j'ai mal, mais c'est ce qu'il veut au fond, me blesser. Il ne veut pas que je parte aussi, je suis à lui, je dois le respecter et le servir, le remercier même d'avoir bien voulu de moi._

 _\- Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, tu dois m'obéir. Sinon, je m'arrangerais pour que tu es les pires problèmes du monde et que ta vie devienne un enfer. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que ta vie à mes côtés soit un enfer. Alors tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis._

 _Un sourire vicieux apparaît sur son visage. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà un enfer. Et comme je peux le détester._

 _\- Écoute-moi bien, je ne répèterais pas : tu dois m'obéir. Tu dois suivre mes moindres faits et gestes, et t'exécuter en silence. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et crois-moi, tout va très bien se passer si tu fais ce que je te dis. Dans le cas contraire ..._

 _Il rit tout seul, voyant quelques larmes perler malgré moi aux coins de mes yeux. Il en essuie une et poursuit son monologue. Je ne dis rien. Ici, c'est son territoire, et je n'ai pas le droit à la parole, ni même à la pensée. C'est pire qu'en enfer._

 _\- Tu es faible mon amour. Tu es une femme. Et les femmes sont faibles. Elles ne sont là que pour servir les hommes. Bien, maintenant que tu as compris, que dirais-tu de venir près de moi. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas fiancés ? Il faut fêter ça comme il se doit !_

 _Il ouvre une bouteille de champagne magique et boit à la bouteille. J'avance malgré moi vers lui tremblante de peur. Je le hais lui aussi, tout comme tous les gens qui m'entourent. Je me souviens d'une phrase de Dumbledore "c'est moins beau que la paradis, mais c'est moins pire qu'en enfer, ça s'appelle la terre". Même lui ne peut rien faire pour m'aider. Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble l'enfer. A mon avis, je vais encore en avoir un aperçu. Il attrape mes cheveux et m'embrasse violemment. Un goût métallique envahi alors ma bouche. Quand il me lâche enfin, je suis tellement déséquilibrée que je tombe par terre. Ma lèvre saigne, il m'a mordu pour me faire sentir ma douleur. Il se moque de moi, et ce n'est que le début. Il se baisse et se met à ma hauteur :_

 _\- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !_

 _Il me donne un coup fort sur la tête et je tombe, inconsciente sur le sol. Si seulement j'avais la force de me battre._

 **" Quoi de plus triste que se sentir seul au milieu d'une pièce remplie de gens ? "**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le prologue, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit positif ou négatif, ou pour me donner des idées :)**

 **La suite, dans la fin de la semaine ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour poster enfin le premier chapitre :D**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre où on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire vous plaira, alors je vous laisse :**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Est-ce que les roses savent que leurs épines peuvent faire mal ?_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

Comme tous les matins, je me lève et je vais tout de suite me doucher. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je vais pouvoir enfin échapper à mes parents. Mais je vais aussi revoir mon fiancé, et ça, c'est pire. Une fois prête, je prends ma valise trop lourde pour moi et je transplane directement à la gare, sans "au revoir". Rien pour eux, aucun signe que je suis partie. D'ailleurs, ils ne le remarqueront peut-être même pas.

Dans la gare, je monte directement dans le train, sans attendre personne. De toute façon, je n'ai personne.

Je suis préfète cette année, alors que mon fiancé est préfet en chef. Il va devoir partager ses appartements toute l'année avec Granger. Bien fait pour lui et son sang si pur.

J'aurais aussi mes appartements privés, mais je devrais les partager avec le préfet de Gryffondor. Ce sera soit Weasley, soit Potter. Peu m'importe, ça ne changera rien pour moi et j'en ai rien à faire.

Je m'assois dans mon compartiment une fois que je l'ai trouvé. Au moins, je suis seule et tranquille ici, il n'y a personne pour me gêner.

Finalement, je commence à apprécier la solitude, même si c'est dur de n'avoir personne à qui se raccrocher, personne à qui parler. Je n'ai pas à subir les mots blessants et les réflexions déplacées des autres. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que quand je dis les autres, ce sont bien sûr les Gryffondors, mais aussi les Serpentards, ceux qui sont sensés être ma famille. Je les hais tous de toute façon. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Si j'avais été à Gryffondore, j'aurais peut être eut le courage de dire non à mes parents, de refuser de me laisser faire et de prendre mon destin en main. Mon ventre se tord et gargouille. Il faut dire qu'une sang-pur se doit d'être parfaite, surtout physiquement, donc mince. Pour mon 1,68 cm, je ne fais que 45 kilos bien sûr, car je dois être parfaite, peu importe les sacrifices. C'est évident que ce n'est pas moi qui impose les règles. Ce n'est même pas une vie. Heureusement pour moi, le chariot plein de bonbons passe juste à ce moment là. J'achète quelques friandises pour remplir mon estomac en attendant le festin de ce soir. Je décide ensuite de me changer pour faire passer le temps, on est presque arrivé et l'autre préfet n'est toujours pas là, sûrement avec ses amis. Je sors mon uniforme et je me déshabille, dos à la porte, après avoir bien entendu, tiré les stores.

C'est le moment que choisi l'autre préfet pour entrer dans le compartiment. Quand il comprends enfin la situation, et surtout sous mon air effaré, il ressort en s'excusant poliment même si son visage a viré au cramoisi. Quand j'ai enfin fini de me changer, j'ouvre la porte pour lui annoncer qu'il peut rentrer.

Je ne me met même pas en colère comme je devrais le faire d'habitude. Je n'ai plus la force de jouer mon rôle, je suis lassé. Potter, l'autre préfet, dit d'une petite voix :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ...

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser Potter, tu pouvais pas savoir que c'était pas le bon moment, et puis, pour ce qu'i voir ...

\- Je rêve ou tu n'as pas saisi l'occasion de m'insulter pour un rien ?

\- Je suis fatiguée Potter, tu peux pas me foutre un peu la paix que je finisse le voyage tranquille !

\- C'est sur que t'envoyer en l'air avec la fouine, ça doit être crevant à force.

Là, il a dit la phrase qu'il fallait pas, celle qui blesse. Je me lève et lui met une gifle magistral, bien qu'il n'y ai aucun spectateur, et sans lui donner d'explications.

Puis, je me rassois à ma place comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire croire, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce qu'il a dit m'a vraiment blessé. Énormément blessé même. Ça fait mal, très mal, c'est une douleur horrible. Oui, horrible. Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'il me voit vraiment et que les gens me voient ? Une fille désespérante qui couche avec Malfoy ? J'essaie de me calmer, et pour ça, je l'observe discrètement, du coin du regard.

Ses cheveux noir jais sont toujours naturellement et négligemment coiffés en bataille. Il ne porte plus ses horribles lunettes à monture en fer. Il porte des lentilles, mais rien qui n'enlève le charme de ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien me laisser aller à fantasmer sur lui, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Je remarque quand même qu'il a les yeux rouges, détail non négligeable. Sûrement du aux larmes. Depuis que la fille Weasley est morte i peu près un an, il a changé du petit garçon triste qu'il était. On dirait un fantôme qui hante l'école, sans âme ni but. Tous les Weasley sont tristes depuis, et tout le monde sait ça. Il n'y a que la Granger qui se plit en quatre pour tous les réconforter, mais plus personne ne fait attention à elle maintenant. Ça les a vraiment tous bouleversé ce drame. Si mon fiancé aussi pouvait être tuer, je crois que ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. Rien que de penser à ça, les larmes me piquent les yeux, mais j'essaie de les retenir. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, je dois être forte. Soudain, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, et j'éclate malgré moi en sanglot. De toute façon, je ne me contrôle plus rien, même mon corps ne m'écoute plus, alors c'est comme si je n'avais plus le choix.

* * *

Je me lève et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Pas de cauchemar cette nuit, c'est un vrai miracle. Je vais dans la salle de bain et regarde mon pâle reflet dans la glace. Mes yeux sont rouges, même si je n'ai pas pleuré depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui est un vrai miracle. Je me prépare en vitesse, je ne veux pas être en retard, ça m'a déjà causé assez de torts comme ça. Puis je pars avec Ron et Hermione en voiture pour la voie 9 3/4.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous trouvons notre compartiment habituel. Nous nous efforçons de parler comme avant, d'agir normalement comme si rien ne c'était passé et que tout allait bien. Puis, Hermione décide qu'il est grand temps d'aller dans son compartiment, celui des préfets en chef, parce que nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Je sais que je dois y aller aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie. Mais je me lève quand même et me dirige de mauvaise volonté vers celui ci.

J'étais dans mes rêves et les nuages m'embrumaient l'esprit, et je ne remarque pas que l'autre préfète est en train de se changer dans notre compartiment. Je ressort en m'excusant maladroitement, honteux de ne pas avoir fait attention et de l'avoir surprise comme ça. Quand elle m'indique que je peux enfin rentrer, nous nous taquinons un peu, la discussion virant à la dispute par ma faute, mais sans vraiment le faire exprès.

Elle est énervée et me détaille discrètement du regard. Alors je fais de même avec elle.

Elle fait aussi peur à voir que moi. On remarque à peine ses yeux rouges, mais je ne m'y trompe pas, c'est sûrement du à des crises de larmes assez fréquentes, mais qu'elle a astucieusement maquillé pour masquer les traces et les preuves de son crime. Mais j'ai vu tellement d'yeux rouges cette dernière année, qu'on ne peut plus me berner. Sa peau n'est pas bronzée comme les autres filles qui reviennent de vacance suûement au soleil. La sienne est blanche, même légèrement laiteuse.

Même si elle n'a pas du beaucoup sortir des vacances, elle s'est au moins occupée un peu d'elle, ce qui se voit et aussi suffisamment pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie. Ses long cheveux noir corbeau sont aussi fin que ceux de ma Ginny. Elle est aussi mince et frêle que l'était Ginny. Peut être même plus si on regarde de près. Je me demande si elle mange, certaines filles ne mangent pas exprès pour maigrir. Peut-être fait-elle partie de ces filles-là ? C'est quelque chose de tout à fait débile à mon avis.

Je dois admettre aussi qu'elle a certains atouts non négligeables, qu'elle sait très bien mettre en valeur grâce à ses vêtements surement longtemps choisi et réfléchi à l'avance.

Je commence à m'en vouloir un peu d'avoir été aussi agressif et blessant envers elle. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir dit ça. Elle a vraiment pas l'air d'aller très bien.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle fond en larmes. Devant ce triste spectacle qu'est une fille qui pleure, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de la consoler. Ça me rappelle Ginny. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, tout en restant quand même à distance :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, j'aurais pas dû et c'était vraiment méchant ce que j'ai dit. J'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires, pardon.

Je la prends dans mes bras et à mon grand étonnement, elle ne me repousse pas. Elle doit vraiment en avoir besoin pour ne pas être hostile à ma présence. J'essaie de la consoler du mieux que je peux, mais rien n'y fait, elle est inconsolable. Alors, je décide de faire un tour de passe-passe qui a toujours marché avec Ginny. Je sors ma baguette et elle me regarde étonnée, se demandant ce que je vais faire. Je lance alors le sort. Son sort. Une rose blanche apparait dans le creux de ma main. Je lui tend et elle me sourit. Elle est tellement plus jolie quand elle sourit tout comme l'était ma Ginny.

\- Merci Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation aussi embarrassante, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle m'a appelé Harry ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait être ami, ou au moins arrêter de se battre, l'année serait plus agréable pour tout le monde et beaucoup plus supportable.

\- De rien Pansy. Je sais ce que c'est, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ... tu veux bien qu'on arrête de se battre et qu'on essaie de rendre la situation un peu plus vivable entre nous ?

Elle me sourit gentiment et dit d'une voix faible :

\- Merci beaucoup Harry, mais ...

Soudain son regard s'obscurcit sans que je sache pourquoi. Son sourire disparaît aussi. C'est étrange comme elle passe d'un extrême à l'autre. On dirait qu'elle vient de rencontrer un mur. La réalité. Elle semble reprendre ses esprits et poursuit :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup Harry. Mais si Drago l'apprend, il risque de ne pas être très content et ...

Elle réfléchit une seconde, et l'horreur se dessine soudain sur son visage :

\- Je t'en supplie Harry, ne lui dit pas ! Ne lui dit pas que j'ai été faible devant toi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, j'ai pas trop l'intention de bavarder avec la fouine, ça restera un secret entre nous, promis.

Elle m'adresse un sourire timide. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser, et j'avoue que moi non plus tellement la situation est bizarre.

\- Sinon, tu es d'accord pour qu'on essaie de se connaître un peu plus, ça serait pratique pour notre cohabitation !

\- Je suis désolé Harry, j'aimerai bien, vraiment, je te jure, ce serait vraiment très sympa, mais je ne suis vraiment pas prête à prendre ce risque pour ...

\- Je comprend. Ça ne fait rien tu sais. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, ou juste d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer sans explications, tu sais que je suis là.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de sortir du compartiment.

Le train arrive enfin. Pansy est revenue pour prendre sa valise avant de descendre et de rejoindre les autres Serpentards, mais elle n'arrive pas à la prendre. La voyant galérer sur la pointe des pieds s'en pour autant l'atteindre, je me décide à faire quelque chose d'autre que la reluquer. Galant, je l'aide et au moment de sortir du compartiment, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- La vue en valait largement la peine.

Ces joues deviennent rouge. Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit. Ça me rappelle les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient le visage de ma Ginny.

Le banquet se passe comme tous les ans, dans une atmosphère joviale et festive, même si tout le monde n'a pas le coeur à la fête. Je sens le regard des élèves sur moi, tout comme l'an dernier. Tous me scrutent pour voir si je me suis remis de sa mort, si le Survivant est redevenu celui qu'il était, le héros.

Je crois que j'ai enfin compris. Je ne me remettrai jamais vraiment de sa mort. Elle sera toujours là pour me hanter et me rappeler les plus sombres moments de ma vie.

Mais je peux vivre sans elle, parce que de toute façon, elle sera toujours là, dans mon cœur, à une place spéciale, préservée de la mort.

Après avoir bien mangé, je rejoins Dumbledore dans son bureau avec les autres préfets pour la traditionnelle réunion de la rentré, bien qu'elle soit toujours la même et barbante comme c'est pas possible. Il nous explique nos devoirs et tout ce que l'on doit faire durant l'année. Je retiens un bâillement quand j'aperçois le regard noir et meurtrier d'Hermione, et j'essaie de suivre un peu plus, ou au moins d'écouter . Après cela, c'est Rogue qui nous escorte, Pansy et moi, jusqu'à notre appartement, alors que MacGonagal s'occupe d'Hermione et Malfoy. Il nous donne le mot de passe de notre portrait : "Rose", avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Quel ironie ! Par galanterie, je laisse passer Pansy en première, et elle m'adresse un discret sourire. Nous visitons vite fait l'appartement, magnifiquement doré d'or et d'argent, un mariage original mais qui n'en n'est pas moins magnifique. Les fauteuils en velours rouge et vert sont disposé autour d'une grande cheminée et d'une simple table basse au centre de la pièce. De chaque côtés de la cheminée, il y a une grande bibliothèque. Je suppose que l'appartement des préfets en chef est identique, et que la bibliothèque ravira Hermione.

Une grande tapisserie est accrochée sur le mur en face de la cheminée. On peut y voir un serpent enroulé affectueusement autour d'un lion. En dessous de la tapisserie, il y a une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur un petit balcon, et c'est très agréable. Puis, il y a trois escaliers menant à la chambre de Pansy, la mienne et notre salle de bain commune.

Je découvre la salle de bain, qui est un mélange très simple et sobre de noir et de blanc.

Puis, nous allons chacun de notre côté nous coucher. Il faut dire que cette journée à été épuisante mine de rien. Je découvre alors ma chambre, très chaleureuse, aux couleurs des Gryffondors, le rouge et l'or. Sans attendre, je me jette sur mon lit, et sans manière, je bois goulument ma potion et m'endors. Je sais que je ne ferais pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Et pas de rêve non plus.

 **« Cette nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que j'étais au paradis … »**

* * *

 **Voilà, ce premier chapitre est terminé ...  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des remarques à faire sur Harry, ou Pansy, ou même les autres personnages ?**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ...**

 **Si j'ai plus de 5 reviews, je poste la suite samedi, sinon, il faudra attendre dimanche, voire lundi ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bon, je voulais ne poster ce chapitre que demain, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous le poster aujourd'hui ...**

 **J'aimerai vous dire que je suis contente, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ...**

 **Pour répondre à quelques reviews, oui, il va y avoir quelque chose comme deux triangles amoureux, avec peut-être un fond de Dramione, et peut-être un fond de Panry, en tout cas, merci pour vos review ;)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Il y a des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Le réveil sonne, me sortant de mon sommeil noir, sans vie. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas levé aussi tôt, que j'en ai perdu l'habitude et que c'est presque une torture de devoir se lever. Heureusement, j'ai vraiment très bien dormi et je suis en pleine forme. Je repense à hier, à ma rentrée et à ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon compartiment, ce petit moment partagé avec ma colocataire, Pansy. Je vais directement me doucher comme un automate, en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte pour ne pas que Pansy rentre accidentellement et que nous nous retrouvions une fois de plus dans une situation embarrassante tous les deux. Quoi que j'aimerais bien la voir de nouveau rougir. Une fois propre et mon esprit parfaitement réveillé, je m'observe dans le reflet du miroir. Je peux voir que mes yeux sont presque plus rougis par les larmes, mais légèrement gonflés quand même. Une fois que j'ai fini de me préparer, je sors et je me prends Pansy de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était devant moi. Elle est projetée à terre par la violence de notre percutions et je l'aide à se relever :

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas en sucre quand même !

Me crache-t-elle presque, avant de filer en vitesse s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je reste un moment planté comme un idiot, à réfléchir. Elle a l'air si fragile.

Profitant du fait qu'elle est dans la salle de bain, je me glisse dans sa chambre. Elle est aussi grande et un peu moins chaleureuse que la mienne, par-ce qu'elle est verte et argent. Je lui dépose la rose bleu que je viens de faire apparaître dans ses affaires et file comme un voleur. Je descends pour manger sans l'attendre. Après tout, je n'ai aucune obligation envers elle.

J'aperçois mes amis et je m'installe entre Hermione et Ron, ce dernier décorant comme à son habitude tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Je me sers généreusement.

Bizarrement, voir Pansy si mince m'a fait retrouver l'appétit. Et je me sens heureux. Je crois que c'est ça qu'on appelle "se reconstruire", mais j'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

Tout le monde remarque que je souris comme un idiot, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et en plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je demande naturellement, mais aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère étrange qui s'est installée depuis que je suis rentré dans la salle :

\- Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Ils se regardent complètement ahuris, puis me sourient :

\- On ne peut mieux ! Et toi ?

\- Très bien, merci ! Vous êtres prêts pour une nouvelle année ? En plus c'est notre dernière, il faut en profiter !

Je discute et rit avec mes amis, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plus d'un an. J'avais oublié combien c'était agréable.

Quand Pansy entre dans la salle, je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer du regard. Elle m'adresse un magnifique sourire, qui illumine surement toute la salle tant il est pur et innocent. Puis, son visage se détourne de moi et s'obscurcit comme la veille. Je suis son regard et vois qu'elle fixe Malfoy, assis à la table et fronçant les sourcils. Ma haine envers lui grandit d'un coup, sans aucune raison apparente. J'essaie de l'ignorer et je vais distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves pour me changer les idées. Je n'ai même pas conscience que je suis le centre d'attention de toute la salle, comme si j'étais l'acteur principale d'une grande comédie. Et que la comédie, c'était ma vie.

Bien sure, qu'est-ce qui pourrait plus me réjouir que de commencer par potion avec les Serpentards ? J'en ai marre que tout le monde me fixe. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Je me dirige, toujours de bonne humeur, avec mes amis vers mon premier cours, bien que celui-ci soit dans les cachots. Nous discutons vivement de tout et de rien pour nous changer les idées. Mais ma bonne humeur va disparaître bien vite.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, et mes paupières papillonnent. Les rayons de l'aurore, qui filtrent à travers les rideaux et les fenêtres, donnent à ma chambre quelque chose de chaleureux que je n'ai jamais connu. J'ai pas envie de me lever et de devoir affronter les regards et les gens. Surtout un regard vert émeraude qui a hanté ma nuit. Après quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à me lever, à contre coeur. En allant vers la salle de bain, la tête baissée et perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je percute quelque chose, et tombe. Quand je lève les yeux, je m'aperçois que c'est Harry la "chose" que j'ai percutée. Il me tend la main avec un sourire et m'aide à me relever :

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas en sucre quand même !

Je file vite sous la douche, honteuse d'avoir cracher mon venin sur Harry, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire même. Je me prépare avec soin, choisissant avec précaution mes vêtements. Dans ma chambre, je découvre au milieu de celles-ci une magnifique rose bleu. Je sais tout de suite qui me l'a offerte, sans aucuns doutes.

Je souris à cette délicate intention. Je la cache néanmoins, au cas où, car je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de la garder. Je me maquille ensuite soigneusement, et me coiffe, avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves. J'essaie de ne pas sourire comme une idiote, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas m'en empêcher. La première chose que je fais en entrant dans la salle, c'est chercher son regard réconfortant pour lui adresser un regard plein de reconnaissance et de remerciement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je sourie pour lui faire plaisir, ou par plaisir de le voir, mais peu importe après tout. Puis, je regarde à ma table, et mon regard s'obscurcit quand je vois l'expression indescriptible de Malfoy. Je m'assois à ma table, l'air de rien. J'agis le plus normalement que possible. Je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps : la faim. Je dévore sans aucune retenue deux croissants et trois pains au chocolat, sous le regard étonné et dégouté de quelques personnes. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus aussi bien mangé.

Tout ce passe mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais durant ce premier petit-déjeuné. Peut-être que cette année ne sera pas si horrible que ça. Mais mon soulagement est de courte durée, car au moment de distribuer les emplois du temps, Malfoy m'entraine plus loin et me dit d'un ton menaçant :

\- Je t'ai vu avec Potter. Fais attention à toi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon Draginouchet d'amour.

Draginouchet d'amour. Un surnom débile que je lui donne. Tous le monde croit que c'est par-ce que je l'aime, mais ce n'est en fait qu'une mauvaise blague de ma part, de l'ironie. Après tout, je dois bien jouer le rôle de la fille débile et superficielle, mais surtout, amoureuse de lui, alors pourquoi pas. Du moment à ce que je suis ridicule, cela lui convient. Et cette situation l'ai plus que tout. Il reprend sur un ton agressif :

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ça !

Lui aussi joue très bien la comédie. Cette situation ne lui plait pas plus que moi, mais il en tire au moins profit. Après tout, il se moque bien d'avec qui je passe mes nuits, du moment à ce qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut et que ça ne tache pas sa réputation. Je m'apprête à partir en direction des cachots, mais il me plaque violemment contre le mur, me faisant mal au passage. Il n'a pas l'air satisfait et je sais qu'il est très sérieux. Je gémis faiblement de douleur, et lui rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille :

\- Souviens toi bien que c'est moi qui commande ! Je te laisse certaines libertés, mais n'en abuse pas. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Il relâche enfin son emprise. Je tremble comme si j'étais atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson tellement j'ai mal et peur. Il me regarde intensément, avec son fidèle sourire Malfoyen. Je sais ce qu'il attend. Je voudrais ne pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, mais c'est au delà de mes forces de lui résister. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, emportant mon maquillage au passage. Tout le monde croira qu'il m'a une fois de plus repoussée, le pauvre petit Drago qui se fait harceler par la méchante vipère de Parkinson. Avant de partir et de me laisser enfin seule, il me lance une dernière menace :

\- Tu es une femme, et tu es faible. Et par pitié, arrête de manger comme Weasley, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Tu ne voudrais pas que je prévienne tes parents ?

A travers mes larmes je lui lance un regard haineux, auquel il tourne le dos et part fièrement. C'est fou ce que l'on était proche enfant, les meilleurs amis du monde, alors que maintenant nous ne pouvons plus nous voir et nous supporter. Tout ça, c'est à cause de nos parents, ils ont détruit notre si belle relation.

Je reste assise sur le sol froid, mes larmes détruisant les derniers vestiges de mon maquillage. Je n'ai pas la force de me calmer. Mais après quelques minutes, je me relève avec beaucoup de mal et m'arrange du mieux que je peux, avant de me diriger à mon tour vers les cachots. Mais je le sais bien, je ne tromperais personne. Les Serpentard et les Sang-purs ont honte de moi, par-ce que je n'agis pas comme une personne de sang noble le devrait. Et moi j'ai honte d'eux, par-ce qu'ils n'agissent pas comme des êtres humains. C'est réciproque au moins.

Et des fois, je regarde la sang de bourbe, et je me demande pourquoi elle a le droit d'être heureuse, et moi non. Même si les gens la rabaissent tout le temps, elle a tout pour être heureuse. Et moi, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ? Après tout, mes parents m'ont bien appris que j'étais supérieure à elle, c'est peut-être la seule leçon d'eux que j'ai retenu, à force d'avoir du la répéter. Des fois, j'ai envie de détruire sa vie, de la faire souffrir comme à chaque punitions de mes parents. Mais je ne suis pas une destructrice. Je doit être méchante et peste, mais je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas dans mon fond. J'admire Narcissa, qui a su se faire accepter comme elle est. Cette femme est l'innocence et la douceur même. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle est ma marraine. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que fait cette colombe au milieu de ces démons. Ne suis-je pas folle, me voilà qui rêve de bonheur et d'être du côté du bien. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver.

J'arrive en cours de potion avec quelques minutes de retard. Mais Rogue ne m'en tient pas rigueur, il ne défavoriserai pour rien au monde sa maison. Tout le monde me dévisage, avant de décider que j'étais indigne d'intérêt et de se replonger dans leurs activités. Mais deux regards continuent de me fixer. Je croise les regards moqueurs des quelques Serpentards et Gryffondors qui ont continué à m'observer. Je les amuse d'être plantée au milieu de la salle sans savoir quoi faire. Mais je sais que deux regards sont différents des autres. Le premier est d'un bleu acier, et me donne froid dans le dos, mais qui pourtant avant me réconfortait. Le second est d'un vert émeraude, et me réconforte autant qu'il me fait peur, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, alors qu'avant il était tout le temps empli de haine à mon égard. Je vois dans ces deux regards de la haine, et aussi des envies de meurtres. Mais pas envers les même personnes.

Je m'installe toute seule au fond de la classe, car il n'y a plus d'autres place et c'est à l'abri des regards, bien que ces deux regards me surveillent quand même de loin.

Rogue nous fait son discours sarcastique sur la matière et ce qu'il attend de nous cette année pendant les deux heures de son cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, je sort la première et me dirige vers mon cours de botanique avec impatience, mais surtout pour fuir. Manque de chance pour moi, Potter est rapide et arrive à me suivre :

\- Attends !

J'accélère le pas, tout en faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, mais il arrive quand même à me rattraper :

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi te parler !

Je m'arrête et soupire. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant que je cède. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de l'écouter et je le suis dans un endroit un peu plus discret. Dès qu'il n'y a plus personne, il me demande directement :

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Potter !

Je me détourne de lui et essaie de paraître agacée, mais ça ne semble pas marcher. Alors j'essaie d'être la plus froide possible, mais je ne suis pas très forte pour ça non plus. Potter rit brièvement, et semble un peu en colère :

\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Alors c'est tout à fait normale que ton mascara ai coulé sur tes joues entre la Grande Salle et les cachots ? Et que comme par hasard, pendant ce petit bout de temps tu es restée avec Malfoy ! Je veux juste t'aider Pansy, rien d'autre, alors laisse-moi t'aider ...

Je me bouche les oreilles, je ne veux plus rien entendre de lui. Il veut m'aider, mais il ne ferait que faire empirer la situation. Encore une fois mes yeux me piquent, et pour éviter de pleurer je cris :

\- Arrête ! Tu essais de m'aider, mais tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui fait empirer la situation ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que Malfoy me fait du mal ! Fou moi la paix ! Je ne veux ni de ton aide, ni de ta pitié ! J'ai assez de problèmes, j'ai pas besoin d'un ami dépressif qui veut sauver le monde !

Il me regarde éberlué et je vois ses magnifiques yeux se voiler. Je l'ai blessé, mais je crois qu'il a compris le message. Il semble hésiter une seconde à partir et me laisser toute seule. Il s'apprête à partir, mais se retourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix très calme et pleine d'émotion :

\- Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleures, mais c'est aussi grâce à moi que tu souris ...

Et il me tourne une dernière fois le dos avant de partir. Je vois de loin et à travers le flou des larmes qu'il laisse tomber quelque chose de sa main. Je m'approche et le ramasse. C'est une rose rouge. Je recommence à pleurer, sans raison. Je la garde précieusement contre moi, sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Il est parti, me laissant une deuxième fois dans la journée, seule. Sauf que cette fois, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste.

 **" Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, J'aurais simplement voulu que tu restes "**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'avoue qu'il est assez triste, et que le pire est quand même à venir ...**

 **Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des idées pour la suite, comment la situation va évoluer, ou ce qu'il y a entre les personnages ?**

 **Je vous poste la suite Jeudi, parce que mercredi je travaille et j'aurai pas le temps ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Suite à vos reviews, je tiens à vous rassurer : oui, il va se passer quelque chose entre Harry et Pansy ... Mais, il y a un mai, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils ne puissent pas être ensemble ...**

 **Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres, et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que vous attendiez tant ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Je fais comme si tout étais normal. Mais derrière mes sourires, mon regard, j'ai mal ..._

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

Cela fait deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il m'évite, me fuyant dans la salle commune et m'évitant pendant les cours et dans les couloirs. Pour l'instant, je ne me suis pas encore excusée, ou plutôt, je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire ce soir, durant notre ronde. Il ne pourra pas s'esquiver et je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas partir. Et il avait raison aussi, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me l'avouer. C'est lui qui me fait sourire la majorité du temps, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

En plus, Malfoy me fout la paix en ce moment. Zabini lui a lancé un défi, mettre Granger dans son lit, et il s'y est lancé à corps perdu. Mais il faut qu'elle lui résiste, sinon il aura une fois de plus gagné.

Je ne mange plus, je préfère sauter les repas et éviter le plus que possible la Grande Salle. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Je pleure tellement, que mon corps est devenu froid. Aussi froid que la mort.

Dans ma chambre, il y a un vase protégé par un sort puissant, avec les trois seules roses qu'Harry m'a offertes. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles et parfaites, et j'aime les regarder. Elles m'aident à être paisible, et leurs beautés illuminent la pièce. Et elles me rappellent aussi Harry et quand il me les a offertes.

Je l'observe tout le temps. Il semble redevenir petit à petit heureux et être de nouveau le garçon joyeux qu'il était avant, même s'il est encore loin d'être le plus heureux de tous. Quand à moi, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue le fantôme qu'il était. Il est redevenu celui qu'il était, celui après qui toutes les filles courent, celui qui répond à Rogue de manière arrogante, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école, un vrai prodige, celui qui fait pleins de bêtises et qui s'attire les pires problèmes. Le célèbre Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant.

Souvent, le soir, je l'entends rire avec Granger et Weasley. Le trio d'or est redevenu ce qu'il était.

Nous sommes Samedi. Je passe toute ma matinée au lit, c'est pathétique. Mais je n'ai pas la force de faire autre chose, et puis, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Sortir, pour aller où ? Voir mes amis ? Lesquels ?

Vers le début de l'après midi, je me décide à me lever. Je vais directement me prendre un grand bain d'eau bouillante pour me changer les idées. Après ça, je coiffe mes cheveux encore humides en une queue de cheval haute et j'entoure mes yeux de noir pour cacher les récentes traces de larmes. Je met une simple robe moldue, achetée par curiosité dans le Londres moldu, avec un cache cœur bien trop grand, mais qui m'allait comme un gant quand je l'ai acheté.

Je sors la tête de l'embrasure de ma chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas là. Personne en vu. Il doit surement être sur son balais avec Weasley, toujours à s'entrainer ces deux-là. Je m'installe devant la cheminée et commence à faire mes devoirs.

Les heures passent, j'ai l'impression d'être Granger, sauf que j'ai pas des O à tous mes devoirs. Tous mes devoirs pour les prochaines semaines à venir sont faits. Il me reste encore quelques heures avant la ronde. Je m'approche de la bibliothèque que je n'avais pas encore explorée, et je prend un livre au hasard sur les étagères. C'est un livre moldu. Je n'en n'ai jamais lu avant, c'est interdit. Ça parle d'amour d'après le résumé. Ce qu'ils peuvent être naïf ces moldus quand même. Après plusieurs heures à dévorer ce roman, qui est vraiment nul et qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je m'endors épuisée sur le canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un me parler. Et aussi une caresse sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et clignent plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'enfin les ouvrir pour de bon. C'est surement par-ce que c'est l'heure de ma ronde, puisque Harry est penché au dessus de moi. Il me murmure tout en souriant :

\- Pansy, il faut se réveiller !

J'ouvre une bonne fois pour toute les yeux . Harry est penché sur moi et me sourit. Je me redresse en le regardant dans les yeux. Il me demande gentiment :

\- C'est bon, tu es réveillée ?

\- Oui, c'est bon ! On peut y aller, qu'on en finisse au plus vite !

Il me dévisage quelques secondes, puis, son regard s'arrête sur le livre encore posé sur mon ventre :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la lecture moldue, c'est plutôt rare même de voir quelqu'un comme toi qui lise ce genre de livre.

\- J'aime pas de toute façon. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici !

\- Mais il y avait d'autres livres !

\- Arrête de m'énerver ! Il était tellement nul que je me suis endormie ! Et puis, j'ai pas à me justifier de toute façon !

\- Mais tu l'as fini en plus !

\- Fous moi la paix maintenant ! T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Je me lève, contrariée et je range le livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque, alors que lui lève les yeux au ciel et dans un soupire d'exaspération, il va m'attendre devant le portrait.

Comme une enfant, je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et le boude. De mauvaise foie, je me décide à le suivre pour faire cette stupide ronde. Avant de sortir de la salle commune, il se penche vers moi et me murmure :

\- Les vêtements moldus te vont à ravir.

Je lui souris malgré moi, et mes joues s'enflamment. Je n'ose pas dire un mot, attendant le bon moment pour m'excuser, même si pour l'instant c'est mal parti, mais j'ai pas l'intention de flancher encore une fois. Ce soir, je lui ferais mes excuses.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. 10 heures et quart affiche mon réveil. Je me lève et prend une bonne douche froide pour finir de me réveiller. Je descends vite prendre mon petit-déjeuné avec Ron et Hermione, espérant encore éviter Pansy le plus possible.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ?

Demandais-je après avoir avalé une bouché de mon toast.

\- Ce matin, on fait nos devoirs, et après mangé, on a entraînement de quidditch, me répond Ron la bouche pleine

\- Ha, au fait, je pourrai pas venir à votre entraînement, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Nous dit Hermione de façon naturelle, avec une moue de dégout devant le carnage de Ron

\- Mais on va les faire ce matin, t'auras plus rien à faire !

\- Oui, mais comme je vais vous aider, je n'aurais pas le temps de faire les miens.

Répond t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de problème Mione, on se rejoindra au diner. Et puis, ça doit t'ennuyer de nous regarder nous entraîner.

Elle me sourit et nous finissons de manger, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque faire nos devoirs.

Elle est bizarre en ce moment Hermione. Sinon, toutes ces activités qu'on fait ensemble, je sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour éviter Pansy, mais Ron et Hermione ne le savent pas, et c'est mieux comme ça. Comment je pourrais bien leur expliquer que j'évite ma colocataire par-ce que quelque chose en elle m'attire et que je meurs d'envie de la consoler ? Oublions ça.

Effectivement, comme elle l'avait prédit, Hermione passe toute la matinée à nous aider à faire nos devoirs sans pour autant faire les siens. Je savais qu'elle aurait du continuer divination ! Je prends ensuite un repas sur le pouce, en comparaison avec Ron qui englouti l'équivalant d'un dragon.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'éclipse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la chercher du regard. Elle n'est toujours pas venue manger. Ça fait deux semaines et je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Maintenant que tout est presque redevenu normale pour nous, et surtout pour moi, elle a prit ma place en tant que fantôme humain du château. Je voudrais tellement l'aider, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas de mon aide et pourtant, elle en aurait besoin. Je sais que je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, et surement aussi pour l'aider à sortir du gouffre. J'espère au moins qu'elle se rend compte de l'état dans lequel elle est et que je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, même si je suis le seul.

Pour me changer les idées, je m'entraine dur au quidditch, pour être sûr de gagner. Je suis enfin de retour après une longue année d'absence. Mais ça va être dur sans Ginny. C'était la meilleure dans son domaine. Mais on va s'en sortir, on a pas le choix. Ça fait du bien quand même de se dépenser un peu après tout ce temps. Après m'être bien défoulé seul quelques minutes de plus que les autres, je vais prendre une bonne douche dans les vestiaires. Je range ensuite soigneusement mon balais et tout mon équipement, avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. Le sport, ça creuse ! De plus, Ron a toujours faim, et il est intenable quand son ventre gargouille. Nous mangeons bien, même peut être un peu goulument et avidement. Voulant repousser le moment de la ronde, et donc de me retrouver seul avec Pansy, je propose à Ron de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier, même si je sais d'avance qu'il va encore gagner. Ce n'est que vers 21 heures passées que je me décide enfin à aller chercher Pansy pour faire notre ronde au plus vite.

Quand je rentre dans notre salle commune, je la trouve toute mignonne et recroquevillée sur elle-même, dormant sur le canapé. Elle a l'air si paisible comme ça, presque comme si elle était soulagée. Mais soulagée de quoi ? Je m'en veux un peu de la réveiller tellement elle a l'air bien, mais nous devons absolument faire notre ronde. Je m'assois doucement à côté d'elle, et gravant dans ma mémoire ce moment avant de la réveiller et de surement tout gâcher de ce moment magique, je caresse doucement sa joue en la secouant légèrement :

\- Pansy, il faut se réveiller !

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Quand elle ouvre enfin complètement les yeux, je demande :

\- C'est bon, tu es réveillée ?

\- Oui, c'est bon ! On peut y aller, qu'on en finisse vite !

Je l'observe et je vois un livre dans ses mains. Je m'aperçois bien vite que c'est un livre moldu :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la lecture moldu, c'est plutôt rare même de voir quelqu'un comme toi qui lit ce genre de livre.

\- J'aime pas de toute façon. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici !

\- Mais il y avait d'autres livres !

\- Arrête de m'énerver ! Il était tellement nul que je me suis endormie ! Et puis, j'ai pas à me justifier de toute façon !

\- Mais tu l'as fini en plus !

\- Fous moi la paix maintenant ! T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Ça y est, je l'ai encore contrarié. Pour me faire pardonner, et surtout, pour ne pas qu'elle me fasse la tête durant les trois prochaines heures à venir, je profite qu'elle passe près de moi pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Les vêtements moldus te vont à ravir.

Ce qui est totalement vrai. Elle paraît naturelle comme ça. Elle rougit timidement et me sourit. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas sourit. Et ça m'avait manqué.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, aucun de nous n'ose parler, ni même se regarder. C'est un silence gêné qui s'est installé entre nous. Mais, elle ose franchir le pas et parler la première :

\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir agi comme ça avec toi. Tu n'y es pour rien et je n'ai aucune raison valable de m'être énervée contre toi. Mais il faut me comprendre, je suis morte de peur. Je vis dans la peur constante, et je dois contrôler chacun de mes gestes et chacunes de mes paroles. Tu peux comprendre ?

\- Oui Pansy, je comprends que tu ai peur et que tu agisses comme ça pour te protéger. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu as peur. Tu ne mange pas, tu t'efface complètement, je t'entends pleurer des heures entières la nuit, c'est comme si tu avais complètement arrêté de vivre ! Tu me fais peur Pansy, j'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Je crois que ça nous dépasse tous les deux. Je voudrais tellement t'aider, par-ce que j'étais comme ça avant, et je ne veux pas te laisser aller aussi mal. Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, où est le problème, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire !

La situation m'échappe complètement. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tous les morceaux du puzzle et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider tant que je ne saurais pas tout. Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire par Malfoy ? Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la faire revivre comme elle a réussi à me faire revivre. C'est comme si j'avais sa vie entre mes mains, mais qu'elle s'envolait sans que je puisse la rattraper. Elle fixe le sol, et répond d'une petite voix faible :

\- C'est compliqué, tu ne pourrais pas me comprendre. Ne m'en veux pas, ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Mon amitié ? Alors on est amis maintenant. C'est déjà ça au moins. Mais je ne compte pas en rester là. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre ? Je la force à me regarder et plonge mon regard avec force dans le sien :

\- Pansy, tu as besoin de te confier. Tu ne parles à personne et personne n'est là pour toi, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi toute seule. Tu as besoin d'aide Pansy et je sais que tu vas mal, même très mal. Et je sais aussi que je suis ton ami Pansy, tu l'as toi-même dit, et les amis sont là pour ça. Tu peux me faire confiance, alors je t'en supplie, parle moi !

Elle fait non de la tête, comme résignée, mais je vois bien qu'elle lutte à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Je sais comme ça peut être dur de parler, mais c'est toujours bien et ça peut aussi faire tellement de bien ! Je voudrais savoir ce qui la bloque, qu'elle se confie à moi que je puisse enfin comprendre et la réconforter.

Avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle part en courant sans que je ne m'y entende vraiment, et je la suis du mieux que je peux.

 **" J'ai menti, j'aimerai qu'on m'aide, que quelqu'un me tende la main. Même si je suis déjà loin ... "**

* * *

 **Hé voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je vous annonce déjà que les prochains chapitres seront très sombres, donc âmes sensibles, vaut mieux s'abstenir ...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions d'Harry et de Pansy, de comment ils gèrent leur relation ? Des idées sur la suite ?**

 **J'essaie de vous poster ça dimanche :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Vous attendiez la suite, la voici donc ! :) On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Hermione ...**

 **Bon, j'avoue que c'est un chapitre assez sombre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** _La vie est une échelle, les uns montent, les autres descendent_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Nous arrivons en haut de la tour d'astronomie après une course effrénée. Elle s'approche dangereusement de la rambarde et la franchit sans beaucoup d'hésitations. Je comprends avec horreur son intention. Elle est désespérée. Combien de fois ai-je pensé à ça moi aussi ?

\- Pansy ! Non !

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillant de larmes et d'émotions. Mais elle me sourit. Tel un ange revenu d'enfer sur terre, un ange que je voudrais protéger du monde. Je m'avance prudemment :

\- Pansy, avant que tu ne prennes une décision, je veux te raconter un petit quelque chose sur moi. Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais tu comprendras pourquoi. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Elle acquiesce en silence et continue de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleu marin.

\- Tu sais, il y a un peu plus d'un an, un matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que j'étais très en retard. J'avais rendez-vous avec ma seconde famille et la fille que j'aimais. Et ce retard m'a sauvé la vie, mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. Quand j'ai transplané, il y avait une attaque. Tout était flou autour de moi et je ne voyais rien. Très vite, j'ai perdu connaissance sans avoir vraiment réalisé ce qu'il se passait vraiment autour de moi. Quand je me suis réveillé, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris qu'à cause de moi, le Terrier avait été détruit et que des personnes que j'aimais avaient été blessé par ma faute. Et quand on m'a dit que Ginny était morte, j'étais complètement détruit, et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

 _\- Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens Sirius ! Dis-moi où elle est, je veux la voir ! Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle n'est pas morte !_

 _\- Harry, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon. Je sais qu'elle t'aimait profondément et elle s'est battu pour toi et pour être avec toi. Mais elle t'a sauvé la vie et a du payer de la sienne ! C'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien y faire. Je suis désolé._

 _Mais je ne l'écoute pas et me lève. Sans aucunes précautions, j'arrache toutes les perfusions reliées à mes bras et je saccage tout ce qui est autour de moi. Les larmes brouillent complètement ma vue et je suis désorienté, vulnérable._

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard, j'ai enfin le droit de sortir de l'hôpital et de rentrer chez moi, après plusieurs séries de test et d'examens, prouvant que je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de rester dans ce sinistre lieux. Je décide de retourner chez les Dursley, sans donner de réelles raisons. Ils ne m'accueillent pas chaleureusement, comme une famille le ferait pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir un drame, mais je n'en attends pas moins de leur part. Au moins avec eux, je serai tranquille et je pourrai agir sans être en permanence dévisagé et surveillé._

 _Ce n'est que le lendemain de mon arrivé qu'ils me retrouveront dans mon lit, inconscient, une boite de somnifère vide sur ma table de chevet, avec un mot demandant pardon à ma Ginny, et le souffle trop court._

\- J'ai toujours regretté mon geste, par ce que j'ai fait souffrir tous ceux que j'aimais et j'en ai prit conscience que trop tard. Je leur ai fait du mal Pansy, tu comprend ?

Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre de lui avoir dit ça. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant. C'est comme un poids en moins, remplacé par quelque chose de plus léger. Je viens de prendre conscience que je ne pourrai pas supporter de la perdre. Je sens des larmes me brûler les yeux. Elle est toujours dos à moi et regarde en bas, hésitante. J'essaie de prendre un ton ferme, mais pas trop autoritaire :

\- Pansy, retourne-toi et regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Lentement, elle tourne son visage vers moi. Son visage blême est à présent inondé de larmes et ses lèvres tremblent. Quand elle voit que je pleures aussi, je constate avec émotion que son visage exprime de l'hésitation et un peu de culpabilité.

\- Écoute-moi bien Pansy. Il y a un an, j'ai perdu Ginny. C'était de ma faute et je m'en suis voulu longtemps, je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je passais la majorité de mon temps à pleurer et j'avais complètement arrêté de vivre. Mais je t'ai rencontré toi. Et tu m'as aidé à me relever, à me reconstruire et à retrouver le goût de la vie, même si tu t'en est pas aperçu. Sans toi, je serais encore au fond du gouffre. J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je te laisse faire ça. Maintenant, tu vas attraper ma main et descendre de là, tu m'entends ?

Laissant d'abord ses larmes librement couler, maintenant, elle tend les bras vers moi, comme une enfant le ferait pour réclamer à être prit dans les bras de ses parents. Je me précipite sur elle et la serre fort contre moi. Je la fais précautionneusement repasser du bon côté de la rambarde. Épuisé, je me laisse tomber par terre, avec Pansy toujours dans mes bras, agrippée à mon cou comme si elle allait tomber, mais je la tiens maintenant, et je ne risque plus de la lâcher. Elle met sa tête dans mon cou et sanglote en silence. Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux et la berce contre mon torse en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se calme enfin et plonge son regard humide dans le mien :

\- Merci beaucoup Harry, pour tout. Je voulais pas te faire du mal ni te blesser. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais du réfléchir. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es même la seule raison qu'il me reste à présent. Je suis tellement désolée ...

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire :

\- Rappelle-toi juste ça : si tu tombes, je tombe.

Je fais apparaître une rose jaune et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle exquise un discret sourire :

\- On oubli cette histoire, et on recommence tout à zéro, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Je me relève et l'aide à se relever à son tour, mais très vite, je m'aperçois qu'elle ne tient pas debout. Je mets alors mon bras dans le creux de son dos, et l'autre sous ses genoux et la soulève. Elle s'accroche à moi, en faisant attention à sa rose, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'endort, bercée par mes pas résonants dans les couloirs vides. Arrivés dans notre appartement, je la couche entièrement habillée, n'osant pas la déshabiller, dans son lit, et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je remarque le vase ensorcelé dans sa chambre. Dedans, il y a toutes les roses que je lui ai offertes. Je prends celle qu'elle a toujours dans ses mains et la rajoute au vase. Puis, je vais me coucher dans ma propre chambre, le coeur plus léger. Cette nuit là, je ne pris pas ma potion. Et mon sommeil fut tranquille.

Je me réveille de bonne humeur. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent vite à la mémoire. C'est un nouveau départ qui s'annonce pour tous les deux. Je me lève et je vais directement voir si Pansy est réveillée, avant même de faire autre chose. Je me glisse en silence dans sa chambre et constate qu'elle dort encore, tranquillement enroulée et recroquevillée sous ses couvertures. Je la laisse dormir, après tout, il n'est que 8 heures du matin et nous sommes un Dimanche. Je vais rapidement me laver et je descends rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour déjeuner. Nous mangeons tranquillement, bien qu'Hermione semble être complètement dans les nuages et que Ron n'ait d'yeux que pour ses pancakes à la framboise. Une fois notre déjeuné fini, Hermione trouve une bonne excuse pour aller à la bibliothèque et moi, je décide de retourner dans ma chambre alors que Ron râle de se retrouver tout seul. Quand je retourne dans l'appartement, Pansy n'est toujours pas levée. J'appelle un elfe de maison, et lui demande de m'apporter un plateau avec des pains au chocolat et des croissants. Je rajoute une jolie petite fleur rose et j'entre dans la chambre de Pansy, celle-ci toujours profondément endormie. Je pose le plateau sur le bord de sa table de chevet et caresse son bras du bout des doigts. Je lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Pansy, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ...

Elle sourit d'abord, puis ses paupières papillonnent avant de finalement s'ouvrir. Je lui souris à mon tour :

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Par ce que j'ai cru que je rêvais quand j'ai entendu ta voix. Mais en faite non, je rêve pas.

Je lui montre du menton le plateau et elle semble contente quand elle l'aperçoit. Elle se redresse et commence gaiment à déjeuner, sous mon regard attentif, et aussi attendrit :

\- Bien dormi Princesse des Serpents ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Princesse des Serpents ! Je suis pas un serpent !

\- Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Princesse des Lions ?

\- Non !

\- Bon, alors se sera Princesse tout court !

Elle fait la moue, puis quand elle semble avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sourit :

\- Princesse Rose !

\- D'accord Rose.

Elle continue de manger, et me demande après un moment de silence :

\- Tu devrais pas être avec Ron et Hermione ?

\- Tu n'essaies pas de te débarrasser de moi par hasard ?

Je commence à la chatouiller, poussant le plateau vide un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes à rire, elle finit par me repousser gentiment, et je lui explique :

\- Hermione avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque. Et puis, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi ...

Pansy à l'air gênée, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Soucieux, je la questionne :

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que ... Je m'inquiète pour Gr ... Hermione.

\- Pour Hermione ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Malfoy avait fait un pari stupide avec Zabini. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais je crois qu'il concerne Gran ... Hermione. Mais pas la peine de t'inquiéter, j'ai du mal comprendre ...

Je ne sais pas quoi penser et nous restons quelques minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève et va poser sa rose dans son vase. Après ça, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, surement avec l'intention de se laver. Mais avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce, je la retient par le bras et dépose vite fait un baiser sur son front. Elle ne bouge plus, et je me dirige en vitesse vers le portrait :

\- Je vais voir Hermione. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens vite, promis !

* * *

Après qu'Harry soit parti, je me retrouve seule dans la salle de bain, à chantonner et danser comme une idiote. Je m'habille comme une moldue, juste par ce qu'Harry a dit que ça m'allait bien, ce qui est vraiment pathétique et pitoyable. Il me rend folle, mais je serai perdue sans lui. Après m'être préparée, je m'installe sur le canapé et je prends un autre de ces livres moldus, avec des histoires "à l'eau de rose" et commence ma lecture. Soudain, alors que j'en suis presque à la moitié de mon livre, j'entends le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Je reconnais les éclats de voix comme étant ceux d'Harry et de Gra... d'Hermione. Ils sont en train de se disputer d'après leurs cris, et je crois qu'Hermione sanglote aussi. Ils rentrent tous les deux et viennent s'asseoir chacun à une part opposée du canapé. Pendant un moment, le silence se fait des deux côtés. Hermione a séché ses larmes et essaie de reprendre sa contenance, alors qu'Harry a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et s'obstine à fixer le mur en face de lui. Il a l'air très en colère et ne tarde pas à exploser :

\- Dis lui Pansy, explique-lui à cette tête hippogriffe que ce n'est qu'une idiote ! Malfoy se moque d'elle mais elle ne veut rien voir !

\- Je ...

\- Par ce que tu crois que je vais la croire ! Elle a dit ça par ce qu'elle est jalouse ! Tous le monde sait qu'elle lui coure après ! Et depuis quand tu traines avec des Serpentards Harry ?

\- Je ...

\- Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et toi, tu traines bien avec cette sale fouine ! Je te croyais vraiment plus intelligente et moins naïve que ça !

Ils ne me laissent même pas en placer une. On dirait qu'ils se disputent comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Énervée, je me lève et hurle :

\- Stop ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Je suis là aussi je vous signale ! Bouclez là un peu !

Ils se taisent tout les deux et me regardent perplexe, surpris de mon emportement. C'est déjà plus calme. Je m'adresse alors à Hermione, sans regarder Harry :

\- Gran ... Hermione, vient avec moi dans ma chambre. Il faut qu'on parle entre « filles », ce sera plus tranquille et ça évitera que vous vous entretuiez !

Blême, elle hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation et me suit sans un mot.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et nous nous installons, un peu gênées, sur mon lit :

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je ... Il a changé. Il a une deuxième face, une face cachée. Ça a été dur, mais j'arrive à faire ressortir ce bon côté chez lui, et là, c'est une autre personne, une personne meilleure ... Dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais il a peur de le montrer et d'être faible. Il cherche juste à se protéger, et avec toute cette pression. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais il y a un truc entre nous, ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'entre nous c'est magique, unique. Il faut que tu me crois, il ressent vraiment quelque chose de profond pour moi, mais il ose pas le montrer et il a peur. Je le vois quand on est seul, il est effrayé ...

\- Il voit toujours d'autres filles ?

\- Au début oui, mais il s'excusait à chaque fois. Et puis un jour, il en a plus ramené une seule.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je connais bien Drago. Il est peut-être vraiment attaché à toi, mais il est aussi capable de jouer entièrement la comédie. Il est difficile à cerner.

Elle recommence à sangloter. J'ose pas trop la prendre dans mes bras, mais je pose quand même ma main sur son épaule, un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Par-ce que peut-être que Drago sera heureux avec toi, et surtout, je suis sûre que tu peux le changer et le rendre bien meilleur. Tu as raison, il a une face caché, une face tellement bienveillante qu'elle est éblouissante, mais elle est aussi très dure à faire ressortir. A une époque il me la montrait tout le temps, mais maintenant je n'arrive plus à faire ressortir ce bon côté de lui, enfouie trop loin en lui par tous ces problèmes ...

\- Tu ... tu ne lui en veux pas ? Je veux dire, vous êtes fiancés, tu es folle de lui, alors ...

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Hermione.

Après s'être un peu calmée, elle me confit de petite voix :

\- Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant, Ginny était ma meilleure amie, je lui confiais tout et elle m'aidait à faire les bons choix. Mais maintenant, j'ai plus personne. Il y a les garçons, mais je ne peux pas leurs parler de mes problèmes de filles, tu comprends ? C'est dur de tout garder pour moi. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Avant, elle m'aidait dans toutes mes décisions et me soutenait toujours, jusqu'à m'encourager même. Je me sentais poussée et ça me donnait du courage. Mais maintenant j'ai perdu tous mes repères avec elle.

Je dois avoir une tête, ou un visage qui aspire aux autres " venez vous confier ! " en ce moment, par-ce que c'est vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais ça me touche quand même qu'on me fasse un peu confiance. J'essaie d'adopter une voix sereine et confiante, mais ma voix est quand même un peu tremblante et peu sûre :

\- Je sais Hermione. Ça va aller. Tu as tout pour être heureuse, t'as des amis qui feraient n'importe pour toi. Tu es intelligente et brillante. Tu as aussi une famille qui t'aime. Tu as vraiment tout pour être heureuse, alors profite s'en ! Tu as un bel avenir devant toi, alors fonce ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas à cause de Malfoy, ce serait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Elle sèche ses larmes, se redresse un peu et m'adresse un sourire timide avant de me tendre la main :

\- Merci Pansy. Tu es différente de ce que les gens croient. Mais toi aussi tu as besoin d'amis. Alors, amies ?

Je lui rend son sourire et serre sa main :

\- Bien sûr, mais Malfoy ne doit en aucun cas le savoir. Je risque gros, ne serait-ce qu'en te parlant ou en parlant à Harry.

Elle me sourit amicalement et hoche affirmativement la tête pour me dire qu'elle comprend.

Et une nouvelle amie ! Deux amis en moins d'un mois, c'est pas mal ? Je vais peut-être battre des records cette année. A qui le tour maintenant ? Weasley peut être ?

Lovegood ? Londubat ? Et pourquoi pas Chang ? Je dois avoir un aimant en ce moment qui les attire tous, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Pendant que je suis profondément plongée dans mes pensées, elle aperçoit mon vase avec les roses. Elle se lève et s'en approche, complètement émerveillée :

\- C'est magnifique !

\- C'est Harry qui m'a offert les roses. C'est notre truc à nous.

\- Tu as de la chance. Avant, il n'offrait des roses qu'à Ginny.

Ginny. Je me demande dès fois s'il ne la voit pas en moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ami avec moi par ce qu'il la voit à travers moi, comme si j'étais en quelque sorte une remplaçante. Je me demande si elle le hante encore. Apparemment non, il ne prend plus ses potions, les fioles de sommeil sans rêves sont pleines dans la salle de bain depuis quelques jours. Mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours là, présente quelque part en lui, et que rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer ou la faire oublier à Harry.

 **" La source de nos chagrins est d'ordinaire dans nos erreurs "**

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Sincèrement, que pensez-vous qu'il se passe vraiment entre Hermione et Drago ? Et pour Harry et Pansy ?**

 **Vos reviews me font plaisir et m'encouragent, alors j'espère que vous en laisserez une pour me donner votre avis :D**

 **J'essaie de vous poster le chapitre suivant mercredi, au plus tard Jeudi :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Oui oui oui, un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai décidé de continuer avec ce rythme, à savoir un chapitre le mercredi et un chapitre le dimanche ;)**

 **Et merci aussi à Siy Simon pour ses reviews, en effet, Hermione va peut-être rendre Drago meilleur ... mais il va peut-être le payer très cher ...**

 **et merci aussi à SwanGranger, en effet, il va y avoir du rapprochement, mais ce n'est qu'à partir du prochain chapitre que ça va commercer à être ... voilà ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** _La beauté d'une personne est dans les yeux de celui qui la regarde_

 ** _Narratrice Pansy_**

Nous sortons de ma chambre, le sourire accroché à nos lèvres. Harry nous attend, visiblement nerveux, sur le canapé. On le rejoint, Hermione à sa droite et moi à sa gauche. Son regard méfiant passe d'Hermione à moi et de moi à Hermione. Il arrête finalement son regard sur Hermione :

\- Ça va Mione ?

\- Oui Harry. Ça va un peu mieux.

\- Et toi Pansy ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Bien, alors pour oublier tout ça, que diriez-vous de sortir dans le parc pour se changer un peu les idées ?

\- Quelle bonne idée !

S'exclame Hermione, en sautant sur ses pieds, déjà prête à partir. Harry la regarde en souriant, puis, tous deux tournent leur regard vers moi. Encore une chose dont je suis privée à cause de mes chaînes.

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop risqué pour moi, on pourrait nous voir ... Mais si vous voulez, allez y, ne vous privez pas pour moi, ça ira, je lirai des bouquins.

Ils se concertent du regard, comme s'ils discutaient mentalement. Puis Hermione dit d'une voix sûre :

\- Je crois que finalement je vais allé discuter avec Ron.

\- Bonne chance Hermione. Moi, je vais rester un peu avec Pansy, si elle veut, bien sûr.

Je souris à ce petit geste qu'ils ont fait pour moi. J'adresse un sourire à Hermione :

\- J'espère que ça va bien se passer avec Ronald. Je crois savoir qu'il est pas toujours gérable ...

Elle me lance un sourire complice et franchit le portrait.

D'abord, il y a un silence gêné entre Harry et moi. Puis, Harry vient s'assoir à côté de moi et ose enfin me demander :

\- Pansy, je t'ai pas demandé ... enfin ... on n'en a pas reparler ... depuis ... depuis hier soir ... mais ...

\- Tu ... tu veux savoir pourquoi ...

Il secoue la tête affirmativement et prend ma main dans la sienne pour m'encourager à me confier à lui :

\- Je suis née dans une famille où ma vie était déjà décidée à ma place. Mes choix, mes amis, mes amours, toute ma vie avait déjà été programmée, sans que mon avis ne soit pris en compte. Je ne suis pas maitresse de ma vie ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est, c'est presque comme être dans un moule et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Je subie tout ça en silence. Tous mes faits et gestes sont surveillés et ma vie est déjà toute tracée, alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis en prison et je traîne mes chaînes, et ça me rend malade. Même si le Lord est mort, ses fidèles sont toujours là et en activité, et c'est toujours possible d'obtenir la marque des ténèbres. Mais hier soir, j'ai pris conscience qu'il y avait peut être une autre issue ... De toutes façon, qui m'aurait pleuré ? Certainement pas mes parents ! C'était la solution idéale pour moi, ma seule chance ...

\- ... la mort.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Une seule. Je me promet que c'est la dernière que je verserai. Harry me met sur ses genoux et me sert fort contre lui. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou me réconforte, et me donne confiance :

\- Promis, je vais t'aider. Tu vas reprendre ta vie en main, je vais t'aider à devenir libre. Mais il faut que tu m'en dises plus ...

Je prend une grande inspiration :

\- Je n'ai aucunes vraies règles. La seule chose, c'est que je dois me plier aux volontés de mon fiancé ...

\- Drago ...

Dit Harry dans un souffle. J'hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation :

\- Il aime bien me faire passer pour une idiote. Mais ces derniers temps, il me laisse tranquille, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre ...

Il caresse tendrement ma joue :

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. Et puis, une sang-pur se doit d'être mince, et Malfoy est très exigeant sur ça.

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes et hésiter encore à me poser une question, ce que je vois dans ses beaux yeux verts :

\- Et pour ce qui est ... du ... enfin ... je veux dire ... sous la couette ?

Je le regarde et explose d'un rire, mais d'un rire qui est aussi un peu forcé, mais presque naturel :

\- Pour l'instant, il ne m'a pas touché. Il a bien essayait une fois, mais il n'a pas réussit. Il attend le mariage, un peu pour me porter le coup de grâce ...

Il soupire de soulagement. Jamais ce monstre n'aura le droit de poser ses sales pattes sur moi. Je préfère mourir.

Je me lève alors et vais vers la bibliothèque. Je prends un de ces livres moldus que j'aime bien lire et je retourne m'asseoir sur Harry :

\- Tu aimes bien ces livres, n'est-ce pas ?

Me demande-t-il en souriant. Je me sens fondre :

\- Ouai, ça change un peu des livres de magies.

Je commence à lire. Harry pose son menton sur mon épaule et lit avec moi. Les heures passent, sans que nous nous en rendions compte tellement on est bien. Tout ce qui compte pour nous en ce moment, c'est le corps de l'autre collé contre le sien, lisant les mêmes lignes du livre. Quand nous finissons le livre, il est largement l'heure d'aller manger. Harry descends et me laisse seule. Je profite de ce petit moment seule pour ranger un peu le désordre de ma chambre. Une fois fini, je retourne dans la salle commune et je m'aperçois qu'Harry est là, avec un repas pour moi sur la petite table. Je lui sourit et je mange avec faim pour une fois. Il reste durant tout le repas avec moi, se contentant de me regarder manger sans rien dire. Puis, nous allons nous coucher, chacun de notre côté, murmurant à l'autre un petit "bonne nuit" rapide à l'intention de l'autre. Je m'endors vite cette nuit là. Et surtout, aucunes larmes ne se sont échappées de mes yeux.

Les jours passent. J'ai peur d'affronter les gens et qu'ils voient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est bête, mais tous les jours je trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas sortir de ma chambre et aller en cours. Personne ne se demande où je suis, et c'est tant mieux. Harry et Hermione viennent souvent me voir, pour discuter avec moi, me faire rattraper les cours, ou même juste essayer de me convaincre de retourner en cours. Hermione ne parle plus à Drago, même si celui-ci essait tout le temps de lui parler. D'après Harry, Malfoy semble plus malheureux que jamais, et Hermione joue bien la comédie, mais elle n'arrive pas à le tromper. Moi aussi je le vois, elle est malheureuse. Et il y a aussi Weasley, qui semble n'avoir rien compris ni pour Malfoy, ni pour moi.

Mais j'ai aussi peur de ne pas avoir la bonne réaction quand je croiserai Malfoy dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours. J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne comédienne et qu'il découvre tout. Devrai-je faire semblant d'être malheureuse ? Ou bien devrai-je montrer mon bonheur ? Peut-être devrai-je rester neutre ? C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais la chaleur de l'appartement est si douce et protectrice ...

Pour occuper mes journées, je lis tous les livres moldu de la bibliothèque. Je suis devenu accro.

Nous somme déjà mis Octobre et il fait déjà très froid. Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Harry reviennent des cours :

\- Salut toi ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu as dévoré tous les livres de notre petite bibliothèque ?

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Et toi, Rogue t'a bien humilié j'espère !

Hermione rit en nous voyant nous taquiner. Tous les deux s'installent sur la table basse et Hermione me demande :

\- Tu veux m'aider Pans' ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Je dois préparer le bal de Noël, et Malfoy m'a dit que tu m'aiderai à sa place ...

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis, si Malfoy l'a dit ...

Hermione sort des tonnes de parchemins et commence ravi ses explications.

\- Alors voilà, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de très pratique pour ce bal. En plus, ça changerai d'habitude et original : ce serai un bal masqué !

Harry et moi, nous nous regardons et nous sourions :

\- C'est une super idée, comme ça, Pansy pourra rester avec nous !

Hermione me fixe :

\- Tu sera là au moins ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez mes parents pendant les vacances !

Nous continuons à peaufiner les détails pendant des heures, puis Hermione se retire pour aller manger. Harry et moi prenons, comme à notre habitude, notre repas en tête à tête dans notre salle commune, qu'un elfe de maison nous apporte gentiment en échange de vieux vêtements. Puis, nous allons dans ma chambre nous allonger dans mon lit. Il plonge son regard dans le mien :

\- Tu compte revenir bientôt en cours ?

\- Oui.

Il me prend dans ses bras :

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Mais on est là avec Mione. On est tes anges gardiens. Tout va bien ce passer Princesse Rose ...

J'ai envie de croire à ses belles paroles :

\- D'accord, si tu le dit ...

Je regarde ses yeux vert émeraude. J'y vois tellement de chose dans ses yeux, et surtout ce vert, il me fait penser à l'espérance, à la chance, à l'espoir. Ma lueur d'espoir. Puis, mes yeux se ferment lentement et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endors dans ses bras, là où je me sens le plus en sécurité.

* * *

Je me réveille lentement et j'essaie de bouger, mais je tiens quelque chose dans mes bras. J'ouvre alors entièrement les yeux et je m'aperçois que c'est Pansy. Elle dort encore profondément. J'en profite pour la regarder sans qu'elle ne me voit. Je regarde ses paupières fermées, sa peau blanche et laiteuse, ses cheveux noir corbeau avec des reflets bruns, ses joues légèrement rosies, ses lèvres rouges ... J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais j'essaie de refouler cette envie car je sais que c'est mes hormones.

C'est la seule fille que je fréquente à part Hermione, mais elle, c'est ma sœur de coeur. Pansy se rend t-elle compte à quel point nous sommes proche ? Elle est toujours dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas la toucher. Elle me torture, me brûle les yeux et la peau. J'ai appris à la regarder différemment. Elle n'est pas du tout comme Ginny était, rien à voir avec elle, mais elle est belle, à sa façon. Je ne peux plus me retenir, alors, je caresse sa joue avec le dos de ma main. Elle a la peau si froide et j'aimerai tellement pouvoir la réchauffer. Elle cligne des yeux, signe qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je la connais par coeur. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle me sourit :

\- Je crois qu'on a cours, non ?

Je lui souris à mon tour et je me lève. Nous nous préparons chacun de notre côté, et nous descendons à tour de rôle dans la Grande Salle. J'y vais en premier et quelques minutes après mon arrivé, elle rentre à son tour dans la salle. Tout le monde la dévisage, surpris de la voir après ces longues semaines d'absence. Elle va s'assoir à la table des vert et argent, dans un coin, toute seule. Je la vois se servir à manger, et manger tranquillement, sans se soucier des gens qui l'entourent et la regardent. Puis, c'est la grande entrée de Monsieur Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, la Fouine, et de ses acolytes. Quand il voit Pansy, un sourire Malfoyen se dessine sur son visage, et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle, suivi et entouré de ses deux gorilles et de Zabini et Nott. A côté de moi, Hermione suit la scène tout aussi attentivement que moi. En fait, toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce regardent discrètement ce qui est en train de se passer.

Malfoy se penche vers Pansy et l'embrasse sauvagement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, ce qui est vrai, et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Je sens Hermione se crisper à côté de moi, alors que Ron a toujours la tête plongée dans son bol. On voit bien que Pansy essaie de le repousser, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir, de le frapper et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me serai bien levé, mais Hermione me tient par la main pour ne pas que je bouge. Ce serait prendre un trop gros risque pour Pansy et je n'ai pas le droit. Quand il se détache d'elle, il lui adresse un sourire satisfait, mais elle l'ignore, imperturbable. Ils discutent tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais je peux deviner les sujets de discussion. Puis, alors qu'elle est en train de manger, il lui enlève ce qu'elle mange. Pansy reste d'abord calme et essaie de reprendre de la nourriture. Mais Malfoy l'en empêche. Alors Pansy fait quelque chose qui surprend tout le monde et elle hausse la voix :

\- Drago, donne moi cette tartine, s'il te plait.

Malfoy prend un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de prendre cette tartine. Ça ressemble à un jeu pour lui. Mais Pansy n'en démord pas :

\- Je t'ai demandé de me rendre ma tartine.

Malfoy refuse encore, son sourire satisfait grandissant encore. Pansy change alors de technique. Elle se lève et crie :

\- Donne moi ma tartine, j'ai faim ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de nourriture ! Tu n'as même aucun droit sur moi !

Le visage de Malfoy change alors. Il est très en colère :

\- Tu es vraiment indigne et beaucoup trop grosse, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dirais, et c'est un ordre !

Tout le monde les regarde stupéfait. Les professeurs n'interviennent même pas tellement la scène est irréaliste. Mais Pansy se laisse toujours pas faire :

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

Alors là, l'improbable se produit. Drago se lève et la gifle violemment. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Si Hermione ne me tenait pas fermement, je me serai déjà levé.

Pansy tient sa joue. Elle lance un regard meurtrier à Drago, avant de partir en courant hors de la Grande Salle. Hermione essaie de me retenir, mais je ne peux pas rester là.

Je me lève et cours après elle, sous le regard étonné et surpris de tout le monde. Je la vois partir en direction du parc. Je la suis, même si c'est dur de la suivre, mais elle ne sait surement pas que je suis juste derrière elle. Elle trouve un endroit discret, et essaie de reprendre son souffle et de retenir ses larmes. Elle est dos à moi et je m'approche doucement d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle sursaute, et comprend vite que ce n'est que moi :

\- Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes ...

\- Tu as bien réagi, c'est le plus important. Tu as bien humilié Malfoy et il ne risque plus de t'embêter. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai peur des conséquences ...

\- Arrête de penser au futur et d'avoir peur. Ne penses qu'à maintenant, l'instant présent et vis le à fond. C'est ce que dit toujours Sirius.

Elle acquiesce et se blottit encore plus contre moi. Elle va me faire devenir fou. Après quelques minutes tendrement élancés, je me détache à regret d'elle :

\- On va être en retard en cours !

Elle fait oui de la tête et me suit. Arrivés dans le château, nous nous séparons, chacun allant vers son cours. Les heures passent. Tout ce passe bien pour moi, mais je m'inquiète quand même un peu pour elle. Quand je rentre à l'appartement, Pansy n'est pas encore rentrée. Je suis un peu inquiet, mais je décide d'attendre un peu avant de partir à sa recherche. Finalement, elle arrive une dizaine de minutes, elle arrive les bras chargés de livres avec Hermione.

\- Mais où étiez-vous ! Je me suis inquiété comme un fou moi !

\- Du calme Roméo ! On était à la bibliothèque, Juliette n'avait plus de livre à l'eau de rose à lire !

Me dit Hermione en plaisant. Pansy et moi virons au cramoisi et Hermione est vraiment amusée par la situation. Pansy détourne l'attention :

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à Ron ? N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui devient rouge. Bien fait pour elle, elle l'a bien cherché !

\- Quand je dis de parler à Ron, c'est de notre amitié bien sûr.

Rajoute Pansy. Hermione émet un rire nerveux :

\- Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler à Ron ?

Pansy et moi échangeons un regard complice et nous nous retenons d'éclater de rire.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrai lui annoncer demain midi. C'est Mercredi, on a pas cours l'après-midi, ce serait parfait !

Dis-je. Les filles approuvent d'un signe de la tête et nous ne nous étendons pas plus sur le sujet.

Après avoir finit nos quelques devoirs, Hermione va manger avec Ron, et nous, nous mangeons toujours en tête à tête dans notre salle commune. Puis, Pansy me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle se laisse tomber dans le lit et je me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se blottit contre moi comme plus tôt dans la journée :

\- Je crois que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie pour une première journée de cours. Tu avais peut-être raison, je vais peut-être m'en sortir ...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ou d'ajouter quelque chose qu'elle s'est déjà endormie. Je me lève du mieux que je peux, la regarde une dernière fois, hésitant, puis je dépose un baiser sur son front avant d'aller me coucher.

 **" L'espoir fait vivre "**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Je peux déjà vous dire que se détacher de Drago sera très difficile pour Pansy, et que ça ne sera pas évident pour Pansy et Harry ...**

 **A dimanche :D**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Petite surprise, je publie en avance :)**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui devrait beaucoup vous intéresser, mais ne me détestez pas ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** _Qui craint souffrir, souffre déjà ce qu'il craint_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Je me réveille et je sens le froid autour de moi. Nous sommes mi-Novembre déjà, et les vacances de Noël approchent doucement alors que celles du début du mois s'éloignent lentement. Nous sommes tous allés au Terrier pour compenser, puisque l'on passe Noël ici, mais je me suis quand même senti mal de laisser Pansy seule à Poudlard. Heureusement tout s'est bien passé pour elle, et de toute façon, j'avais acheté un stock de livres comme elle les aime pour l'occuper et nous avons échangé des lettres tous les jours.

Petit à petit, je me lève et enfile quelques vêtements avant de sortir dans la salle commune. Pansy est déjà debout et elle lit, emmitouflée dans un pull en laine moldue que je lui ai prêté. Elle a apparemment aussi appelé un elfe de maison, puisque le petit-déjeuner est servi sur la table basse, devant la cheminée dégageant une douce chaleur. Quand je vois la quantité de nourriture sur la table, je m'exclame :

\- Je sais que tu es affamée, mais il n'y en a pas un peu beaucoup ? On pourrait nourrir une armée d'elfes avec ça !

Pansy relève la tête de son livre, et me sourit. Cela fait un mois que Malfoy la laisse tranquille, et je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Elle marque sa page en la cornant et pose son livre sur la table avant de tapoter la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé :

\- C'est pas pour une armée, mais pour Ron. Hermione est allée le chercher. C'est pour aujourd'hui.

Ha, oui, j'avais oublié. Ça fait un mois qu'on doit annoncer notre amitié à Ron, et surtout la lui faire accepter, mais on repousse toujours au lendemain. Enfin bref, c'est pas trop tôt, mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

C'est à ce moment-là que le tableau s'ouvre sur Hermione et Ron. Hermione vient tout de suite s'asseoir à côté de Pansy, comme si de rien n'était et demande gaiement :

\- Salut Pans' ! Tu lis le livre que je t'ai prêté ?

Ron les regarde complètement ahuri. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose quand même ! On a pas été très discret, et toute l'école se doute de quelque chose, quand même, il est le plus proche de nous, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte ! Je m'assieds entre Hermione et Pansy et j'invite Ron à nous rejoindre :

\- Viens manger Ron, il y a un festin qui t'attend !

Il s'exécute en silence, mais continu de nous regarder d'un air méfiant. Je vois bien qu'Hermione et Pansy se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas rire et sourire comme des idiotes. J'avoue que moi aussi je me retiens de rire tellement la situation et comique. Après un long moment de silence, ni tenant plus, Pansy éclate de rire. Bien sûr, Hermione et moi commençons à rire aussi, alors que Ron s'énerve :

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe enfin !

Hermione, toujours morte de rire essaie de lui expliquer :

\- Ron ! Tu n'es quand même pas aveugle à ce point ! C'est évident quand même !

Son visage devenant écarlate, nos rires redoublent d'intensité. J'ai mal aux côtes tellement je ris.

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

\- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais !

Mais Ron n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Il se lève furax et nous crit :

\- Bon, alors je vais vous laisser entre amis ! Je vais aller voir si je peux pas devenir ami avec ... hum ... Malfoy peut-être ! Puisque vous en avez décidé ainsi ! Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait bien penser de cette histoire ?

Nos rires cessent d'un coup et mon sang se fige. Nous retenons notre souffle alors que Ron part en furie. Hermione se lève et part en courant après lui. Pansy est figée d'horreur et je vois qu'elle retient difficilement ses larmes. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras, et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud me chatouille. Mais la situation est loin d'être amusante. Je fais alors apparaître une rose verte, ce qui lui remonte un peu le moral, mais je vois bien qu'elle est morte de peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revient, à notre plus grand soulagement avec Ron, même s'il fait un peu la tête. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air boudeur, il marmonne des excuses inaudibles à Pansy.

\- Je lui ai tout raconté, toi et Harry, moi et Drago. Il est au courant de tout à présent. Et je lui ai aussi promis qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun secret entre nous.

Pansy se relève et fait face à Ron. Ron essaie d'esquisser un sourire et lui tend la main, de bonne grâce :

\- Amis ?

Pansy lui saute dessus littéralement dessus, le prenant au dépourvu. Ron ne sachant pas comment réagir et prit au dépourvu, décide de rire de la situation :

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai agi comme un idiot.

\- Ça fait rien, c'est déjà oublié.

Pansy lui adresse un sourire, et tout le monde s'installe sur le canapé, autour du petit-déjeuner. Et comme tout le monde aurait pu s'y attendre, il se jette goulument sur le festin qui nous attend.

* * *

J'ai eu affreusement peur que toute cette belle histoire se finisse quand Ron est parti. Maintenant, ça fait une semaine qu'il est au courant. Il me traite comme sa petite sœur, et j'aime bien ça. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être la remplaçante de Ginny, auprès de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'ils la voient en moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils m'aiment pour ça. Je veux qu'ils m'aiment pour moi, Pansy Parkinson, celle que je suis, pas celle qu'ils veulent que je sois. Mais ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est Malfoy. J'ai aucune nouvelle de lui ces derniers temps. Il prépare quelque chose, je le connais trop bien pour ne pas le savoir. Il est forcément au courant que c'est moi qui ai parlé à Hermione de son stupide défi. Ça va être ma fête quand il décidera de se venger.

La semaine prochaine, il y a une sortie de prévu au Pré-au-Lard , pour qu'on puisse acheter nos costumes pour le bal de Noël, et aussi nos cadeaux. Les vacances sont dans seulement deux semaines, et le bal dans trois.

Hermione a insisté pour que j'aille avec elle faire mes achats. Harry nous prêtera des affaires à lui pour que je ne me fasse pas voir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit et comment je pourrai bien être discrète. Je me contente de leur faire confiance, même si je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre et que j'ai hâte d'y être.

Aujourd'hui, quand je me lève, un hibou attend à ma fenêtre. Il tient une lettre dans sa patte. Qui peut bien m'écrire ? Quand je saisis la lettre, je m'aperçois, trop tard, que c'est en fait une beuglante :

 _"Pansy !_

 _Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça ? Humilier ton futur mari de la sorte ! Tu es une honte, non seulement pour les sangs-purs, mais aussi pour ta famille ! Fais attention à toi jeune fille ! Nous voulons que tu rentres pendant les vacances de Noël et que tu te reprennes en main ! Tu seras sévèrement punie à ton retour ! Sinon, une bonne nouvelle pour toi : nous avons décidé de te donner une mission, et peut-être même la marque durant les vacances ! N'oublie pas, tu dois respect et obéissance à ton fiancé. Ne nous déçoit plus ! "_

La lettre se déchire en mille morceaux avant même que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne peux plus leur échapper maintenant, ils m'ont piégés. Je ne dois rien dire à Harry, Hermione et Ron, ils risqueraient de vouloir me protéger et ça aggraverait la situation.

Je vais devoir rompre mon amitié avec eux et retourner voir Malfoy pour tout arranger. Ça vaut peut-être mieux pour nous tous.

Je passe toute ma journée à éviter le trio d'or, même si ce n'est pas facile. Le soir, alors que je sais qu'Harry et Ron ont un entrainement et qu'Hermione est avec eux, je me rends à l'appartement d'Hermione et Malfoy. Je toque au portrait et il m'ouvre. Même si je devine sa surprise, il garde son masque froid :

\- Que veux-tu ma chère Pansy ?

\- Passer un peu de temps avec toi, mon Draginouchet d'amour !

Dis-je d'une voix trop aiguëe. Il m'observe quelques secondes, avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser sauvagement. Je réponds à son baiser du mieux que je le peux, mais ce n'est pas facile tellement notre échange est violent. Il m'attire lentement vers le canapé, toujours en m'embrassant. Enfin, il m'allonge dessus et se met sur moi. Je sens ses mains passer sous ma chemise. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Un haut le coeur me prend et je le repousse. Cette fois, il ne cache pas sa surprise, mais un sourire Malfoyen apparaît aussi vite que disparaît sa surprise sur son visage. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à mon oreille :

\- Tu as déjà oublié ce que la beuglante disait ?

Mon envie de vomir se renforce et je le repousse encore plus fort de sur moi. Il réajuste sa chemise, alors que je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. C'est un jeu pour lui.

\- Tu as raison, on sera mieux dans ta chambre ! Et puis, je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Potter de me voir !

Je fais non de la tête, suppliante, mais il m'attrape par la main et me tire de force jusqu'à mon appartement. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il connaît le mot de passe et n'a aucun mal à ouvrir le portrait. A peine sommes-nous rentrés, qu'il m'embrasse encore plus sauvagement que la première fois. Cette fois, je ne réponds pas à ses baisers. Il me soulève, en prenant bien soin de passer ses mains sur tout mon corps, de me caresser, et me plaque encore plus fort contre le mur. J'ai mal après ce contact dur entre mon dos et le mur de pierre et je laisse échapper une grimace de douleur. Il le fait exprès pour me faire encore plus souffrir. Il longe le mur, se rapprochant petit à petit de la porte de ma chambre. Soudain, comme un miracle, j'entends la voix d'Harry :

\- Malfoy, lâche la tout de suite !

Malfoy retire sa bouche de la mienne et le regarde avec un rictus mauvais :

\- Elle a l'air de vouloir que je la lâche ?

Harry me lance un coup d'œil. J'aperçois Hermione et Ron derrière lui, tous les deux prêt à agir s'il le faut. Je leur fait un non de la tête, mais Harry insiste quand même :

\- Lâche la tout de suite !

Malfoy sourit et me lâche. Je tombe comme une masse, par terre. Encore une fois je grimace de douleur. Je n'ose pas relever la tête mais je vois que Malfoy se dirige vers la sortie, menacé par trois baguettes. Avant de sortir, il me lance :

\- Je crois que tu vas bien t'amuser durant les vacances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à prévu ton père, mais je sens que tu vas revenir en pleine forme !

Une larme coule sur ma joue mais personne ne la voit, par-ce que je l'écrase avec ma manche aussitôt.

Harry vient près de moi et me tend la main, mais je le repousse, sans même lui adresser un regard. Je me lève et pars en courant dans ma chambre, claquant la porte le plus fort possible et la verrouillant pour ne pas qu'ils viennent me voir. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, et m'endors, épuisée par tous ce qui s'est passé et toutes les émotions fortes de la journée. Plus tard, je me réveille alors que le ciel est encore noir. Je suis encore un peu endormie, et il n'y a aucune lumière, je n'y vois rien. Je me lève à tâtons, et gagne tant bien que de mal et d'un pas trainant dans la salle de bain. Il fait encore plus noir, aucune fenêtre ne permet aux rayons de la Lune d'éclairer un minimum la pièce. J'ouvre un placard, et je fais tout tomber par maladresse. J'attrape enfin ce que je cherche, après avoir fouillé dans le tas d'objets. Je remonte la manche de mon pull. Je ne les vois pas, mais je sais que mes cicatrices sont là. 16 entailles. Une pour chaque putain d'années que j'ai vécue. Certaines ne sont même pas cicatrisées. Je caresse tendrement mon poignet . Puis, je fais lentement passé la lame de rasoir sur ma peau, savourant le contact froid et tranchant contre ma peau nue. 17 entailles. Le sang coule doucement de ma plaie. Je le laisse librement couler, sans même essayer de stopper le saignement. La porte s'ouvre, la lumière s'allume, et un cri me parvient :

\- Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il court jusqu'à moi et me prend dans ses bras. Comme je le hais. Je le hais de me faire ressentir cette paix intérieure. La même que celle de mes plaies. Je le hais de ce réconfort qu'il m'apporte. Je le hais pour toutes les bonnes choses qu'il apporte dans ma vie. Il prend mon poignet, les yeux pleins de larmes, et le fixe. Je m'en veux d'embrumer ses beaux yeux verts. Couleur des Serpentards. Il me dit calmement :

\- Tout va bien Pansy. Je vais m'occuper de toi, et tu verras, tout va bien ce passer maintenant.

Il attrape plusieurs choses moldus, et tamponne mon poignet toujours en sang avec du coton et ses produits. Après ça, il me met une bande collante, pour ne pas que je recommence. Puis, il se lève, et me porte jusqu'à son lit, sans rien dire. Il semble profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il me couche délicatement, comme si j'étais une poupée de verre, à l'intérieur de ses couettes chaudes. Il s'apprête à partir, mais je le retiens par le bras :

\- Non, reste. Ne me laisse pas seule. Ne me laisse pas seule avec moi-même.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi sous la couette. Son corps est si chaud, le mien si froid. Pourquoi ? Je m'accroche à Harry. J'ai peur. Il me sert contre lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux pas qu'il me laisse, qu'il m'abandonne, j'ai besoin de lui.

Il me comprend sans qu'on ait besoin de parler. Il suffit que je regarde ses yeux, et lui les miens, et nous nous comprenons. C'est ce lien magique qui nous uni. Et j'ai besoin de ce lien. J'agis de manière complètement illogique et irréfléchie, sans que ça ait aucun sens, même pour moi. Je ne comprends même pas mes propres choix. Mais lui, il me comprend. Je sais que je joue avec le feu, je dois pas, mais c'est trop tentant. Morphée vient me chercher, et je le suis dans le pays des rêves. Quand je me réveille, il est toujours là, à mes côtés. Il est déjà réveillé et me regarde, soucieux. Une fois réveillée, je plonge mon regard dans le sien :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre que je me réveille.

\- Si. Tu avais besoin que je sois là. Alors, je suis là.

On se lève et nous déjeunons en silence, chacun dans notre bulle, ou plutôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il décide de m'emmener dans la tour d'astronomie. Ça devrait me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, mais non, je suis presque heureuse qu'on y aille. J'ai peur qu'on nous voie, mais il m'assure qu'il sait de source sûre que personne ne nous verra. Arrivés en haut, nous contemplons le paysage. C'est si beau. Ça ressemble à la liberté. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il me demande, peu sur de lui, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise :

\- Dis, tu comptes bien aller au bal de Noël ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ... tu as déjà ... un cavalier ?

\- Je devrais y aller avec Malfoy, mais je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une fille plus passionnante que moi ...

\- Alors ... ça te dirait ... d'y aller ... avec moi ?

Alors là, je suis complètement prise au dépourvu et je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre :

\- Heu ... je sais pas ... oui, surement ...

Et là, encore plus prise au dépourvu, il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ma seule réaction est de le gifler, avant de partir en courant loin de lui.

 **" C'est parfois, dans un regard ou dans un sourire que sont caché les mots que l'on a jamais su dire. "**

* * *

 **Pas frapper, pas frapper, pas frapper !  
**

 **Je sais, sur le coup, j'ai vraiment été très méchante ... Alors je vous autorise à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :)**

 **La suite, comme d'habitude :D**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Vous l'attendiez avec impatience après ce baiser mouvementé, voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** _L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

J'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je ressentais pour Harry.

Pour Ron, c'était clair que ce que je ressentais été de la fraternité, même si je n'avais jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs.

Pour Hermione aussi, c'était clair : elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, bien qu'elle soit aussi ma seule amie.

Mais pour Harry, je n'avais jamais donné de nom à ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'était étrange, il y avait trop de choses contradictoires qui se mélangeaient, et c'était tellement indescriptible que je n'y comprenais rien, et je n'avais pas non plus trop cherché à comprendre non plus, par-ce que ce nouveau sentiment que je développais pour lui était terrifiant.

Mais quand il m'a embrassé, ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est ça qui a mis un nom à ce que je ressens. Je suis encore incapable de le prononcer tellement je suis sous le choc, mais je sais qu'il est là et qui il est. Simplement, il n'est pas seul : il est mélangé à un autre sentiment fort. Que je connaissais très bien malheureusement : la peur. Ce qui est assez énervant, puisque je suis peureuse et que j'ai tout le temps peur.

Après notre baiser et ma fuite, je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre, seul endroit où je peux lui échapper. En lisant des livres d'Hermione, j'ai découvert quelque chose de bien pratique : un sort permettant de changer une décoration selon ses goûts. Je voulais depuis un moment l'expérimenter, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps. Mais cette fois, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, donc du temps à perdre. D'un tour de baguette magique, ma chambre changea complètement de décoration. Elle était toujours la même, sauf que les couleurs autour de moi avaient changées. Il y avait du rouge, de l'or, du jaune, du bleu, du rose, du orange, du violet et pleins d'autres couleurs de toutes les teintes possibles et imaginables. Comme si j'avais jeté des pots de peinture sur les murs de ma chambre. Mais nul part on voyait du vert, ou de l'argent, et encore moins du noir.

Je me sens soulagée et sereine. Je suis fière du résultat. Soufflant un bon coup, je m'assois à côté de mon précieux vase, contenant mes roses ensorcelées. Elles sont si belles, autant presque que celui qui me les a offertes. Mais je n'ai pas fini mon travail. Je m'attaque ensuite à mon armoire. Fini les vêtements délurés et incandescents. Je déchire mes tops trop courts, j'agrandis mes jupes trop courtes, je diminue la hauteur de mes talons trop hauts, je détruis tous ces vêtements qui font de moi une fille fausse et outrageante, tous mes vêtements qui ne me plaisent pas, qui ne sont pas moi. Je sors ensuite mes livres de magie noire et les brûle un par un. Je m'attaque ensuite aux quelques photos de ma famille et des Serpentards qui rejoignent mes livres. Il ne me reste plus rien. C'est un grand nettoyage qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'est comme un nouveau départ, le début d'une nouvelle vie dont je suis fière.

J'entends le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Ce doit être Harry qui revient. Le pauvre, je l'ai laissé complètement en plan là-haut. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera, ce n'était pas la meilleure réaction à avoir. Mais j'ai fait quelque chose qui va surement lui plaire. J'ai changé mes couleurs, donné un nom à mes sentiments, et j'ai comme retrouvé goût à la vie en en commençant une nouvelle. Je n'ai plus peur.

Je sors de ma chambre, sûre de moi. Harry est là, avec Ron et Hermione, en train de discuter sur le canapé. Il n'ose pas me regarder, alors qu'Hermione me dévisage et que Ron me sourit. Je m'avance calmement jusqu'à lui. Il relève la tête pour me regarder. Hermione et Ron guettent nos réactions, ils sont très certainement déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry se lève pour être à ma hauteur et nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Je m'approche de lui, et doucement, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et en moi, c'est une explosion de couleurs, de sentiments et de sensations qui éclate.

Il est d'abord surpris, mais il répond vite à mon baiser. J'y fais passer tous mes sentiments et mes émotions. Nos langues se mêlent, se gouttent, s'apprennent pour la première fois, dans un mélange d'harmonie. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux, les siennes entourent ma taille et me collent à lui. Nous nous détachons pour reprendre notre souffle après ce qui me semble être un temps trop court. Apparemment, Hermione et Ron sont partis discrètement pour nous laisser tranquille et en toute intimité. Harry se laisse tomber sur le canapé, je m'assois sur lui, alors que ses mains reprennent place autour de ma taille et que je vais loger mon visage dans son cou. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

\- Pourquoi ...

\- Pourquoi je t'ai laissé comme un idiot là-haut ? Je crois que j'ai eu peur. J'étais pas prête et tu m'a prise complètement eu dépourvu ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ...

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es là maintenant, et c'est le plus important. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Quelqu'un ma dit : " Arrête de penser au futur et d'avoir peur. Ne pense qu'à maintenant, l'instant présent. " et j'ai suivi son conseil !

Il me sourit, et m'embrasse de nouveau à en perdre haleine. Mais une horrible douleur me transperce les côtes, et je ne dis rien, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment magique. Je me contente de savourer ce moment de pur bonheur.

* * *

Quand elle est partit, j'ai regretté et je m'en suis voulu aussi. Elle n'était peut être pas prête, ou alors ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait avoir comme relation avec moi. Mais je pouvait plus résister, j'avais besoin d'être fixé, de savoir où on en était. Mais quand elle m'a embrassé après, je me suis senti revivre, c'était comme si la vie m'accordait une seconde chance. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne compte plus la laisser partir, je veux la garder auprès de moi et la protéger.

Nous passons une bonne heure à nous embrasser et nous câliner, sans que le temps semble s'écouler. Mais à présent, on frappe au portrait. Ça doit être Hermione et Ron. On doit tous parler, c'est important, il faut qu'on soit au point pour savoir ce qu'on fait. Ils entrent en silence, et l'échange de regard complice d'Hermione et Pansy ne m'échappe pas. Nous nous installons tous confortablement sur le canapé, et Pansy me prends la main. C'est Hermione qui prend la parole en première :

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- J'ai reçut une beuglante de mes parents hier. Je dois recevoir la marque aux vacances, et le mariage va surement être avancé. Mais parents sont très en colère contre moi, et comptent me punir comme il se doit.

Ses derniers mots me font frissonner d'effroi. Penser qu'on pourrait faire du mal à Pansy ou la séparer de moi ne me plait pas.

\- Mais tu peux toujours refuser, et rester ici, avec nous ! Tu serais en sécurité !

Lui demande Ron. Elle ne peut pas partir, ni se marier, on l'en empêchera. Je ne le permettrai jamais, surtout si c'est contre son gré. Mais Pansy semble se renfrogner :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je peux toujours me cacher, ne pas recevoir la marque, mais je ne peux pas échapper au mariage, du moins, pas éternellement.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Demande Hermione dont la curiosité est piqué à vif.

\- J'ai fait ce que l'on appelle un serment de mariage. C'est la même chose qu'un serment inviolable, sauf que c'est pour un mariage.

\- Pansy ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être étonné. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je n'avais que 4 ans Harry ! Il suffisait d'une goutte de sang, et si j'avais refusé, ils l'auraient pris de force et m'auraient sévèrement puni ! Tu sais ce que c'est la punition d'une enfant de 4 ans pour eux ? Je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Tu sais bien que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de signer cet horrible contrat !

Je me sens soudain mal de m'être emporté contre elle. Je sers sa main et lui murmure une excuse. Hermione reprend :

\- Je crois que j'avais lu quelque chose sur ça dans un livre, mais c'est une pratique très rare, souvent utilisée par les grandes familles de sorciers pour garder le pouvoir sur leurs enfants. C'est ça ?

Demande Hermione. Pansy acquiesce tristement :

\- Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur le contrat, seulement que nous sommes obligé de nous marier, sinon ...

Hermione et Pansy échangent un regard. Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon quoi ? Dîtes-nous !

Râle Ron. Hermione adresse un signe de la tête à Pansy :

\- Sinon c'est la mort du couple.

Le silence s'abat sur nous. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai déjà perdu Ginny, pas Pansy cette fois ! Je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterai pas !

\- Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et j'en parlerai aussi à Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution.

Dit Hermione, avant de rajouter :

\- En attendant, il faut absolument qu'on parle du bal !

J'avais complètement oublié ce stupide bal. Mais comme les yeux de Pansy s'illuminent, j'y prête plus attention, désireux de lui faire plaisir et de la rendre heureuse. Hermione nous expose son plan :

\- Alors voilà, il faudrait que personne ne puisse reconnaître Pansy, mais qu'elle ai quand même un signe distinctif pour que seul nous poussions la reconnaître. Je suppose que vous y allez ensemble ?

\- Oui, et toi, tu y va avec qui Mione ?

Demande Pansy, avec un grand sourire qui me fait plaisir.

\- Avec Ron, bien sûr !

S'exclame Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

On se jette un regard complice avec Pansy. Quand ils se décideront à s'avouer leur amour, ce sera drôle de les taquiner sur ça

\- Enfin, sauf si mes devoirs de préfète m'obligent à y aller avec Malfoy, mais je ne pense pas.

Ça, c'est mauvais signe, par-ce que c'est une sorte de message codé pour dire qu'elle aurait bien voulu y allé avec Malfoy. Pour détourner le silence lourd et gênant qui s'est installé, je déclare :

\- Pour moi, c'est parfait.

\- Il faudra que Pansy ait quelque chose qui te permette de la reconnaître. Mais je pense que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul ? De toute façon, demain, on va faire les boutiques Pansy, t'as pas oublié ?

\- Non non. Disons demain, vers 10 heures ici ?

\- Parfait. On va vous laisser les amoureux ! Vous avez surement des choses à faire et à vous raconter !

Cette remarque nous fait toujours rougir tout les deux. Et Hermione attrape Ron par le bras avant de le tirer vers la sortie.

Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je laisse Pansy en plan quelques secondes, le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs, puis je l'attrape par la main et nous sortons de la salle en courant. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons, ce sera une surprise. Arrivés devant la grande tapisserie, je passe trois fois devant, et la porte apparaît. Pansy me regarde émerveillée, comme si j'avais fait un tour de magie incroyable. Nous rentrons donc dans la salle sur demande, qui je l'espère, sera comme je le veux. A l'intérieure, il y a des fontaines et des rosiers partout. On se croirait dans un jardin intérieure ou, au moins dans un jardin d'hiver, principalement constitué de fontaines et roses. Pansy est complètement sous le charme. Je l'attire encore plus dans la salle, explorant chaque recoins de cet univers entièrement créé par mon esprit. Elle est tellement belle, elle semble planer de bonheur :

\- C'est magnifique ! Où sommes-nous et comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est la salle sur demande. J'ai simplement imaginé le décors, et tout est devenu réalité, un peu comme un rêve ...

Avant que j'ai pu lui en dire d'avantage, elle m'embrasse fougueusement, folle de bonheur. J'adore sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne, et je profite de la peau nue de ses bras pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Je l'entraine sur un banc de pierre sur ce qui semble être le milieu du jardin, et d'où nous admirons le paysage féérique qui nous entoure. Pendant qu'elle est absorbée par ce qui l'entoure, je la contemple. Elle rayonne de bonheur et est plus belle que jamais. Je caresse son visage tendrement et sa peau frémit à mon contact. J'embrasse chacun de ses doigts, alors que son rire cristallin se propage telle une onde dans la salle. Elle se lève et m'entraîne plus loin, sur un faux gazon. Elle s'allonge et je la rejoins. Puis, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse, et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je suis si bien là, son coeur battant comme seul musique et son corps contre le mien comme seule réalité. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je lui demande :

\- Pansy, tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

\- Oui, si ça peux te faire plaisir.

\- Je veux que tu me promette de ne plus jamais te faire du mal. Plus jamais tu pensera à ce que tu as pensé ces derniers jours. Tu oublis tout, et tu te concentre sur maintenant. Seulement sur maintenant.

Elle se redresse et m'adresse un sourire espiègle :

\- Je te le promet, si tu me promet de ne jamais m'abandonner.

Je me redresse à mon tour et chuchote :

\- Je te le promet ...

Puis, je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rose. Elle se rallonge à côté de moi, et nous passons des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter et rire, avant de nous endormir.

 _# - Aide moi !_

 _Je voudrai bien ..._

 _\- Sauve moi !_

 _J'essaie ..._

 _\- Ne m'abandonne pas !_

 _Il faut choisir maintenant ..._

 _\- Mon coeur et mon âme t'ont choisi, mais ma raison et mes chaînes ne t'ont pas choisies ..._

 _Je ne comprends pas ..._

 _\- Tu comprend très bien !_

 _Tu n'as pas choisi mes couleurs ..._

 _\- Je les ai choisi il y a bien longtemps, mais on m'en impose d'autres !_

 _Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis, elle part._

 _J'entends un dernier murmure : " je t'aime de toutes les couleurs". Je lui murmure pour la dernière fois :_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ... #_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Pansy dort toujours contre moi et rien ne semble pouvoir la perturber. Je la prends tendrement dans mes bras, en faisant attention pour ne pas la réveiller, et la porte jusque dans notre appartement. Je la couche dans son lit, et me glisse auprès d'elle, la serrant contre mon coeur. Je remarque les nouvelles couleurs de sa chambre et ça me plait bien. Elle nous ressemble sa chambre, c'est un peu un mélange de nous deux. Je remarque aussi qu'il n'y a ni vert, ni argent, ni noir, et je comprends pourquoi. Je la vois frissonner et je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle pour la réchauffer. Rien ne nous séparera, même pas la mort, c'est la seule certitude que j'ai sur notre avenir. La vie m'a déjà enlevé beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je compte bien garder Pansy, quoi qu'il en coute et quelque soit le prix qu'il faille payer. Oui, même si je dois le payer de ma vie.

 **" L'amour est un pêcher mortel, je préfère cesser de vivre, que de cesser de t'aimer "**

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous savez tout maintenant :)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Comme toujours, rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite ;D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, le voici !**

 **Je suis contente de vos réactions suite au dernier chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop dans les prochains chapitres ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** _Elle a perdue sa liberté le jour où elle s'est mise à l'aimer_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Je me réveille en sursaut encore une énième fois. Toujours le même cauchemar qui me hante. Pansy dort toujours à mes côtés. Je me lève et je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour me calmer un peu, mon coeur bat la chamade. Cela fait une semaine que je suis avec Pansy en secret, une semaine que je fais ce cauchemar toutes les nuits. On est heureux, mais c'est dur de vivre notre relation cachée. Dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras, mais les démonstrations publiques doivent être limitées.

Je donnerai ma vie pour qu'un sourire éclaire son visage. Je retourne me coucher auprès de Pansy. Elle est si innocente, si belle et paisible. Je la regarde dormir, ça m'apaise et parfois m'aide même à trouver le sommeil. Elle hypnotise mon regard. Je laisserai jamais Malfoy me la prendre. Je me rendors lentement, mes bras l'entourant et la protégeant. Quand je me réveille de nouveau, c'est l'heure de me préparer pour aller en cours. Pansy est déjà debout puisque sa place est vide à côté de moi. Je me lève et la rejoins dans la salle commune où le petit-déjeuner m'attend. Je dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres :

\- Ça va ma chérie ? Bien dormie ?

\- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

\- Très bien.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes rêves. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle prenne peur, elle a bien assez de soucis comme ça, je ne veux pas en plus en rajouter.

Nous déjeunons en silence, puis nous partons chacun de notre côté en cours, comme si de rien n'était. Toute la journée, on s'évite pour ne pas que notre secret soit découvert ou même pour ne pas être tenté. Pansy traine avec les Serpentards et Malfoy, même si ça ne me plaît pas, c'est mieux comme ça. Moi, je suis toujours avec le trio d'or, toujours à faire des bêtises, comme avant.

Après les cours, nous nous rendons tous les quatre à la bibliothèque, pour faire des recherches sur ce serment qui nous pourrit bien la vie, même si on s'amuse quand même pas mal à la bibliothèque, sous les réprimandes de Madame Pince et d'Hermione. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions quelque chose, au moins pour nous motiver. Nous faisons chacun nos recherches de notre côté pour être plus efficace et nous marquons les livres pour ne pas perdre de temps et utiliser plusieurs fois les mêmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste, mais je sais que le temps est compté. Même s'il faut que je trouve des alternatives, je vais la sauver. Nous sauver, par-ce que c'est aussi notre couple qui est menacé. Après une longue journée de cours et de recherche, je me retrouve enfin seul avec Pansy dans l'appartement. Elle a pas l'air très bien ces derniers jours. Elle a l'air fatiguée et elle est plus pâle que d'habitude. Même si elle a repris des couleurs et des formes, je la trouve un peu maladive ces derniers temps. Je la prends par les hanches :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Princesse ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Elle secoue la tête comme si elle reprenait ses esprits :

\- Non non, tout va bien Harry. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien d'important.

Elle m'embrasse comme pour me convaincre. Je réponds à son baiser tendrement, puis, je la soulève et la soutien contre moi. Je sens ses jambes enrouler ma taille, elle est si légère, presque aérienne. Je la serre fort contre moi, et décide qu'on serait mieux sur son lit. Je l'y porte, sans détacher mon corps du sien. Je l'allonge délicatement sur le lit et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. J'aime sentir sa peau froide se réchauffer contre la mienne, ses lèvres au goût du caramel, réglisse et fraise tagada contre les miennes, ses yeux océan si profonds dans les miens. Je suis complètement accro à elle comme un drogué l'est à l'ectasie. Sauf que la mienne n'est pas dangereuse, encore moi mortelle. Enfin, je crois. J'aime bien dessiner sur son ventre plat avec mes doigts et ça l'a fait souvent rire, ce que j'aime encore plus.

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, elle me repousse violemment, me faisant tomber du lit, et se met à crier en se tenant les côtes :

\- J'ai mal ! Aïeeeee ! Aide moi Harry !

Je la prends dans mes bras, complètement paniqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon esprit est complètement embrouillé :

\- Calme toi Pansy ! Je t'en supplie, reste calme ! Ne cris pas, ça va aller, je suis là !

\- J'ai mal Harry ! Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est insupportable ! Je t'en supplie !

Je la prends dans mes bras, et je m'aperçois qu'elle saigne abondamment. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où vient le sang, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle saigne. Retrouvant en partie mes esprits et je la prends dans mes bras et cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec beaucoup de mal : Pansy saigne beaucoup et n'arrête pas de se plier de douleur et de crier. C'est limite de la torture pour moi. Arrivés là-bas, je m'aperçois que Pansy n'est pas la seule à crier de douleur. Je n'arrive pas à apercevoir l'autre personne criant aussi, car Pompom prend tout de suite Pansy et la couche dans un lit, puis me vire carrément, en me disant de retourner dans mon dortoir et de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain, que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Pas franchement poli, encore moins agréable. Mais je ne discute pas, car j'aperçois Dumbledore, ce qui indique non seulement que la situation est grave, mais qu'il la prend en main aussi. Et j'ai confiance en lui.

Je traine un peu dans les couloirs et je trouve Hermione pas loin de l'infirmerie, en larmes :

\- Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Malfoy ... On était ... On était ... Peu importe ... Il s'est mis à crier de douleur ... C'était horrible ...

Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce, tout en lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pansy. Après ça, je propose de la raccompagner dans son dortoir. Une fois dans son dortoir, je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, morte de fatigue. Une fois sûr qu'elle dort bien et qu'elle va bien, je regagne ma chambre où le sommeil se fait désirer. Après plusieurs heures, je décide de lire quelques-uns de ces livres moldus dont Pansy raffole tant, et je finis par m'endormir quelques heures, mais pas suffisamment longtemps. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, je décide de me lever et de commencer à me préparer. Je vais ensuite voir Hermione, qui elle aussi est déjà réveillée. Nous prenons un déjeuner en silence dans la Grande Salle, et dès que l'occasion se présente, nous expliquons tout à Ron. C'est une journée triste morose qui s'annonce.

* * *

Avec Hermione, on est allé faire les boutiques la semaine dernière. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, tout le monde a préféré faire ses achats par hiboux, c'est très à la mode ces derniers temps. C'est aussi plus pratique par les temps qui courent, car même si le Lord est détruit, les mangemorts terrorisent encore la population. Harry m'a montré sa carte des maraudeurs, fantastique invention des maraudeurs, et on s'en ai servi pour plus de sécurité, même. Je n'avais jamais fait les boutiques avec une amie, c'était une grande première pour moi. Et c'était super ! J'ai découvert combien c'était agréable de discuter, d'avoir un avis sincère, quelqu'un avec qui rire et qui me comprend. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre à vivre normalement. On a d'abord passé plus de 3 heures avant de choisir nos costumes, et encore, on a longtemps hésité. Ensuite, on a mis encore quelques heures pour acheter les chaussures assorties, le maquillage adapté, les masques aussi, les accessoires essentiels et de quoi se coiffer. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, c'était géniale et une super expérience, que j'espère renouveler très vite.

Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai cette douleur lancinante qui ne me quitte que très rarement. Je n'en parle pas à Harry, je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter pour rien et puis, je suis sûre que ça va passer. Je sais qu'il a ses propres problèmes. Il croit que je ne le sais pas par-ce qu'il ne m'en parle pas, mais il se réveille souvent la nuit, surement à cause de cauchemars. Moi, c'est un sommeil sans rêve que j'ai. La journée, je suis avec Malfoy. On a fait comme un compromis : il me laisse ma liberté, et moi je trouve un moyen de nous libérer de notre pacte. Il a pas du tout envie de se marier avec moi. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir sa vie de coureur de jupons, sans avoir de femme et d'enfants dans les pattes et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans aucune obligation. Et ça me convient très bien. J'aurais jamais cru trouver un terrain d'entente avec Malfoy, mais on est tous les deux gagnants.

Je passe mes journées comme si j'étais normale, suivant comme un chien les Serpentards, et personne ne m'embête maintenant que j'ai de nouveau la protection de Malfoy. Et puis, dès qu'il n'y a plus personne, je suis avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. On travaille dur pour trouver comment nous libérer de ce contrat qui nous lie.

Ce soir, Harry revient de ses recherches, toujours vaines, moi, je suis rentrée plus tôt, car je suis très fatigué en ce moment et que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Il me prend tendrement les hanches et m'embrasse. Il me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien. Même si j'ai repris un peu de poids, il dit que je suis toujours aussi légère. Il me porte jusque dans ma chambre pour plus d'intimité. On préfère tous les deux ma chambre, avec toutes ces couleurs, elle nous correspond mieux que le rouge et l'or, c'est un peu plus notre chambre que la mienne d'ailleurs. De plus, c'est là qu'il y a nos précieuses roses. Il m'en offre de temps en temps.

Il m'allonge sur le lit avec délicatesse, et nous nous embrassons avec passion. Et là, la douleur revient, plus forte et présente que jamais. J'essaie de me retenir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me plie de douleur et je crie, j'essaie d'évacuer la douleur. C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aucun _Doloris_ ne m'a jamais fait autant de mal. Ça viens à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, c'est horrible. Ça ressemble à la fois à une brulure, un coup, une griffure, un coup de couteau, un pincement, une morsure. Toutes les douleurs du monde se réunissent en une. Le sang commence à couler. Je sens Harry me transporter, et une fois à l'infirmerie, la douleur diminue. J'aperçois Malfoy dans le lit à côté. Il saigne de partout. Je regarde mon corps, et m'aperçois avec horreur que je saigne aussi de partout. Je pousse un cri d'horreur. Le dernière fois que j'ai eu aussi mal, c'était …

 _La douleur est affreuse, insupportable. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Drago à côté de moi, plié en deux de douleur également. Quelques souvenirs me reviennent. Le Lord a voulu nous tester en nous imposant ça ... Mes vêtements et ceux de Drago sont entassé un peu plus loin, mais je constate avec soulagement que mes sous-vêtements cachent toujours mon corps. La douleur m'empêche de faire le moindre geste. Je saigne de la lèvre, le gout amer du fer me le confirme en plus de la douleur. La douleur nous a empêché de faire cette chose dégoutante, surtout que l'on ne voulait pas la faire. Nous sommes tous les deux entourés d'une immense flaque de sang. Notre sang. Tout ça, c'est sa faute. La douleur s'estompe petit à petit et j'y vois de plus en plus clair. Il se redresse avec beaucoup de mal, et me jette un regard noir :_

 _\- N'en parles à personne. Ce sera notre secret, tout le monde doit croire que nous l'avons fait._

 _Et il part, me laissant seule, et emportant la douleur à chacun de ses pas loin de moi._

Je vois du monde s'activer autour de moi sans pour autant discerner leurs identités. La douleur s'estompe petit à petit, en même temps que je sombre dans l'inconscience, aidé par les médicaments. Quand je me réveille, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Mais Harry n'est pas là, et ça, ça fait mal. Mais il y Hermione à mon chevet, et en même temps a celui de Malfoy. J'essaie de me relever, mais je suis trop faible. Hermione le voit et m'aide à me redresser :

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Reste calme Pansy, tout va bien. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as besoin de reprendre tes forces.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et se lève pour aller chercher Pompom et Dumbledore. Je lance un regard à Malfoy, qui a l'air de faire la tête. Hermione revient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prend la main. Dumbledore demande à Malfoy et moi, d'un air très sérieux et formel :

\- Avez-vous fait un quelconque serment magique ?

Nous échangeons un regard surpris avec Drago, avant de dire :

\- Oui

\- Nous avons fait un serment de mariage

Je lui demande :

\- Quel est le rapport ? Et qu'avons-nous ? C'est grave ? On va guérir ?

\- Miss Parkinson, il s'agit là d'un pacte très sérieux, avec des règles a respecter, sinon, les conséquences peuvent être très grave !

Me lance furieuse l'infirmière. Ça va, ça va, c'est pas elle qu'à signer ce pacte ! Dumbledore reprend plus calmement :

\- Vous savez surement que si vous rompez ce pacte, vous mourrez ?

Nous acquiesçons tous en même temps, avec triste mine. Hermione sert un peu plus fort ma main et Dumbledore reprend :

\- Vous savez aussi que Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter et Weasley, ainsi que moi-même effectuons des recherches approfondies dans le but de vous libérer de ce pacte ?

Nous acquiesçons une nouvelle fois, toujours en silence, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Il fait signe à Hermione de poursuivre :

\- En faisant ces recherches, nous avons trouvé quelques unes des règles les plus importantes à respecter.

\- Et il se passe quoi si on respecte pas ces règles ?

Demande Malfoy, qui est soudain plus intéressé par la discussion.

\- C'est simple jeune homme. Vous venez d'en avoir un aperçut. En bref, vous mourrez dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Dit Pompom très calme. Et bin dit donc, elle s'en fait pas beaucoup celle là. Elle a qu'à nous le dire si on l'emmerde ! Hermione me lance un regard noir. Pas étonnant vu le regard que je lance à l'infirmière, mais elle pourrait être un peu plus compréhensive quand même ! Je demande, d'un ton qui se veut hypocrite :

\- Et qu'elles sont ces règles ?

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, et nous ne les connaissons pas toutes. Nous en avons cependant déduit quelques-unes grâce à la traduction de Miss Granger de texte très ancien : la mariée doit évidemment rester vierge du début du contrat jusqu'au jour de son mariage, mais le mariage doit être impérativement consommé le soir même. Il y a également une autre règle plus compliquée : ce serment fut créé pour permettre aux mariages d'amour d'exister, surtout dans les familles de sang-purs où la majorité des mariages étaient arrangé. Mais l'idée fut reprise pour également obligée les enfants de sang-purs à accepter les mariages arrangés en les faisant signer trop jeune pour qu'ils comprennent ce dans quoi ils s'engagent. Comment expliquer la suite ...

\- Puis-je Professeur ?

Demande Hermione.

\- Bien sûr Miss, faites donc, vous devriez mieux pouvoir l'expliquer que moi.

\- Merci. À l'origine donc, ce serment est un serment d'amour mutuel. Ce qui implique que les deux personnes doivent s'aimer. Cependant, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Il se passe alors quelque chose d'étrange : pour rappeler aux fiancés leur serment, tous deux ressentent une douleur lorsqu'ils sont trop proches de quelqu'un, ou plus précisément, s'ils entretiennent des relations amoureuses.

Hermione marque un temps d'arrêt pour que nous assimilions bien la nouvelle. Le silence est vraiment perturbant.

\- En bref, c'est dangereux, mais pas mortel de rester auprès d'une personne que l'on aime.

Conclut Hermione. Je ne me sens pas du tout visée, mais bon, après tout, je ne suis pas la seule. Drago aussi est amoureux, par-ce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir mal alors que je ne suis pas avec Harry. Je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses, comme ces douleurs fréquentes quand je suis avec Harry ou après qu'Hermione vienne me voir sur un nuage. La douleur lors de la mission ratée de Malfoy. Qu'elle conne. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas me laisser aller, que c'était dangereux. Néanmoins, je ne regrette rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry. Ce que je vis avec lui, je suis prête à mourir de douleur juste pour une minute dans ses bras.

Dumbledore et Pompom se retirent, nous laissant tous les trois seuls pour parler entre nous :

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Je savais que j'aurais du mieux plus te surveiller ! Je veux plus que tu vois Potter, je vais pas souffrir les martyrs pour te faire plaisir !

Me lance Malfoy, comme un serpent jette son venin. Hermione sert ma main et lui lance un regard noir :

\- Tais-toi Malfoy, t'as pas à lui dicter sa vie. Laisse-la un peu tranquille. Et puis, c'est pas la seule à être amoureuse à ce que je sache !

Elle se lève avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer et ferme le rideau violemment. Elle est en colère contre lui. Soucieuse, je lui demande :

\- Harry est au courant de tout ça ?

\- Non, pas encore du moins, je dois aller lui dire. Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, on va trouver une solution. Je te le promets, tout va s'arranger.

\- Je pourrai toujours être avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ton choix. Tu risques de beaucoup souffrir physiquement si tu es trop proche de lui, mais rien ne vous empêche de rester ensemble. Ou sinon, tu peux choisir de t'éloigner de lui mais ...

\- ... Mais je souffrirai autrement. Et puis, Malfoy aussi risque de me faire souffrir. Je ne crois pas que lui aussi veuille renoncer à toi, même si ça lui fait mal. Il a toujours très bien supporté la douleur physique.

Complétais-je à bout de souffle, complètement épuisée. Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et dit, tout en se levant :

\- Je vais dire à Ron de rester avec toi, pendant ce temps je vais parler à Harry. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps et de l'espace pour digérer la nouvelle. Prend soins de toi, et aussi du grincheux dans le lit d'à côté !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je la vois déposer un baiser sur le front de Drago avant de sortir. Au dernier moment, elle rajoute :

\- Je sais que tu as déjà fais ton choix, mais réfléchi s'y encore un peu. Fais moi parvenir ta réponse quand tu sera prête. Je la dirai à Harry. Tu sais, je crois qu'il comprendra ton choix et qu'il l'acceptera, mais réfléchis bien quand même !

Tout ce que j'espère moi, c'est qu'il ne s'en veut pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne. De toute façon, mon choix est déjà fait, depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le moment même où il est entré dans le compartiment des préfets, je crois. Il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre, que ce mariage ai lieu ou pas, et je compte bien éviter de souffrir. J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça, la douleur physique ne me fait pas peur. J'aurais droit à mon conte de fée, aussi court soit-il.

 **" Parce ce que peu importe combien quelque chose nous blesse, parfois l'abandonner fait encore plus mal "**

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce serment ... Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et comment pensez-vous que va se dérouler la suite ?**

 **Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dimanche ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **J'arrive à être ponctuelle, je suis fière de moi :D**

 **Bon, je ne vous le cache pas, après la découverte du serment, ça se complique encore plus dans ce chapitre ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** _Dans "je l'aimais", il y a "mais"_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

Je me réveille , toujours à l'infirmerie, en la charmante compagnie de Drago. Comme le temps passe lentement quand on s'ennuie et qu'on a rien à faire. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé avec Harry. Finalement, c'est Ron qui vient me voir, et quand il rentre dans la pièce, je peux entendre Malfoy grogner de mécontentement :

\- Salut toi ! Ça va mieux depuis hier ?

\- Je reprend du poil de la bête. Comment va Harry, il le prend comment ?

Je n'essaie même pas de cacher mon besoin de savoir, mon besoin de lui, c'est inutile. Ron sourit tendrement devant mon inquiétude :

\- Il va bien. Il a eu très peur hier pour toi. Mais il va bien maintenant qu'il est rassuré et qu'il sait que tu vas bien. Hermione nous a tout expliqué, et il l'a mal prit par contre. Il s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir vu le mal qu'il te faisait. Il est mort de peur à l'idée de te perdre et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre. On a tous peur de te perdre en fait. Depuis la mort de ...

Il ne finira jamais sa phrase, et son regard se perd. Et je connais malheureusement la fin. Ça les a tous changé. J'aurais voulu la connaître d'une certaine façon. Du moins, j'aurais voulu la connaître mieux. Même si je sais que si elle n'était pas morte, Harry serait surement mort, mais j'aurai quand même voulu la connaître, elle semble être tellement exceptionnelle, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils me font ressentir. Mais encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de n'être que sa remplaçante, rien de plus. Je détourne mon regard de Ron pour ne pas qu'il voit que ce qu'il a dit m'a blessé. Il attrape doucement mon visage et le tourne vers lui, pour me regarder bien en face :

\- Pansy, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal ? D'après Hermione, je ne dis que des choses bêtes et blessantes. C'est à ce point là ? Par-ce que je m'en rend vraiment pas compte !

Je ris d'un rire forcé, mais je consens à lui sourire, du moins à essayer :

\- Non, c'est juste que ... par moment, j'ai l'impression d'être sa remplaçante ...

Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras :

\- Pansy, non, il faut pas que tu crois ça ! Tu n'es pas sa remplaçante ! Nous t'aimons pour celle que tu es. En aucun cas par ce que tu es sa remplacente ! Vous êtes toute les deux différentes, même très différentes. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète de ça. On t'aime tous pour ce que tu es, promis, pas pour autre chose.

Je me blottie contre lui, souriante :

\- Merci Ron.

Ron me serre contre lui et me demande :

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà fais mon choix depuis longtemps. Même si je risque de mourir, je préfère être avec lui plutôt que de devoir me tenir loin de lui. Passer ma journée loin de lui est assez dur à vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

\- Oui, je comprends Pansy. Il savait que tu dirais ça, et il m'a demandé quelque chose par contre. Il veut que tu lui accordes une semaine. Il a dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'une semaine. Il te demande de l'attendre, tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Si ce n'est qu'une semaine ...

Ron s'apprête à partir, mais je lui demande :

\- Tu compte lui dire quand ?

Il se retourne vers moi et revient à sa place initiale, l'air complètement perdu :

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- C'est bizarre, tu sais exactement de qui je parle, et je suis sûre que tu sais aussi ce que tu dois lui dire, je me trompe ?

Il rougit et hoche la tête :

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments envers toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Si elle m'en avait parlé, je t'en aurai pas parlé. Mais ça ce voit. Quand vous parlez l'un de l'autre, quand vous vous regardez, dans tout ce que vous faîtes ensemble. Je crois même que tout le monde est au courant, sauf vous deux. Mais dépêche-toi, par-ce qu'elle ne va pas t'attendre éternellement et tu n'es pas le seul à la convoiter ...

Je lance un regard discret à Malfoy, celui-ci faisant signe de ne pas nous écouter, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Merci Pans'. Je lui dirai le soir du bal de Noël.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et sort de l'infirmerie, tout sourire.

\- C'est mignon. Je dirais même, c'est pitoyable.

Mon coussin vole jusqu'à la tête de Malfoy, qui se le prend en pleine face :

\- La ferme Malfoy !

* * *

J'ai une solution. Je connais bien Pansy, la douleur ne la fera pas reculer et elle voudra quand même rester avec moi. Mais j'ai une solution.

Bien qu'elle soit temporaire, c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé, et c'est surement la seule pour l'instant. Il faut juste que je retrouve le livre dans lequel j'avais lu la formule lors de nos recherches sur le serment de mariage. Finalement, elles ont servis à quelque chose ces stupides recherches, elles n'ont pas été aussi vaine qu'on le pensait !

C'est de la vieille magie, de la même nature que son serment de mariage. J'étais déjà tombé dessus quand j'avais participé au tournoi des trois, ou plutôt quatre, sorciers.

Je sais que c'est risqué, c'est pour ça que je ne vais en parler à personne, encore moins à Pansy, elle s'y opposerai catégoriquement. C'est un gros risque que je prends, mais j'ai décidé de le prendre pour elle. Je ne peux pas le laissé souffrir sans rien faire, ce n'est pas humain. Savoir déjà qu'elle a souffert pendant plusieurs jours, m'est déjà intolérable, surtout quand j'y repense, c'est-à-dire, tout le temps.

Cela fait deux jours entiers que je sèche les cours et que je cherche désespérément la solution. Plus que 4 jours pour retrouver ce stupide bouquin.

J'ouvre un livre. Il ressemble à celui que j'avais lu en 4° année, mais ils se ressemblent tous ! Je l'ouvre et le feuillette rapidement, j'ai encore des tonnes de livres à vérifier.

J'y crois pas, ça y est, je l'ai ! C'est le bon. Je vais directement à la page qui m'intéresse, sans regarder les autres pages. Je l'ai enfin. Je lis rapidement tout ce que je dois savoir. J'arriverai jamais à tout retenir, il y a tellement de choses à faire ! J'utilise un sort pour copier la page sur un parchemin vierge, et je pars comme un voleur, ma précieuse feuille rapidement plié dans mon sac. Je passe toute la nuit à préparer tout ce qu'il me faut grâce à ma cape et ma carte. C'est de la très vieille magie, ça demande beaucoup de préparation. C'est ma seule chance.

Durant les cours, je suis épuisé et je lutte contre le sommeil. J'essaie d'éviter Hermione et Ron toute la journée, ils voudront surement savoir ce que je cherche, et s'ils s'apprennent ce que je compte faire, ils s'y opposeront, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais ils arrivent quand même à me coincer à la fin du cours d'astronomie :

\- Harry ! Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, vous vous y opposeriez.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ! On est tes amis et Pansy compte aussi pour nous !

\- Harry, c'est dangereux, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Me demande calmement Hermione. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas affronter leurs regards, ils me connaissent trop :

\- Oui Hermione, et c'est dangereux, mais pas assez pour que je n'essaie pas. Tu me connais, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous et pour Pansy ...

\- Alors laisse moi t'aider, tu sais que je suis forte en magie et que mon aide te sera précieuse.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas Mione ...

\- ... Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, je t'aiderai, promis.

\- D'accord ! Mais personne ne doit rien savoir !

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers Ron :

\- Bon, d'accord, je serai complice ! Mais je vous préviens, on a pas intérêt à se faire prendre, sinon ça va être ma fête à la maison !

Je prends Mione dans mes bras, et Ron s'ajoute à nous. C'était Ginny qui nous faisait faire ça, même si on râlait tout le temps, on le faisait de bon coeur pour lui faire plaisir. Je me souviens encore de son sourire. Elle me manque. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Ron remarque mon air soucieux :

\- Tu sais, Pansy est complexée à l'idée qu'on l'utilise comme remplaçante de ...

Il ne dit pas son nom. Personne n'ose dire son nom. C'est étrange comme on a peur de dire son nom, alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre :

\- Je parlerai à Pansy, quand tout sera terminé. Mais là, il y a plus important à faire. Alors voilà, Ron, il faudrait que tu me ramènes une mèche de cheveux de Pansy. Et toi Hermione, tu vas m'aider à tout préparer, on a du pain sur la planche !

Ron et Hermione partent chacun de leur côté, on a pas de temps à perdre.

Nous nous retrouvons vers minuit dans la cabane hurlante, comme prévu. Tout est prêt, grâce à leur compréhension et incroyable rapidité à agir. Ron est nerveux, et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de me demander encore une fois :

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

\- Oui Hermione.

\- Tu vas souffrir pendant un jour entier au mieux, et tu risque de souffrir toute ta vie si ça rate. Tu peux même tomber dans le coma et ne jamais en sortir !

\- Alors espérons que ça ne ratera pas. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est très rare ...

Hermione ne dit plus rien. La nuit va être longue, et nous commençons rapidement la cérémonie à partir du premier coup de minuit. Tout se déroule bien, enfin, d'après les indications, jusqu'à ce que la douleur me saisisse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si forte et vive, signe que la cérémonie est terminée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Je sens qu'on me transporte. Hermione et Ron doivent m'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est ce qui était prévu quand la cérémonie serait finie.

Quand on y arrive, du moins je le suppose, j'entends Pansy crier aussi fort que moi, de douleur, et je regrette un peu de la faire souffrir. Puis, je m'évanouis.

Quand je me réveille enfin, je ressens encore la douleur, mais moins forte, presque invisible, diminuant presque, mais elle est bien là, toujours présente. J'y vois d'abord flou, puis, j'y vois de plus en plus clair. Hermione et Ron sont penchés sur moi. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils sont en train de dire. Puis, je commence à comprendre certains mots :

\- ... réveillé ... bien ... trois ... peur ... Pansy ...

L'infirmière les fait reculer et me donne un médicament. J'y vois clair maintenant et comprend ce que l'on me dit. Mais avant que quelqu'un d'autre parle, je demande tout de suite :

\- Ça a marché ? Où est Pansy ? Elle va bien ?

\- Calme toi Harry !

Je me résigne à écouter ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Hermione s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit :

\- Ça a apparemment marché, vu que tu es resté trois jours dans le coma. Pansy va bien et elle est sortie il y a quelques heures, mais elle t'en veut. Pour l'instant, elle ne veut pas te voir. Dumbledore est furieux contre toi, il veut te voir dans son bureau dès que tu seras rétabli. Il est aussi furieux contre nous et nous a passé un méchant savon. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça peut aller.

J'ai réussit à mettre Dumbledore en colère.

Je décide tout seul que je suis suffisamment rétablie pour aller voir Dumbledore, et Madame Pomfresh me tend des béquilles, que je refuse gentiment de la tête. Hermione et Ron m'accompagnent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et me laissent seul face à l'escalier. Une fois celui-ci gravit, avec beaucoup de mal, je frappe à la porte et j'entre sans attendre de réponse. Il n'a pas l'air aussi en colère que ça quand je le vois :

\- Harry ! Rentre ! Viens t'asseoir !

Je m'assois, sans oser dire un mot :

\- Je sais que les raisons qui t'ont poussées à faire ça sont nobles mon garçon, mais tu dois comprendre que tu t'es mis gravement en danger mon garçon ! As-tu oublié ton destin ?

\- Non Monsieur, mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Sans elle, je n'aurai ni la force ni la volonté de faire ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Je sais mon garçon. Mais sais-tu au moins dans quoi tu t'es engagé ?

\- Oui, enfin, je crois.

Dis-je peu sûr de moi maintenant que je suis face à la réalité. J'entends taper à la porte, puis, Pansy et Malfoy apparaissent :

\- Vous avez demandé à nous voir ?

\- Oui, entrez les enfants !

Malfoy entre et s'assoit en face de moi. Il ne reste plus de fauteuil pour Pansy. Je me lève et je lui cède ma place galamment. Elle la prend sans un regard, me soufflant un "merci" à peine audible. Quand elle est rentrée, sa peau était plus blanche que d'habitude et la lumière dans son regard était grise, comme la tristesse et la déception. Ou comme l'orage. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir dans son regard. Dumbledore reprend :

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'Harry à fait et comment tout ça va se passer. Il a utilisé de la vieille magie pour échanger les sensations tout comme votre serment vous lis. C'est très simple, Harry va ressentir tout à la place de Miss Parkinson. Quand je dis tout, c'est seulement les sensations physiques, et non les sentiments.

\- Vous voulez dire que je ne vais plus rien ressentir ?

Demande Pansy inquiète.

\- C''est exact. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Venons-en à votre serment ...

\- Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé d'épouser Potter ?

S'exclame Malfoy. Tous trois faisons la grimace. L'horreur !

\- Bien sûr que non, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer : admettons que Miss Parkinson soit prise de sentiments pour Monsieur Zabini.

A ces mots, nous grimaçons tous les trois sans nous en apercevoir une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout sera comme avant. Chaque moment passé près de lui provoquera une affreuse douleur. Sauf qu'à présent, elle ne ressentira rien, ce sera vous Monsieur Malfoy, et toi Harry, qui ressentiraient tout. Elle ne pourra s'approcher de lui et être avec lui sans que vous ne souffriez, jeunes gens. Elle devra toujours épouser Monsieur Malfoy, sinon, Monsieur Malfoy et Potter mourront, et elle aussi. Maintenant, mettons qu'Harry ai des sentiments pour Miss Granger. S'il est proche d'elle, rien ne se passera. La seule chose qui ne change pas, c'est que Miss Parkinson ne doit avoir aucune relation sexuel avant son mariage, s'il a lieux, bien sûr, sous peine encore une fois de provoquer votre mort, à tous les trois.

Nous nous dévisageons tous, et Dumbledore ajoute :

\- Harry a fait en sorte de ressentir toute la douleur à la place de Miss Parkinson. Si elle se coupe, elle ne ressentira rien, mais Harry sentira la coupure, alors qu'il n'aura rien.

Comme pour tout prouver, Dumbledor pince le bras de Pansy. Je m'écris en tenant mon bras :

\- Aïe !

Malfoy se lève, menaçant vers Pansy, mais je me met entre eux :

\- T'as intérêt à faire attention Parkinson, j'ai pas trop intérêt à avoir mal à cause de toi !

Puis, il part en claquant la porte. Je m'apprête à partir, mais Dumbledore reprend :

\- Ce qui est dangereux, ce serait que Pansy ne se marie pas ou meurt. Tu mourais Harry. Il suffirait que Voldemort soit au courant de cette histoire, et s'en serai finit de toi Harry. Faite bien attention tous les deux. Je vais tout de même obliger Monsieur Malfoy à faire un serment inviolable et je souhaiterai en faire de même avec vous aussi Miss Parkinson, pour votre sécurité à tout les deux.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendait lorsque j'ai fais ça, mais c'est mieux que rien. Dumbledore effectue le serment avec Pansy, et une fois cela fait, nous nous retirons. Puis, nous nous dirigeons vers notre appartement. Elle marche vite, elle fuit la discussion. Arrivée à l'appartement, elle va directement dans sa chambre, et claque la porte suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne le message. Elle m'en veut, et je la comprends. J'essaie de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler, mais elle l'a verrouillée. J'entends des éclats de verres, des vêtements qui sont déchirés et toutes autres sons provenant de sa chambre, me prouvant qu'elle est en colère :

\- Pansy, ouvre moi, s'il te plait !

Elle ouvre sans faire d'histoire et me laisse rentrer dans sa chambre. Tout est en bazars, même quasiment détruit. Sa chambre est complètement dévastée. Seul le vase et les roses sont intactes. Elle se tient près de la porte, comme terrorisée par ma présence et prête à fuir à tout moment.

\- Pansy, je suis désolé, mais je pouvais pas te laisser souffrir. Tu n'aurais rien dit et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. J'ai fais ça pour nous, alors ne m'en veux pas.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me regarde, les yeux remplient de larmes.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup, mais pardonne-moi. Comprends-moi, tu aurait fait la même chose à ma place. S'il te plait, Pansy, j'ai besoin de toi !

J'ouvre les bras pour qu'elle vienne, et en signe de capitulation et de paix. Elle hésite une seconde, puis elle se blottie contre moi, alors que je la sers contre mon torse. Je ressens la douleur, mais elle est très faible et tolérable. J'essaie de la cacher du mieux que je peux, pour Pansy. Elle m'a tellement manqué et je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Par contre, Malfoy doit faire la gueule. Et puis, maintenant, je suis sûr de son amour. Pansy s'accroche à moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je te hais pour tout Harry, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Je le sais Pansy, mais laisse-moi porter le fardeau de la douleur. Je veux pas que notre relation soit gâchée à cause de ça. Reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait ...

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Une part de moi veut te faire souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir, mais une autre veut que tu sois heureux ...

Je sens son coeur battre rapidement, alors que le mien bat lentement. J'ai mal, mais je ne dois pas lui montrer. Je dois être fort, pour elle. Pour que tout cela n'est pas était vain.

\- Pansy, Ron m'a dit que tu croyais que ...

Elle pose son doigt sur ma bouche :

\- Chut ... Ron m'a rassuré. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas la remplaçante de Ginny. J'ai douté et j'aurai pas du. Oublie cette histoire. Profitons juste de ce moment.

Je dégluti en entendant son nom. C'est bizarre. Elle le comprend vite :

\- Je suis désolé ! Je te fais tellement de mal ...

Elle baisse la tête et s'éloigne de moi, mais je l'attire dans mes bras et lui relève la tête :

\- Tu te souviens dans ce couloir, après le cours de Potion, le jour de la rentré ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Tu voulais plus me voir, et tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai dit que peut-être je te faisais souffrir, mais je te faisait sourire aussi. Et bien là, c'est pareil. Peut être que tu me fais du mal, mais tu es la seule à me faire sourire. Je veux pas te perdre, reste avec moi, ou sinon, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien.

Sans attendre son avis, je l'attire dans ma chambre où nous nous glissons sous les couvertures chaudes de mon lit. Pansy se blottie contre moi comme si elle avait froid, et moi, j'essaie d'oublier la douleur et de dormir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je hais Ginny. Je la hais de m'avoir laissé, je la hais de m'avoir aimé, je la hais de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir à sa place. Maintenant, je souffre de sa mort et de mon amour pour Pansy. A cause d'elle. Je la hais pour tout. Et je m'endors, douloureusement et à la fois paisiblement.

 **" La Haine, c'est le début de l'amour "**

* * *

 **Et voilà ...  
**

 **Que pensez-vous du geste d'Harry ? Pensez-vous que ça va marcher ? Comment va se dérouler la suite ?**

 **On se retrouve mercredi pour le savoir ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Voici un petit chapitre assez tranquille, et profitez-en, parce que ça va pas durer ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** _J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste, effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses ..._

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Quand je me lève, elle est déjà levée depuis longtemps. Après une nuit courte, à cause des douleurs, il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard en cours. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'évite pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Mais d'une certaine façon, je souffre autant de ne pas être avec elle. Je sais aussi qu'elle souffre de savoir que je souffre en silence, comme elle avant. J'ai découvert qu'elle était assez maladroite et qu'elle se cogne souvent de partout. Et aussi, elle est très frileuse !

Dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, en cours, de partout j'entends parler du bal de Noël. Hermione et Ron sont très excités, car ils comptent s'avouer mutuellement leur amour, mais ils ne savent pas bien sûr que l'autre à la même idée, quelle ironie. C'est vraiment drôle de les voir comme ça. Tout le monde est ravi. Sauf Pansy et moi. Je la surprends souvent à me scruter pour déceler une trace de souffrance et de douleur sur mon visage. Pour tout le monde, cette soirée s'annonce magnifique, mais pour Malfoy et moi, ce ne sera qu'une longue et horrible soirée de torture, de peur et de gêne. Mais peut-être que ça restera quand même un très beau souvenir.

Je déjeune tranquillement et en silence. Je l'observe de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, déjeunant également à sa table. Elle a repris un peu de poids.

Quand elle a fini, elle sort de la salle pour aller en cours. J'aimerai bien la suivre, mais je ne peux pas. Surtout quand on voit le regard noir que me lance Malfoy. Il n'aime pas qu'on soit aussi proche, mais je sais aussi très bien qu'il ne se gêne pas pour être très souvent auprès d'Hermione, la douleur ne trompe pas, je le sais. Ron et Hermione m'adressent un sourire désolé, ils savent ce à quoi je pense tout le temps.

Puis, je me dirige également vers mon cours. La douleur n'est presque jamais là. Quand Pansy pense à moi, je ressens une toute petite douleur, parfois une bien plus forte, enfin, je crois que c'est ça.

Mais elle ne le sait pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle arrête de pense à moi à cause de ça, ce serait trop bête. C'est rassurant d'un certain côté. Le plus dur, c'est quand on a un cours en commun. Quelques fois, la douleur me saisit sans que je ne m'y attende. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser surprendre, mais c'est dur. Des fois, je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur, ou une grimace. Tout le monde me dévisage alors je porte toujours, presque instinctivement, ma main à ma cicatrice et ça passe, même si Voldemort n'est plus. Mais je déteste être au centre de l'attention comme ça. Les cours sont d'un ennui mortel sans Pansy, même quand Ron me sort ses blagues pourries.

Le soir, après les cours, nous nous tuons tous à faire des recherches, toujours en vain, ce qui fait que Ron et moi avons pris beaucoup de retard dans nos devoirs et que nous sommes épuisé. Je sais vraiment pas comment font les filles.

Aujourd'hui, le cours de potions est encore pire que tous les autres cours, Rogue n'est vraiment pas marrant. Je m'ennuie tellement, que je décide de lister les raisons de ne pas suivre le cours. Après quelques minutes, j'entends Rogue me crier :

\- Monsieur Potter ! Même si certains points de cette liste sont vrais, vous êtes quand même prié de suivre mon cours ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondore et vous êtes collé deux heures demain soir !

Mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon envie de faire cette liste, alors que certains élèves soupirent et d'autres rien. Ce qui m'embête un peu plus, c'est d'être collé. Je pourrai pas faire les recherches et je pourrai pas passer du temps avec Pansy. Et puis zut, je continue quand même ! Mais la voix de Rogue retentit une deuxième fois :

\- Potter ! Debout !

Je sens que ça va chauffer !

* * *

Assez ! J'en ai assez d'entendre toutes ces personnes parler du bal sans arrêt ! J'ai parlé, si on peut dire ça comme ça, avec Malfoy à ce sujet. On a fait un serment inviolable pour protéger Harry. Inutile de préciser que Malfoy était contre et moi pour. Il me laisse y aller avec Harry, de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller accompagné,et je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant, je n'hésite pas à imposer mes décisions à Malfoy, et même à m'opposer à lui, je n'ai plus peur. Madame Pomfresh a fait une potion anti-douleur, mais il n'y en aura qu'une, et c'est Malfoy qui l'aura, je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est pas Harry qui l'aura, ce qui n'est pas juste . Mais je sais que cette soirée ne sera que souffrance pour lui, et j'appréhende. Et ça me fait aussi encore plus souffrir. J'ai décidé de faire un tas de petites choses pour qu'il souffre moins. Le matin, je me lève plus tôt et je pars sans lui. Le soir, je fais des recherches encore plus longtemps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, tout le temps. Et à mon avenir.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je songe de plus en plus souvent à le quitter. Ce serait mieux pour lui, et peut-être aussi pour moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça. Si je le quitte, il faudra que je lui fasse mal, qu'il m'oublie, qu'il se détache de moi. Si ça arrive, ça va faire mal. Très mal, pour nous deux.

Durant le cours de potion Harry me dévore du regard. Je vois aussi qu'il écrit, alors qu'il n'y a rien à écrire. Soudain, la voix de Rogue retentit :

\- Monsieur Potter ! Même si certains points de cette liste sont vrai, vous êtes quand même prié de suivre mon cour ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondore et vous êtes collé deux heures demain soir !

D'un côté, je me dis "le pauvre". Mais de l'autre, c'est bien fait et mieux pour lui. Il ne sera pas avec moi et donc, il souffrira moins. Je le vois qui continue quand même.

\- Potter ! Debout !

Il se lève, le sourire aux lèvres. Il doit être content de lui ce gros malin ! Il se croit malin peut-être ? Merlin, qu'il est beau n'empêche. Rogue prend la liste posée sur son bureau et lui tend :

\- Lisez maintenant !

Harry sourit de plus belle et commence à lire :

\- Liste des raisons de ne pas suivre ce cours : Rogue n'est ...

\- Commencez par le début Monsieur Potter !

\- Bien. Premièrement : je vais surement mourir avant d'avoir fini mes études.

Il a l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade. Moi, ça me fait moins rire. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Il doit survivre pour Ginny, et pour moi.

\- Deuxièmement : si j'arrive à rester en vie, je suis célèbre que je n'aurai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir un travail.

Il prend la grosse tête là ! Mais je reconnais bien mon Harry, celui qui est prétentieux et arrogant.

\- Troisièmement : Hermione me prêtera ses notes et m'aidera pour mes devoirs.

Je lance un cou d'œil à Hermione. Vu la tête qu'elle fait, je crois qu'il peut barrer cette raison.

\- Quatrièmement : j'ai reçut un héritage assez important de la part de mes parents. Cinquièmement : c'est plus intéressant de faire cette liste que de suivre ce stupide cours.

Sixièmement : je suis nul en potion.

\- Ce que je confirme Monsieur Potter. Continuez dons.

\- Septièmement : ça me servira jamais à rien. Huitièmement : Rogue favorise que ceux de Serpentards, donc ça sert encore plus à rien. Neuvièmement : je continue Monsieur ?

Rogue à viré au rouge. Ne voyant pas de réponses, ni de signe de Rogue, Harry garde son sourire satisfait et continu :

\- Neuvièmement : je déteste Rogue. Dixièmement : apparemment, c'est réciproque, vu qu'il a pas l'air de trop m'aimer. Onzièmement : Rogue n'est qu'une chauve-souris miteuse des cachots et un bâtard graisseux qui était amoureux de ma mère ….

Rogue cri :

\- Ça suffit Potter !

Mais Harry n'en a pas terminé :

\- Douzièmement : c'est plus intéressant de regarder une certaine personne, qui elle au moins est belle, gentille, intelligente et surtout qui n'est pas un ancien sale mangemort comme vous !

La salle est silencieuse. Il a dit ça en me regardant. Tout le monde observe la réaction de Rogue. Reprenant ses esprits, il nous crie :

\- Le cours est terminé ! Sortez tous ! Et vous Potter, vous venez de faire perdre 150 points à Gryffondors et vous êtes collé tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez de voir votre tête !

Nous sortons tous avec grande hâte. Il nous reste plus d'une demi-heure avant que le prochain cours ne commence. Je marche lentement dans les cachots, alors que tous sont partis profiter de leur temps libre ailleurs. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner, qu'on me plaque contre le mur, une main sur ma bouche. J'essaie de me débattre, mais je m'aperçois vite que c'est Harry, son sourire idiot et son regard . Il me lâche enfin quand il comprend que je l'ai reconnu, et m'attire dans un placard à balais proche de nous :

\- Tu m'as fait peur gros malin !

\- J'avais besoin de toi.

Il se rapproche de moi. On ne se voit pas très bien, mais c'est plus intime. Je prends un air hautain :

\- Ha oui, et en quoi avais-tu besoin de moi ?

\- J'avais besoin de sentir tes cheveux dans mes doigts ...

Il passe délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que je ferme les yeux.

\- De ton odeur ...

Il se penche vers mon cou et respire mon odeur. Mon coeur rate un battement en sentant sa présence aussi proche de moi.

\- De ta peau contre la mienne ...

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille alors que mes mains se placent autour de sa nuque, collant nos deux corps l'un à l'autre.

\- Et de tes lèvres sur les miennes ...

Ses lèvres chaudes à la cannelle et au nougat embrassent les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser, me laissant complètement emporter par son élan et en demandant même plus.

Je ne peux dire combien de temps nous restons comme ça, mais quand on s'est détaché l'un de l'autre, c'était à regret, et surtout à bout de souffle, comme lors de notre premier vrai baiser. Il recule, et avant de sortir, il me lance :

\- J'avais juste besoin de mourir un peu plus d'amour pour toi ...

Cette dernière phrase me coupe le souffle et ne me fait vraiment pas rire. Il doit avoir mal. Terriblement mal. Et moi aussi.

Je reste quelques minutes dans ce placard à balais, sous le choc, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me diriger vers mon prochain cours. Durant le cours, j'aperçois dans mes affaires, à mon plus grand bonheur, une rose. Celle-ci est rose pale. Après les cours, la première chose que je fais, c'est l'ajouter au vase. C'est l'objet le plus précieux que j'ai et Harry le sait. C'est aussi important pour lui. C'est un peu le symbole de notre couple. Je bâcle ensuite mes devoirs. Harry rentre enfin, mais je reste toujours à distance. Sinon, il m'arrive d'être si bien avec lui, que j'en oublie la torture qu'il subit quotidiennement. Mais j'essaie de m'éloigner de lui, et c'est dur. C'est lui qui vient à moi, sinon je ne le fais pas de moi-même. Je me sens moins coupable et je culpabilise moins comme ça.

Je suis assise par terre, devant la table basse avec un livre à la main, et lui, il vient s'assoir derrière moi, sur le canapé. Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonne de bonheur et de plaisir. Je me retourne doucement et l'embrasse, avant de me reculer et le dévisager :

\- Harry ?

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- J'ai une question, je peux te la poser ?

\- Bien sure, tout ce que tu veux !

\- Je ... Tu as mal comment ?

Il déglutit :

\- Tu sais très bien comment j'ai mal. Mais n'y pense pas, c'est tout à fait supportable.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Je sais que tu souffres en silence, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas deviner moi tout ça !

Je vois qu'il commence à être en colère. Il ne supporte pas en parler, surtout avec moi, et je le sais très bien, mais je me sens trop mal, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

\- Je ... très bien. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je maudis tous les jours Ginny de m'avoir aimé, de l'avoir aimé, de s'être sacrifié pour moi. Je la hais d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir préféré me faire souffrir de sa mort, plutôt que de souffrir elle de ma mort. Je la hais tous les jours que Merlin fait de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir, par ce que j'ai tellement souffert de l'avoir perdu, et je souffre tellement de cet amour que j'ai pour toi, que je la hais. Je la hais au point que je voudrais qu'elle n'aie jamais existé. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais existé ! Tout ça, c'est sa faute !

Je vois qu'il pleure, et je m'assois sur ses genoux et le prend dans mes bras. Je pleure aussi, avec lui. C'est horrible les pensées qu'il a envers Ginny. C'était la femme de sa vie, et il la hait. Tout ça, à cause de moi. C'est ni sa faute à elle, ni celle d'Harry, mais la mienne si on est dans cette situation.

\- Tu te trompes Harry. C'est pas la faute de Ginny, et encore moins la tienne. Si tout ça est arrivé, c'est ma faute. Si j'étais pas entré dans ta vie, tu n'aurais pas mal à ce point !

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant. C'est le bon moment.

 **" Le moyen d'aimer une chose est de se dire qu'on pourrait la perdre "**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le bal, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre -ne me détestez pas trop ...**

 **A dimanche ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello !**

 **L'histoire continue, bonne fin de week-end ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** _Aimer, c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

J'ai deux solutions. Soit je la joue sincère, soit je joue la comédie.

Si je joue la comédie, il le saura tout de suite, même si je prétends que ce n'était qu'une mission, que je devais le manipuler et le blesser, il saura que c'est faux. Comment aurais-je pu faire pour jouer en permanence le jeu ? Non, ce n'est pas crédible, ni assez réaliste pour être faisable. Il ne me reste plus que l'autre solution. Ça va être dur, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça, et qu'il va falloir que je me fasse bien comprendre. Et il va falloir que je fasse des sacrifices, par-ce que sinon tout ça ne servira à rien. Je dois retourner ma veste une bonne fois pour toutes, et lui faire comprendre. Le temps pour moi de peser le pour et le contre de ce que je m'apprête à faire, ne dure qu'une demi-seconde, même pas le temps de réfléchir, du moins de réfléchir vraiment et d'être sûre que c'est la bonne décision.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on arrête.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Pansy ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On ne peut plus être ensemble.

\- Non Pansy, tu te trompes !

\- Harry, tu le vois bien, ça marche pas entre nous. Je pourrai te mentir en disant que tout cela était faux, que je ne t'ai pas aimé, ou que c'était une mission, mais non, tout ce qui s'est passé est réel, mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je vois ses beaux yeux verts s'embrumer, mais je ne dois pas me laisser atteindre par les remords, c'est pour son bien, pour le bien de notre couple, rien ne doit m'arrêter.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution Pansy ? On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça !

\- Si Harry, il le faut. Je te fais du mal, et on souffre tous les deux. Je ne dis pas que l'on pourra plus jamais être ensemble, non, mais il faut faire une pause, qu'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre. Tu comprends ?

\- Je t'en supplie, Pansy ….

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et l'autre passe dans ses cheveux. Il me tient fermement par les hanches, il s'y agrippe même, pour ne pas que je parte. Je le regarde, ses cheveux noirs jais en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude, et mon regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais je sais que si je fais ça, je ne pourrai pas résister, et il le sait.

Remarquant mon regard fixé, il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais je mets mon doigt pour l'arrêter :

\- Voilà ce qu'il va se passer Harry. Je vais allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre et écrire une lettre à mes parents. Toi, tu vas aller tout raconter à Hermione et Ron. Puis, tu vas aller demander à Dumbledore quelques jours de vacances chez ton parrain dont tu me parles si souvent. Tu vas te reposer, reprendre des forces et réfléchir. Et quand tu reviendras, tu me verras surement avec Malfoy dans les couloirs, et tu m'ignoreras comme tu le fais depuis toujours, et le reste du temps, si tu es seul, tu ferras tout pour m'éviter, tout comme moi je ferais tout pour t'éviter. On pourra toujours être ami, agir _comme avant_ , même sortir entre amis avec Hermione et Ron, mais rien de plus. On ne partagera plus le même lit, finit les tête-à-têtes ….

Il hoche malgré lui la tête, je le vois bien dans ses yeux. Tout doucement, on se détache l'un de l'autre, mais au moment où je lui tourne le dos pour partir me réfugier dans ma chambre, j'entends :

\- Pansy attend !

Il me retient par la main et me tire vers lui pour que je lui fasse face :

\- Je veux juste te dire que je … je … je t'aime. Juste ça, mais c'est important pour moi que tu le saches. Je t'aime plus que tout, même ma vie, et je ferais tout pour toi …

\- Je le sais Harry. Tu me l'as déjà assez prouvé, et moi aussi je t'aime.

Je lui souris tristement, sans oser le regarder, et je file en vitesse dans ma chambre.

C'est assez drôle que la première fois qu'on se dit « je t'aime » ce soit quand on se quitte. Une fois ma porte fermée et verrouillée, je m'autorise enfin à pleurer. Je suis secouée par l'émotion. Mais il me reste beaucoup à faire. J'essuie du revers de ma manche les larmes, même si ça ne les arrête pas pour autant de couler. D'un tour de baguette, je fais réapparaître les anciennes couleurs de ma chambre. Je prends tous mes livres et vêtements moldus et les met dans un carton que je cache sous mon lit. Et j'enlève toutes les photos d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, pour les mettre dans un autre carton. Mais il reste une toute dernière trace, une preuve de notre histoire. Le vase brille toujours, même dans la pénombre et les ténébreux qui règnent dans ma chambre. D'un geste de baguette, je fais disparaître le vase et son contenu. Je soupire. C'est presque fini. Et après tout, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et après ça ira mieux, une fois que la mauvaise passe sera terminée. Il me reste encore à faire le plus dur cependant. Je prends une plume et un morceau de parchemin, et commence à écrire ma lettre. Une fois achevée, bien que je ne sois pas fière du résultat, je sors en toute hâte du château. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air après tout ce qui s'est passé, par-ce que je commence vraiment à étouffer. Une fois que j'ai envoyé ma lettre de la volière, je pars à la recherche de Malfoy. Tous les deux, on a des choses à se dire, et surtout à mettre au clair.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment décrire comment je me sens. Ce qui vient de se produire est tellement surréaliste, et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Après qu'elle soit partie, je suis resté quelques secondes sous le choc, puis je suis sorti de ma torpeur. J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse, avant de décider de faire ce qu'elle avait dit. J'ai pris ma carte, et j'ai rejoint Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondores. Dès que je rentre et qu'ils voient ma tête, ils comprennent tout de suite quelque chose ne va pas. D'un signe de la tête, je leur montre la sortie. Ils me suivent en silence, et nous trouvons facilement une salle de classe vide. Après qu'Hermione ai verrouillé la porte d'un sort, je leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé d'une seule traite. À bout de souffle, je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Alors que Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer sa compassion, Hermione se baisse pour être à ma hauteur :

\- Harry, Pansy a eu raison de faire ça. Tu le sais, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais Hermione ! Mais je sais pas … Je veux dire …

\- Calme-toi Harry. Nous comprenons très bien ce que tu ressens. Tu devrais prendre des vacances, ça te ferait beaucoup de bien.

\- Pansy et Hermione ont raison, t'as l'air fatigué vieux !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore me laissera …

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es un héros Harry, il peut au moins t'accorder ça !

S'est écrié Ron. Hermione s'est alors levée et m'a attrapée par le bras, avant de me tirer tout en s'exclamant :

\- Viens, on va demander à Dumbledore. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Je me suis donc résigné à suivre mes deux amis, toujours déprimé. J'avais pas envie de partir de Poudlard, et en même temps, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cette école et de prendre un peu de recul. Nous n'avons même pas eu de problème de mot de passe pour accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant la porte, Hermione et Ron m'ont laissé. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul, comme un idiot devant la porte, en n'osant pas frappé. Après un long moment à peser le pour et le contre, j'ai enfin frappé contre le bois dur de la porte. Immédiatement, la porte s'est ouverte.

\- Harry, mon garçon, entre donc !

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander peut-être ?

\- Oui, en effet.

Je lui ai ensuite juste demandé l'autorisation de prendre quelques vacances, sans pour autant lui en exposer les raisons.

\- Bien sûr mon garçon ! Tu le mérites bien, après tout ce que tu as accompli et aussi les dernières épreuves que tu as subies, je pense bien que tu as besoin de repos. Et te connaissant, je sais aussi que tu rattraperas les cours, et que Miss Granger veillera aussi à ce que tu aies les cours. Je ne vois donc aucune opposition à ta requête.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir, quand Dumbledore m'interpella une dernière fois :

\- Ho fait mon garçon, quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Je … Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, en fait, c'est soudain … alors peut-être que je pourrai partir ce soir ….

\- Si tu veux mon garçon. Fais bien attention à toi, et évite de te mettre en danger mon garçon !

Et je me suis rendu dans ma chambre. J'ai même pas pris une valise, juste ma cape la plus chaude et mon balai. Je me suis jeté un sort de désillusion, enroulé dans ma cape, et je suis sorti sur le petit balcon de notre appartement. J'ai alors créé un patronus :

\- Conduis-moi jusque chez Sirius.

Mon cerf est alors parti en courant, et j'ai enfourché mon balai pour le suivre.

J'ai volé pendant des heures, faisant des pauses régulières pour me reposer et renouveler mes sorts de désillusion et de réchauffement, car la nuit était à présent bien là, et les températures sont vraiment très froides en cette période de l'année. Mais sentir le vent et le froid pendant ces dernières heures m'a fait du bien. Je suis arrivé au Square Grimmauld aux alentours de 5h. Même si le voyage a duré plusieurs heures, je l'ai trouvé assez rapide. Quand j'ai frappé à la porte, sans espérer que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir, la porte s'est ouverte sur Sirius :

\- Harry !

\- Sirius !

Comme un enfant, je l'aie serré dans mes bras :

\- Que fais-tu à cette heure debout Sirius ? Je ne te savais pas si matinal !

\- Je t'attendais Harry. Dumbledore m'a prévenu de ton retour. Je n'allais quand même pas rater le retour de mon fielleul !

Il m'a fait rentrer, et servi un grand verre de whisky pur feu :

\- Pour que tu te réchauffes !

M'a-t-il dit. Je l'ai bu sans hésité. Mon parrain ne m'a posé aucune question, et je suis allé me coucher dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de sommeil et de beaucoup de repos, et quelques heures de sommeil ne me feraient surement pas de mal.

Quand je me suis réveillé, mon réveil affichait 13h. J'ai d'abord sursauté, puis je me suis souvenu d'où j'étais et pourquoi. À nouveau plein d'énergie, je me suis levé et j'ai pris une bonne douche. Après quoi, je suis descendu dans la cuisine où Sirius lisait le journal et Molly préparait à manger. Quand elle m'a aperçu, elle s'est écrié :

\- Harry, mon garçon ! Comment te sens-tu ? Sirius m'a dit que tu venais passer quelques jours ici, je suis tellement contente ! Mais dis-moi, tu sembles avoir maigri ! Viens t'assoir à table, je vais te faire à manger !

Sirius m'a lancé un sourire complice et je l'ai rejoint à table :

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Rien de très intéressant. Un groupe d'anciens mangemorts sèment la terreur au ministère, le dernier match entre les _Flèches d'Appleby_ et les _Pies de Montrose_ était truqué, et les gobelins réclament encore plus de droits. Et sinon toi, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va Sirius.

\- Arrête donc de le harceler ce pauvre garçon, et laisse-le donc un peu manger ! Il doit être affamé !

Molly me servit toutes sortes de plats délicieux, mais un seul m'aurait suffi. Elle servi la même chose à Sirius qui me fit une grimace et dit à voix basse pour qu'elle n'entende pas :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle essai de me gaver pour me faire grossir et me faire cuire après !

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu es si gros !

Sirius se retint de rire et me lança un morceau de pain. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon parrain a le même âge que moi. Nous mangeons difficilement tout ce que Molly nous sert, et une fois le repas terminé, Sirius me propose :

\- Que dirais-tu d'accompagner ton vieux parrain à un entretien d'embauche ?

\- T'as toujours rien trouvé depuis la rentrée ?

\- Il faut dire que ma réputation n'est pas très bonne. Mais avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle va très vite s'améliorer !

Je lui plante mon coude dans les cotes et nous prenons nos manteaux, quand la voix de Molly retentit :

\- Où allez-vous comme ça tous les deux ?

\- Sirius a un entretien d'embauche !

\- Et Sirius a besoin de toi pourquoi Harry ?

\- Molly, arrête de nous embêter ! Je passe pas beaucoup de temps avec mon fiel, j'ai le droit de passer un peu de temps avec lui !

Molly soupire, et alors qu'elle retourne dans sa cuisine, on l'entend soupirer :

\- Deux vrais gamins ceux-là !

Ravis, nous sortons en vitesse. Nous marchons jusqu'au chemin de traverse, sans pour autant ne pas s'amuser à s'envoyer de l'épaisse neige qui recouvre Londres.

Quand nous rentrons le soir, il est tard. Sirius a été prit pour être journaliste dans la rubrique sport ( donc Quidditch ) du nouveau magazine Mag-J, mais c'est surtout grâce à moi, puisque l'employeur lui a annoncé qu'il était embauché dès qu'il m'a vu, avant même que Sirius dise son nom. Mais je suis content pour lui, au moins il va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il aime. Il aurait préféré être auror, mais la formation est trop longue et il dit qu'il se sent trop vieux pour faire ça. Il m'a aussi dit que comme ça, il pourrait très certainement faire des rencontres très intéressante et avoir à nouveau une vie sociale. Sacré Sirius, il reste toujours le même ! Et puis on a passé l'après midi à jouer comme des gamins et à faire des blagues aux passants, et au final, quand on est rentré, c'était 22h30 passé.

On a essayé de faire le moins de bruit que possible, mais à peine avions nous fermé la porte d'entrée qu'une voix a retenti :

\- Sirius III Black et Harry James Potter, où étiez-vous passé ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous n'avez pas honte de me faire mourir de peur, bande de petits chenapans !

\- Désolé Molly mais ….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Arthur est rentré depuis déjà bien longtemps et le diner est terminé aussi. Allez vite prendre votre repas dans la cuisine et vous coucher !

On s'est exécuté sans un mot, et une fois sure que Molly était bien allé se coucher, on a éclaté de rire, comme deux ados qui auraient fait une grosse bêtise et qui venaient de se faire gronder par leur mère.

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillé par un gros chien noir couché sur mon lit :

\- Non Sirius ! Va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais Sirius en a décidé autrement et me donne un grand coup de langue sur le visage.

\- C'est vraiment dégoutant ! T'as pas du travail qui t'attend ?

Tout d'un coup, Sirius part en courant. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui va être en retard pour son premier jour de boulot !

 **« Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus »**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, la suite s'annonce encore plus ... sombre ? Encourageante ? Suspense ^^**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut_

 ** _Narrateur Harry_**

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis chez Sirius, et aujourd'hui, nous allons chez Rémus et Nymphadora pour fêter le premier article de Sirius. Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour l'instant, qu'une interview d'une petite équipe débutante, mais c'est mieux que rien, et je suis sure que dans quelque temps il sera un célèbre journaliste.

Quand nous arrivons chez Rémus et Tonks, je découvre pour la première fois qu'ils habitent dans une jolie petite maison. C'est Rémus qui nous ouvre et nous serre chaleureusement dans ses bras :

\- Félicitation mon vieux Patmol !

\- Merci Lunard !

\- Et toi Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu as tellement grandi ! Tu es presque un homme maintenant !

\- Ça va, et toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme Rémus !

Puis, c'est une Nymphadora bien ronde qui fait son apparition :

\- Comment va ma petite cousine préférée ?

\- Très bien comme tu peux le voir. Et toi, notre grand journaliste, comment vas-tu ?

Sirius a bombé le torse :

\- Figures-toi que tu es en train de t'adresser au plus grand journaliste de tous les temps !

\- En attendant, je crois savoir que sans moi tu n'aurais même pas décroché ton emploi !

Nous avons alors tous éclaté de rire. Une fois calmé, Tonks a demandé :

\- Vous restez manger ?

\- Bien sure, sauf si c'est toi qui cuisines cousine !

Ce qui nous a bien sures fait rire de nouveau. Pendant que Rémus préparait le repas, nous avons un peu discuté dans le salon avec Dora. Puis, nous sommes passé à table. Durant le repas, je leur ai parlé de Poudlard, de Ron et Hermione, et bien sure, je leur ai tout expliqué pour Pansy et Malfoy. Ils m'ont écouté en silence, et à la fin, c'est Nymphadora qui a pris la parole :

\- Cette fille m'a l'air de vraiment t'aimer Harry. Elle me rappelle Rémus au début de notre relation !

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, regarde les maintenant : ils vivent ensemble et sont marié !

\- Tu oublies quelque chose d'important Patmol !

\- Ha oui, et quoi donc Lunard ?

Nymphadora a alors frappé l'épaule de son cousin :

\- Je suis enceinte de 5 mois idiot !

\- Ha ! Je me disais aussi que t'avais pas mal grossi !

Je lui ai mis un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'il se taise. Quel idiot mon parrain dès fois !

Nous avons passé une très bonne après-midi, et nous avons fait en sorte de rentrer suffisamment tôt pour ne pas subir la fureur de Molly. Je passe encore quelques jours chez Sirius, avant de décider de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai suffisamment pris de repos et raté de cours. J'aimerai bien revoir Hermione et Ron, et tous mes amis. Je sais que Pansy va bien, même si elle a souvent faim et froid, et qu'elle est très maladroite, surtout tôt le matin, mais je suis habitué à ces petites douleurs. Les seules fois où j'ai vraiment mal, ce n'est pas de sa faute mais celle de Malfoy. Il ne peut plus me le cacher maintenant, je sais très bien qu'il est amoureux. J'espère juste qu'il ne fera pas souffrir Hermione.

C'est donc une semaine avant les vacances de Noël que je retourne à Poudlard. Je n'arrive que le Dimanche matin de bonne heure. J'attends avec impatience l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Quand enfin celle-ci est là, je descends en vitesse dans la Grande Salle, attirant les regards des curieux sur mon chemin. Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione déjeunent déjà. Ravi de me revoir, ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Aussitôt, Hermione commence à essayer de m'expliquer et me faire rattraper mon retard. Peine perdue. Je fais semblant de l'écouter, je cherche du regard Pansy, ou même Malfoy. Aucune trace d'eux. En cours de potions, ils arrivent en retard, et je ne peux que l'apercevoir de loin. Elle évite mon regard. Toute la journée elle m'évite.

À la fin des cours, Hermione et Ron me demandent :

\- Tu viens avec nous à la bibliothèque ?

\- Désolé, mais j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Et puis, j'ai tellement à rattraper !

Hermione et Ron se lancent un regard surpris. Puis, sans rien dire de plus, partent en direction de la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin d'un peu réfléchir à mon retour et malgré le froid de la saison, je sors dans le parc et m'allonge dans l'herbe tendre, je suis sure d'être tranquille au moins. Je fais un point sur ma vie et où j'en suis. Côté étude, même si c'est pas terrible, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Après, côté famille, c'est à peu près pareil. Même si mes parents sont mort, et que mon oncle et ma tante sont horribles, il me reste Sirius et Rémus. Ensuite, côté ami, je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur eux, comme depuis le début déjà. Côté ennemi, je m'en sors bien aussi. Même s'il y en a pleins qui veulent me tuer, ça peut aller. Maintenant, côté amour, c'est pas terrible. En fait, c'est carrément un champ de bataille, un terrain miné. Danger. En bref, c'est peut être pas aussi désastreux que je le croyais. J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir. Les heures défilent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Quand le froid devient plus présent, je décide enfin de rentrée.

Après avoir passé le tableau, je me dirige directement dans ma chambre. J'entends du bruit venant de la chambre de Pansy. Je m'en fous de toute façon, on a plus rien à voir ensemble. Quoique, on dirait une dispute. Je m'approche malgré moi de la porte et écoute les quelques brides de paroles qui montent jusqu'à mon oreille, c'est Malfoy qui parle :

\- ... Pas ... Adieu ... Risqué ... Mort !

\- ... Veux ... Partir ... Dire ... Mort ... Notre ...

\- ... Choix ... Survivre ... Allier ... Mort !

\- ... Sais ... Aimer ... Dur ... Besoin ... Comprendre ... Vital ...

\- ... Gagné ... Vite ... Temps ... Ils ...

\- Merci ... Cœur ... Revaudrai ...

\- ... Toujours en vie !

Et là, alors que je m'y attendais pas du tout, la porte s'ouvre ! Je me retrouve face à Malfoy et Pans ... Parkinson qui me dévisagent. Je souris en faisant l'idiot et dit :

\- Je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre !

Je leur jette un dernier coup d'œil, me permettant de constater quelques petites chose : 1) Malfoy va me tuer, 2) Pansy a l'air en colère et 3) bin, il n'y a pas de trois. Je prend mes jambes à mon cou et vais dans ma chambre aussi vite que je peux, refermant la porte à double tours.

Il est revenu. J'ai eu peur toute la semaine pour lui, je n'avais aucune nouvelle ni aucun moyen de savoir s'il allait bien. Mais au fond de moi, je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une bêtise. Ron et Hermione ne m'adressent plus la parole, un peu comme avant. C'est surement mieux ainsi, nous le savons tous. Malfoy profite que je sois loin d'Harry, il souffre moins. On s'est pas mal rapproché avec Malfoy pendant son absence. Par moments, il a presque un coeur. Presque. On passe du temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, même si ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous et que ce ne le sera jamais. Seul au-dessus de mon lit est accroché une photo d'Harry me tenant par les hanches, dans mes vêtements moldus avec une rose dans mes cheveux, seule preuve à peine visible de notre histoire. ça me fait mal de voir cette image, mais je ne peux pas m'en séparer, c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai besoin. Dans une semaine, c'est le bal de Noël, et le lendemain, c'est les vacances. Je vais rentrer chez moi, malheureusement. Je ne suis même pas sure d'aller au bal, je n'ai personne avec qui aller et passer la soirée. Je me souviens de notre discussion avec Drago il y a quelques jours :

 _\- Tu aurais pu te dépêcher ! Tu m'as fait attendre ! J'ai des choses importantes à te dire._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre !_

 _\- Allons dans ma chambre alors !_

 _Il me suit et je referme à clé la porte. Même s'il garde son masque froid, il me dit :_

 _\- Très joli la déco de ta chambre, je suis content d'apprendre. Je suppose que tu l'as faite toi-même ?_

 _J'acquiesce, lui lançant un regard noir._

 _\- Bien, j'ai des nouvelles. Tu as une mission. Tes derniers exploits leur ont donné des idées. Si tu réussis ta mission, tu recevras la marque durant les vacances, sinon ..._

 _Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. De toute façon, dans tous les cas je sais que je vais être torturé._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas ?_

 _Il remonte sa manche, beaucoup moins fièrement qu'il ne l'aurait fait il y a quelques mois. J'écarquille les yeux :_

 _\- Quand l'as-tu eu ?_

 _\- Le week-end où tu es allé faire tes courses de Noël avec Hermione._

 _Il ne l'appelle plus Granger, mais j'avais déjà remarqué qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Il m'ai même arrivé de les surprendre à la limite de s'embrasser. Comment peut-il faire ça, alors que j'ai volontairement éloigné Harry pour ne plus qu'ils souffrent !_

 _\- Et ta mission ..._

 _\- Je devais faire souffrir Hermione, et j'avoue que tu m'as bien aidé, même si je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide._

 _Je prends quelques minutes pour assimiler les informations._

 _\- Quelle est ma mission ?_

 _\- Tu le sauras dans la semaine, je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour l'instant._

Et en effet, j'ai reçu ma mission dans les jours qui suivirent notre discussion. Impossible de la faire. Pour des tonnes de raisons. Et depuis, Malfoy me soutient, et m'aide, même si je ne lui ai pas dit en quoi consiste ma mission. J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Il a pitié de moi, mais c'est aussi sa vie qui est en jeu, ce qui le pousse à être beaucoup plus sérieux. Et on n'a toujours pas de solution pour notre mariage arrangé. Dumbledor nous aide du mieux qu'il le peut, mais rien n'y fait. Ce matin, j'ai constaté qu'Harry était de retour. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. Avec Drago, on doit absolument me parler, alors nous allons dans ma chambre. Nous commençons à nous disputer à propos du soir du bal, qui n'est que dans deux jours, par-ce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses plans :

\- Drago, je veux dire au revoir à Ron, Hermione et Harry !

\- C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas que tu leur dises adieu. C'est trop risqué. Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je ne peux pas partir sans leur dire au moins au revoir. Et puis, c'est pas ta mort, mais notre mort !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est notre seule chance de survivre. Il faut s'allier, sinon, on est mort !

\- Je sais, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer ! C'est dur pour moi, et j'en ai besoin. Tu peux le comprendre que c'est un besoin vital pour moi ?

\- D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Mais tu devras faire vite, on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps, et il faut surtout pas qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Tu as peut-être un coeur caché quelque part en toi. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Si on est toujours en vie !

Nous nous apprêtons à sortir de ma chambre, quand on voit qu'Harry à l'oreille collé à ma porte, certainement en train de nous écouter. Il part pratiquement en courant. J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu. Ça gâcherait tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais notre relation était voué à être un échec, dès le début. Du moins, c'en est un si l'on considère le fait que nous ne pourrons surement jamais être ensemble.

Après que Drago se soit calmé et un peu défoulé sur certains de mes vases, et que j'ai réussi à le mettre dehors, je vais voir Harry. Mon visage reste neutre, comme il me l'a si souvent appris. Je tape poliment à sa porte, en tentant de garder mon calme :

\- Potter, ouvre-moi.

Il ouvre sa porte, me jetant un regard noir. Mais je reste impassible et entre sans le regarder :

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as entendu de notre discussion, qui soit dit passant, était privé.

\- Rien. La prochaine fois, parlez plus fort, que j'entends mieux !

Et il me fait signe de sortir, impatient apparemment d'être seul. Il claque même la porte derrière moi. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire ni d'autres endroits où allé.

Le lendemain, on s'est mis d'accord avec Drago. Lui, il parle avec Hermione et lui explique tout, moi, je vais voir Ron. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'approcher de lui, en sachant qu'il est tout le temps avec Harry et Hermione, il me fuit. J'arrive finalement à le coincer dans un couloir, et tous seul en plus :

\- Que veux-tu sale Serpentarde ! Tu n'as pas jeté assez de venin sur nous !

\- Ron, je t'en supplie, écoutes moi !

Il est interloqué par le ton que j'emploie et le fait que je dise son prénom. Son visage se fait moins haineux et sa voix s'adoucit :

\- Que veux-tu ... Pansy ... ?

\- Allons ailleurs s'il te plaît.

Je l'entraîne dans la salle sur demande et lui explique tout. Après lui avoir fait jurer de garder le secret, je lui donne rendez-vous dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, là où Hermione et Drago doivent être et surement nous attendre le soir même. Le soir arrive vite, même si mon impatience rend le temps long.

Nous nous retrouvons tous dans la même pièce. Hermione me saute pratiquement au cou :

\- Ho, Pansy ! C'est horrible ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !

Je la serre dans mes bras, contente d'avoir retrouvé mon amie :

\- Je sais Hermione. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir, on va trouver des solutions.

Du moins, j'espère. Nous passons tout le reste de la soirée à peaufiner les détails pour le bal, qu'au moins ça soit parfait.

 **" S'il suffisait d'aimer, je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité "**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

 **Bon, en ce dimanche pluvieux, voici un petit chapitre un peu triste, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** _Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Le jour du bal. Mon dernier jour ici. La fin et le début de tout. Je suis néanmoins heureuse. Heureuse qu'Hermione et Ron sachent la vérité. Ils m'ont pardonnée, et ça, c'est très important pour moi, presque plus que tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux. Même si j'ai honte de me l'avouer, je suis contente que Drago soit là aussi. Son histoire avec Hermione l'a beaucoup changé, je le vois bien au quotidien. Nous avons réussi à concocter un plan. Drago, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, a accepté de donner sa potion antidouleur à Harry. Sachant que cette potion coûte très cher et ne peux pas agir sur les deux en même temps, c'est très généreux de sa part. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai le remercier de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi.

Très tôt, Hermione vient frapper à ma porte. Harry dort encore. Ron va passer la journée avec lui, pour être sûr qu'il aille bien au bal, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller. Je suis Hermione dans son appartement. Quand nous y entrons, Drago est là et nous entend :

\- Que fais-tu là Drago ?

Demande Hermione, surprise de le voir.

\- Je voulais voir votre métamorphose Mesdames les princesses !

\- Hors de question ! Il faudra attendre comme tout le monde. Allez, oust ! Du balai, dehors !

\- Mais ...

Il n'a pas le temps de parler plus qu'elle le met à la porte. J'éclate de rire :

\- Comme tu l'as jeté !

Hermione rit aussi, puis, s'arrête et me fixe.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le visage ?

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Elle me serre fort dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte. Elle va me manquer aussi. Quand on se détache l'une de l'autre, je vois qu'elle pleure :

\- Oh, non ! Ne pleure pas, je vais pleurer aussi !

\- Désolé. Vaux mieux que je pleure un bon coup maintenant que quand on sera maquillée !

\- Tu as raison. Allez, sèche tes larmes et souris. Ce soir, tu seras la plus belle des anges des ténèbres !

Elle consent à me sourire. Puis, nous commençons à nous préparer.

Nous nous lavons, puis, on applique pleins de crèmes pour le corps. Après quoi, j'enfile ma robe. C'est une robe rouge sang, comme les roses. Hermione met sa robe. Elle est noir corbeau. Elle va se déguiser en ange des ténèbres. Le but étant qu'elle se fasse passer pour moi, et moi pour elle. Moi, je serai pas vraiment déguisé. Grâce à un sort, ses cheveux deviennent lisses et raides, tandis que les miens deviennent bouclés, et grâce à différentes lotions magiques, ces cheveux foncent alors que les miens s'éclaircissent. Seulement, ça ne tient que quelques heures, alors on va devoir jouer les Cendrillons à ce bal. Hermione m'a raconté toutes les histoires moldus pour enfants, c'est pour ça que je connais Cendrillon. J'aime bien ces histoires, ça change des histoires sorcières. Après notre métamorphose capillaire, nous nous coiffons avec des coiffures compliquées, ou plutôt, la magie se charge de nous coiffer. Nous nous maquillons, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir l'air de ces filles superficielles, mais suffisamment pour qu'on se ressemble encore plus. Après ça, j'aide Hermione à mettre ses ailes d'ange. Elle m'aide à mettre mon collier avec la rose. Nous mettons nos chaussures et nous nous regardons, satisfaites :

\- Tu es magnifique Pansy !

\- Je sais, mais c'est toi qui sera la plus belle de la soirée, aucun doute !

\- On sera les plus belles toutes les deux. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous reconnaisse.

\- Promis, mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour être un ange toute la soirée. C'est ma dernière et je compte bien en profiter !

Elle me sourit.

Il nous reste encore une heure et demi avant que le bal commence. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. Une question me brûle la langue :

\- Hermione, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Pansy !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais, je voudrai savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et toi ?

Elle baisse le regard, cherchant quoi me répondre et je vois sa gêne :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais ...

\- Non non, ça va. Même si personne ne veut me croire, il a changé. Il est devenu un autre. Avec moi, il avait un regard différent, si tu avais vu ses yeux. Il y avait ce quelque chose ...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase complètement dans les nuages. Son air rêveur, elle était heureuse avec lui, et maintenant, je doute qu'il fasse semblant. Je m'en veux un peu de les avoir séparés, mais comme Harry et moi, c'est impossible eux deux.

\- Il était doux, gentil, intentionné avec moi. C'était comme dans un livre. Mais il faisait semblant. Ça m'a fait tellement mal.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je crois sincèrement que tu l'as changé. Je crois aussi qu'il a des sentiments forts pour toi. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien Pansy. Maintenant que vous partez pour toujours, je vais l'oublier et me concentrer sur ma relation avec Ron. C'est le plus important. Harry aussi aura besoin de moi.

Je ferme les yeux très fort pour essayer de retenir mes larmes. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'il va subir dans les prochaines semaines, et à cause de moi. Mais c'est ça ou la mort. C'est enfin l'heure d'y aller. Nous mettons nos masques, de simples masques noirs. Puis, nous descendons. La première personne qui nous voit, c'est Drago, qui est très bien habillé. Il s'avance d'abord vers moi, m'ayant tout de suite reconnu :

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que je ne regrette pas de devoir t'épouser.

Je lui mets un coup de coude dans les cotes et ris à sa plaisanterie. Puis, il s'adresse à Hermione :

\- Tu es a coupé le souffle. J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse.

\- Bien sûr Drago !

Puis, Ron nous rejoins, et lui aussi nous reconnait tout de suite, mais c'est par-ce qu'il est au courant de notre plan :

\- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! Tu es très belle aussi Pansy. Harry arrive.

\- Tu lui a bien donné la potion ?

Demande Drago stressé, bien qu'il le cache à la perfection, tout comme sa douleur d'être près d'Hermione je pense.

\- Oui, sans problèmes. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Drago.

Drago et moi nous éloignons. Je vois Harry qui rejoint Hermione et Ron en trainant les pieds.

* * *

Ron a passé la journée avec moi. C'est généreux de sa part, mais bon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui comme baby-sitter.

Le soir, malgré toutes mes protestations, il arrive à me traîner de force au bal. Hermione est magnifique. Avec ses cheveux lisse et foncé, on ne la reconnait presque pas.

Seul ses yeux chocolat la trahissent. Elle ressemble tellement à ... à personne. Il m'attire dans la salle avec Hermione. Grognon, je marmonne :

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais ici, surtout que je n'ai pas de cavalière !

Hermione et Ron se lance des petits coup d'œil discret et soupirent d'exaspération :

\- Harry, ne bouge pas d'ici, on va juste danser !

Ron, danser ? C'est une blague. Il doit vraiment être mordu d'Hermione. Et je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans cet état. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur de toute la journée, alors que connaissant Pansy, elle se cogne au moins dix fois par jour.

J'attends quelques minutes, mais ils ne reviennent pas. Je m'apprête à partir en douce, quand une magnifique fille se plante devant moi. Je la regarde. Merlin, qu'elle est belle. La rose qu'elle porte autour du cou m'interpelle. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et la reconnais.

\- Pansy ...

Ce murmure la fait sourire. Je ne l'aurai presque pas reconnue si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien. Ron et Hermione viennent vers nous :

\- Ta cavalière attend que tu la fasses danser !

Me dit Hermione. Ron rajoute plus discrètement, avec un clin d'œil :

\- Ne fais donc pas attendre Hermione !

Je souris comme un idiot. J'ai compris. Je me lève et lui tend la main pour l'inviter à me suivre. Je l'entraine tendrement sur la piste de danse. Nous commençons à danser.

\- Pansy, pourquoi ...

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout.

\- D'accord, mais juste une question. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal ?

\- Drago t'as généreusement donné sa potion antidouleur.

\- Mais je ...

Elle pose son doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Chut ... Profite juste de cette danse.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'encercle ses hanches de mes bras, la collant contre moi, profitant de sa peau contre la mienne, qui m'avait tant manqué. Les danses se succèdent, sans que nous échangions un seul mot. On est bien, simplement élancé, sans douleur. Quand minuit sonne, elle se détache de moi. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle prend ma main et m'attire à l'extérieur.

\- Je dois bientôt partir, il ne nous reste plus longtemps. Viens, dépêche-toi !

Il fait froid dehors. Plusieurs couples sont élancé dans différents endroits du parc. Nous nous trouvons un endroit discret, et je prends également Pansy dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. On ne dit rien. Je sais d'instinct tous les pourquoi, et elle sait tous les comment.

\- Parle-moi, explique-moi.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai quitté. C'était mieux pour nous deux. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous. Tu es un rouge et or, je suis une verte et argent.

\- Mais pourtant, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

Ça parait l'étonner. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu ? Tu pourrais rester ici, et te cacher !

\- Je ne peux pas Harry. C'est un devoir, une obligation. Il faut que je parte.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes sans parler, juste nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Puis, elle se lève.

\- Pansy attend !

Elle se retourne vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras :

\- Je t'aime Pansy.

Elle me sourit faiblement :

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement, puis je la laisse partir, à regret.

Cette soirée ressemble étrangement à mon cauchemar. Même si ce n'est pas exactement pareil, l'histoire est la même.

Je traine encore un peu dans le parc, puis je rentre. Je vais directement me coucher. Cette nuit, je fais un horrible rêve. Je rêve d'Hermione et Drago. Comme si je voyais l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre eux. Quand je me lève, je vais dans la chambre de Pansy. Elle est vide. Elle est bien et belle partit. Je regarde sa chambre de nouveau vert et argent. Cependant, je ne vois pas le vase et les roses, ce qui est très étrange. Je vais m'allonger dans son lit. Je sens son odeur, la même que le gout de ses lèvres : fraise tagada, réglisse et caramel. Elle me manque déjà. En faisant bien attention, je remarque qu'une photo de nous est attaché au-dessus de son lit. Elle est belle cette photo.

J'en ai une aussi au-dessus de mon lit : on est tous les deux sur le canapé de la salle commune, elle blottit contre moi, et moi, tenant un livre qu'on lit ensemble. La nostalgie me prend. J'attends un bruit venant de la salle commune :

\- Harry ?

Je vais voir, c'est Ron et Hermione.

\- Salut vous deux ! Que faîtes-vous donc là ?

\- On est venu voir si tu allais bien.

Tous deux baissent la tête. Ils me cachent quelque chose.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose.

\- Oui Harry.

Ils n'essaient même pas de nier.

\- Alors, j'attends !

Ils hésitent une seconde, puis, Hermione se lance :

\- Pansy a reçu une mission pour avoir la marque des ténèbres. Elle n'a pas pu la faire. Avec Drago, ils ont cependant dû rejoindre leurs familles et les mangemorts. Elle nous a tout avoué. Elle voulait qu'on l'aide pour ses adieux. Elle t'aime tant.

\- C'était quoi sa mission ? Que va-t'il lui arriver ?

\- On ne sait pas Harry, ni Drago, ni elle n'ont voulu nous le dire. On ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il va lui arrivé. Mais il y a des chances pour qu'on le sache bientôt.

\- D'après Drago, tu risques d'avoir mal. Très mal ...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! Ils vont la torturer !

\- Harry, c'est très grave ! Ils ne savent pas encore ce que tu as fait. Mais avec Dumbledore, on a étudié ce que tu as fait. En fait, tu risques de mourir de douleur. Mais Pansy aussi pourra mourir ! Imagine qu'elle perde tout son sang, elle finira par mourir, mais elle n'aura pas mal. Alors que toi, tu finiras aussi par mourir, mais de douleur ! Sans perdre une seule goutte-de-sang !

Je réfléchis une seconde, puis, je dis :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on la sorte ... Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je tombe à terre, secouer par des spasmes violents. La douleur est horrible. La douleur s'arrête une seconde, pendant laquelle je reprends mon souffle, puis recommence de plus belle. Je hurle de douleur. C'est insupportable !

Je sais qu'Hermione et Ron me transportent en urgence à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'arrive pas à arrêter la douleur malgré toutes les potions et tous les sorts, et décide de m'endormir. Quand je me réveille, mon corps est tout endoloris et j'ai du mal à bouger. Hermione est là, à mon chevet :

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Très bien, comme une personne qui vient de recevoir plusieurs Endoloris !

\- Harry, tu es resté quatre jours endormis. Nous sommes le 30 décembre ...

\- Hermione, parle-moi ...

\- Mais, de quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux ! Parle-moi de toi et Drago, par exemple !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ...

Marmonne-t-elle, mais elle me sourit et commence son récit :

\- Quand ça a commencé, je ne le croyais pas. Je prenais plus ça pour un jeu que pour autre chose. Mais il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir mal quand il était avec moi, et il s'en plaignait souvent. Je n'ai su que plus tard que c'était à cause du serment ... Je n'ai jamais cru quand il disait qu'il avait des sentiments envers moi. Mais jusqu'à Noël, il n'a cessé d'affirmer le contraire. Quand je l'ai vu avec Pansy, dans la salle commune, j'ai eu mal, mais tu sais ce que c'est. Le pire, c'était en cours de potion. Quand tu te mettais à crier de douleur, c'était toujours quand il me frôlait ou me murmurait des mots doux. Drago, c'est mon premier amour, Ron c'est l'homme de ma vie, et vice-versa.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de les perdre tous les deux Hermione ? C'est à un jeu dangereux que tu joues, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Je le sais Harry. Et je sais aussi très bien que ça ne marchera jamais avec Drago. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que c'est avec Ron que je vais finir, mais j'ai quand même envie d'y croire. C'est plus fort que moi.

Elle réfléchit.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ron ?

\- Pardon Harry ?

\- Je veux dire, normalement, tu devrais être avec lui depuis Noël, non ?

Elle me prend la main.

\- Tu as dû faire tes adieux à Pansy. J'ai fait les miens à Drago, même si cette soirée a été très douloureuse pour lui, autant que plaisante. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus !

Je consens à lui sourire. Mais la douleur revient aussi vite qu'un éclair. Je crie tellement elle est forte et me surprend. Hermione panique, je lui compresse la main sans m'en apercevoir :

\- Harry, calme-toi ! À l'aide !

Puis, je sombre dans l'inconscience et le noir.

 **"Un vertige, puis le silence"**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour découvrir la suite ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello !**

 **Après le dernier chapitre, en voici un qui reste douloureux ...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** _L'amour est un sentiment si beau, que l'on peut tomber de haut_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Je viens de me réveiller, la douleur est toujours là à mon plus grand désagrément. Comme si on venait de me frapper et de me torturer, et c'est surement ce qui a dû arriver à Pansy, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle doit être. Heureusement qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur. C'est horrible, insupportable, chaque seconde est un vrai supplice que je suis presque heureux de ressentir à la place de Pansy.

Pompom a plusieurs fois essayé de me donner des antidouleurs, mais la douleur est beaucoup trop forte pour être maîtrisée, et puis je n'ai rien, c'est Pansy qu'il faudrait soigner.

Les heures doivent passer, à moins que ce ne soit que des secondes, mais je ne m'aperçois de rien tellement j'ai mal et mon inquiétude pour Drago et Pansy monopolise toute mon attention.

Le temps passe trop lentement pour moi. La douleur ne s'arrête-t-elle donc jamais ? En plus, je me sens seul. Il n'y a personne, tout le monde est en vacance. Même si ça été dur, j'ai réussi à convaincre Ron et Hermione de rentrer au Terrier pour le reste des vacances. La douleur cesse enfin. Il est déjà tard dans la soirée. Alors que je ne m'attends pas à recevoir de la visite, Dumbledore vient me voir, ce qui me ravit un peu, mais je me méfie de ce qu'il va me dire :

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

\- Très bien, je pète la forme là !

Dumbledore rit un peu à mon ton ironique, même si ce n'était pas fait pour rire et que ce n'est pas drôle du tout même :

\- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais quand tu l'as fait. C'était ton choix.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je viens de passer des heures entières à en subir les conséquences !

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Tout d'abord, sache que le plus dur vient de passer. Ils ont dû la torturer toute la journée car elle vient juste d'arrivé. Maintenant, ce sera moins long, et j'espère pour toi, moins fréquent.

\- C'est tout Monsieur, vous êtes juste venu me dire ça ?

\- Malheureusement oui Harry, je suis désolé. J'espère que tu iras mieux dans très peu de temps. Je veux que tu saches que nous recherchons activement Pansy et Drago, mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas approcher le manoir Malfoy, ni celui Parkinson.

\- Bien. Merci Monsieur. Beaucoup.

\- De rien Harry.

Il part me laissant seul, encore une fois.

La semaine passe lentement, et bien trop calmement à mon goût, la solitude me pesant. Dumbledore avait raison, trois à quatre fois par jour, ils torturent Pansy, mais jamais très longtemps. J'ai envie de dire qu'on s'habitue à la douleur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est toujours horrible et atroce, encore plus qu'inattendu. Pansy doit être dans un sale état. Je ne peux pas bouger sans avoir mal, bien que mon corps soit tout à fait normal.

Je sais que Pansy ne va pas très bien. Elle a faim et soif, en permanence. J'ai faim et soif, et toute l'eau du lac ne suffirait pas à me rassasier. Je sens la mort venir. Je sais que dans pas longtemps, je vais mourir si on ne les retrouve pas, et Pansy aussi surement. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais que fait Drago ? Il la laisse mourir sans rien faire ! Ron m'avait conseillé d'écrire des lettres à Pansy, c'est ce qu'il faisait durant les vacances, tout en avouant son amour à Hermione. Sauf qu'elle ne les a jamais reçut. Mais moi, je compte bien lui donner quand je la reverrai.

Dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée. J'aurai un peu plus de compagnie, mais à peine, puisque les cours reprendront et risquent de prendre une grande partie du temps de mes amis. Je ne peux de toute façon pas quitter l'infirmerie tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Pansy et Drago, et que notre état de santé ne se sera pas considérablement amélioré.

Mais mon calme habituel est vite troublé. J'entends des cris et des personnes qui courent dans les couloirs, chose complètement impossible, puisqu'il n'y a personne dans l'école normalement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Hermione apparaît, à mon plus grand soulagement, suivit de près par Ron complètement essoufflé, et quelques minutes plus tard, par Dumbledor. Hermione me saute pratiquement dessus et me serre dans ses bras :

\- Harry ! Ça y est ! On a trouvé !

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi Hermione ? Calme-toi et explique-moi !

\- On a trouvé comment libérer Pansy et Drago du serment de mariage !

J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! C'est fantastique !

\- Mais c'est géniale !

\- Il ne reste plus qu'a les retrouver !

Nous nous regardons tous les trois, contents de s'être retrouvés, et surtout d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle. Pansy, mon coeur, bas-toi, on va venir te chercher, je te le promets, mais sois forte. La liberté est au bout de nos doigts.

* * *

Avec Drago, nous avons marché jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Après quoi, nous avons tous les deux transplané devant le grand Manoir Malfoy, lieux de réunion presque officielle des anciens mangemorts, depuis que le Lord en a fait son quartier général. Mes parents m'accueillent avec froideur, et Lucius aussi. Il demande directement à Narcissa de nous conduire à nos chambres pour nous reposer, car une réunion est prévu demain, à l'aube. Ouf, ça retarde un peu le moment. Arrivés dans nos chambres qui sont cote à cote, Narcissa nous accueille chaleureusement. C'est la plus humaine de tous ces barbares. Nous nous installons dans la chambre de Drago et nous lui racontons toutes nos histoires. J'apprends des choses sur Drago. Il était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione. C'était plus qu'une mission pour lui. Mais j'ai tout gâché. Je suis si bête. À la fin de nos récits, Narcissa promet de nous aider et nous laisse nous reposer. Je regagne ma chambre et m'endors tout de suite, repensant à la plus belle soirée de ma vie, et surement ma dernière avec Harry.

On me réveille très tôt, pour ne pas être en retard. Je me prépare, comme si tout était normal. Drago tape à ma porte quand c'est l'heure de descendre, et je vois qu'il est aussi crispé que moi. Quand nous atteignons les escaliers, nos visages prennent leurs masques de froideur, et nous descendons la tête haute. Tout le monde est déjà là : des élèves de notre année, et beaucoup d'adultes, d'anciens partisans qui ont réussi à échapper à Azcaban par je ne sais quel miracle. Lucius préside l'assemblé. Il a carrément pris la place du Lord. Nous nous installons, et il commence :

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons à parler les enfants. Je ne suis pas fier de toi Drago, tu as failli à ton devoir.

D'un coup de baguette, il torture son propre fils. Drago tombe lourdement au sol, gémit de douleur et quelques cris s'échappent de sa bouche. Cette vision est horrible pour moi. Comment un être humain peut-il faire ça ? Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux plus voir ça, et je m'écris :

\- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez de le torturer ! Il n'a rien fait, tout est de ma faute !

Il lève le sort et plonge son regard glacial dans le mien. Ça me donne des nausées la façon dont il me regarde :

\- Parlons un peu de toi ma très chère Pansy. As-tu réalisé la mission que nous t'avons donné à accomplir ?

Je baisse la tête :

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ...

Il éclate d'un rire aussi aigu qu'une craie sur un tableau, tellement semblable à celui de Voldemort. Les autres mangemorts rient avec lui. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression que ce démon s'est directement réincarné en Lucius :

\- Pauvre petite chose. Tu me fais pitié ! Endoloris !

Je ne ressens rien, mais mon corps oui. Mon corps tombe à terre et est prit de spasme. D'une certaine manière, heureusement que mon corps réagi comme s'il ressentait la douleur, sinon, je serai mal. Je crie quelques fois pour paraître plus crédible, mais tout semble irréel pour moi. Il me torture, encore et encore, sans arrêt. Mais je ne ressens absolument rien. Je pense à Harry, qui doit souffrir le martyre, mais je tente d'oublier son visage défiguré par la douleur, et je me concentre sur ce qui m'entoure, c'est-à-dire les mangemorts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais ça dure longtemps, et j'ai largement le temps de reconnaître toutes les personnes présentes, leurs familles, leurs professions et de me souvenir d'encore plein d'autres choses futiles sur eux. Quand il arrête enfin, je ne sens plus mon corps, mais je sais déjà qu'il est sacrément abîmé. Lucius soupire et dit d'une voix lasse !

\- Drago, soit gentil, emmène là dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans les cachots.

Drago me prend dans ses bras et me porte hors de la pièce. Une fois sortis et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il me dit :

\- Tout va bien aller Pansy. On va s'en sortir. Promis.

Il me porte jusqu'au cachot. Et m'y dépose, puis retourne à ses devoirs, mais avant ça, il me dit, en plongeant son regard dans le mien pour me prouver qu'il est sincère :

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure. Ça me touche ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, c'est ma seule chance de pouvoir m'en sortir également.

Tous les jours, des mangemorts différents viennent me torturer, comme un jeu. Que ce soit par magie ou de la manière moldus, ils viennent plusieurs fois par jour, pour leur propre plaisir et parfois sous les ordres de Lucius et mes parents. Je les ai déshonorés, et ils me font payer le prix fort de ma trahison. Seuls Narcissa et Drago viennent me donner un peu à manger de temps en temps, mais je comprends qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de risque. On est tous mort s'ils se font prendre. Je ne ressens pas la douleur de toute façon, ni la faim, mais mon corps a des difficultés à bouger. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux, il est comme bloqué. C'est assez bizarre. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû n'en faire qu'à ma tête, j'aurais dû rester sur leur droit chemin.

Je pense tous les jours à Harry. Et aussi à Hermione et Ron. Mais plus à Harry quand même. Il me manque tellement. J'ai perdu le fil des jours depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Je pourrais très bien être là depuis deux semaines, comme deux ans que je ne verrai pas la différence. Je regarde ma cellule, et ça me glace le sang, si je puis dire. Enfin, s'il m'en reste encore un peu. Les murs sont taché de mon sang, tout comme le sol, mélangé à la crasse. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'aperçois vraiment de l'étendu des dégâts fait à mon corps. Harry doit être si mal en point. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, même s'il doit se douter de l'état dans lequel je suis. Ma peau est presque transparente, carrément translucide. J'ai dû perdre beaucoup de poids, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, vu que je ne mange pas et que je n'ai pratiquement plus de forces. Mes cheveux sont sales et emmêlés, comme une boule de poussière grise. Mon corps est couvert de plais et de croutes sanguinolentes, et aussi de bleu tout noir. Je suis sure que si je me regardais dans un miroir, je me ferais peur à moi-même. D'ailleurs, je devrais faire peur aux mangemorts ! Mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de nouveau. C'est Lucius et mes parents en personne qui viennent me voir. Lucius semble ravi, alors que mes parents restent dans l'ombre :

\- Alors, comme vas-tu petite chose ?

Je lui crache au pied. Il se contente de rire. Derrière lui, j'aperçois aussi Drago et Narcissa qui semblent crispés. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait prendre.

\- Je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Tu as été promus ! Tu ne seras plus notre souffre-douleur ma belle ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur le pourquoi tu n'as pas fait t'as mission. Et la réponse m'a paru évidente. Alors, j'ai eut une idée. Je suis sur qu'elle va te plaire. Drago !

Drago s'avance dans la cellule, peu sure de lui :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu viennes avec moi ?

Drago secoue la tête négativement.

\- Et bien, comme tu m'as déçu, j'ai décidé de te donner une nouvelle chance. Je veux que tu inities Pansy à sa nouvelle tache.

Drago semble hésité, mais demande quand même :

\- Quel ... Quelle est elle ?

\- Et bien, c'est très simple. Je veux que tu lui apprennes l'art du sexe.

Drago est horrifié, autant que Narcissa. J'arrête de respirer. Non. Non ! C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !

Drago a un mouvement de recul :

\- Je refuse père. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc Drago ?

\- Si elle perd sa virginité avant notre mariage, je meurs. Avez-vous oublié le contrat de mariage que vous nous aviez fait signer ?

\- Tu as raison fils, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Cela ne fait rien. Narcissa !

Narcissa s'avance tremblante et se place devant Drago :

\- Oui ?

\- Prépare-la. Ce soir, nous célébrons un mariage !

Il m'accorde un sourire vicieux et part, suivi de mes parents. Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. J'ai réussi à les retenir trop longtemps, je ne peux plus. Narcissa m'aide gentiment à me lever, tout en me chuchotant des mots rassurant, mais je ne tiens pas debout, mes jambes tremblent trop. Drago reprend enfin ses esprits, et dit d'une voix sure :

\- C'est maintenant. Nous partons.

\- Mais pour aller où Drago ? Ici, c'est chez nous ! Où veux-tu que l'on aille ! Nous ne serons en sécurité à aucun endroit !

J'essaie tant bien que de mal de parler :

\- Pou ... Pod ... Poud ... Udla ... Lar ...

\- Poudlard. Poudlard maman ! Pansy a raison, il faut que nous allions à Poudlard. Ne bouge pas Pansy, je vais t'aider.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte. Je serai incapable de marcher, ne serait-ce qu'un mètre. Narcissa prend ma main, et ils commencent à marcher calmement dans tout le manoir, évitant les mangemorts.

C'est étonnant, car nous arrivons à la porte d'entrée sans aucun problème. Alors que nous sommes en plein milieu du jardin, presque au portail, des mangemorts nous aperçoivent et commencent à nous lancer des sorts . Dans un effort surhumain, Drago arrive à me porter jusqu'au portail où nous transplanons. Mais Narcissa n'est plus avec nous quand nous atterrissons devant le portail de Poudlard. Drago me dépose par terre. J'aimerais le convaincre de ne pas me laisser seule, de ne pas y retourner, que c'est dangereux, mais je n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot. Il retransplane, me laissant seule. Je reprends un peu mes esprits et mes forces en l'attendant.

Après de longues minutes interminables, il revient enfin avec sa mère dans les bras. Narcissa est blessé, elle saigne beaucoup au niveau du ventre. Ça doit être très grave. Drago pleur, ce qui est très rare. J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, cet homme que j'ai tant haï autrefois, mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas bouger. Sa mère, qui était encore consciente quand il a transplané, tombe dans l'inconscience. Drago pose doucement sa mère sur le sol, et me redresse en me demandant d'une petite voix :

\- Si je te mets sur mon dos, tu pourras y rester sans tomber si je ne te tiens pas ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Il me charge donc sur son dos, comme quand on était enfant. C'est dur de faire obéir mon corps, et ça doit être douloureux, mais j'arrive à rester sur son dos sans tomber. Il prend dans ses bras sa mère avec beaucoup de mal, et la porte aussi. Bien que Narcissa et moi soyons légères, et que Drago soit bien bâti, il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'au château ! Les minutes passent, se transformant en heures, et il marche toujours, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour me remettre bien sur son dos, mais jamais pour se reposer ou reprendre son souffle. La nuit est tombé depuis bien longtemps, les lumières au loin brillent et le château se rapproche petit à petit. Drago avance très lentement, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis sure qu'il a aussi hâte que moi de revoir Harry, mais surtout, Hermione. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il voudrait soigner sa mère en premier, c'est le plus important. Il l'aime énormément. Et moi aussi, j'aime plus Narcissa que toute ma famille réunie. Soudain, je prends conscience que sa vie est très certainement menacée. Je ne veut pas qu'elle meure ! Je sens des larmes me bruler les yeux.

Le jour se lève, petit à petit. Et c'est dans un miracle, que Drago franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, sous le regard de tous les professeurs et élèves, à ce qui semble être l'heure du petit déjeuné. Puis, il s'écroule, mort de fatigue et d'épuisement, alors que Narcissa est toujours dans ses bras, et que moi je tombe par terre.

 **" Dans mes rêves, mon prince viendra m'éloigner de cet enfer "**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas, mais les prochains chapitres risquent d'être très très triste, voire dramatique ...**

 **A dimanche !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Voici la suite, c'est un chapitre assez triste encore une fois, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez en cette fin de week-end ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** _Mais j'ai pardonné, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

 ** _Narratrice Pansy_**

Même si Drago s'écroule devant tout le monde, inconscient, moi, je reste consciente. Et ses dernières heures m'ont permis d'avoir suffisamment de force pour me tenir faiblement debout. Avec beaucoup de mal je me redresse sur mes jambes, et encore, je ne sens pas la douleur. Je regarde l'assemblé qui semble être autant sous le choc que moi, et j'arrive à balbutier :

\- Faut ... que ...aidiez ... nous ... besoin ... d'aide ... on ... avoir ... mal ...

J'entends des personnes se lever et des bruits de pas dans mon dos, mais je n'ai pas la force de me retourner. Tout le monde est tétanisé, surement à cause de l'horrible spectacle que nous offrons : du sang et des plaies, de vrais cadavres ambulants. Je vois Hermione passer à côté de moi et s'effondrer en larmes sur les corps de Drago et Narcissa :

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Soit fort ! A l'aide! Je vous s'en supplie, ils ont besoin de soins !

Ron arrive quelques secondes après Hermione, juste au moment où je m'écroule de fatigue, et il me rattrape de justesse avant que je ne touche le sol. Il me soutient contre lui et dit d'une voix qui se veut calme, mais quand même tremblante, sous le coup de l'émotion :

\- C'est fini Pansy, tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini toute l'horreur que vous avez vécue, tout ça, c'est terminé. Harry t'attend, il est impatient de te revoir. Tu verras, il est en très bonne forme !

Je pleurs de plaisir et de bonheur. Je les ai enfin retrouvés, je n'osais plus espérer, et j'ose à peine y croire. Ils m'ont tellement manqué ! J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Ron et laisse couler mes larmes librement. Le professeur Dumbledore, suivit de Pompom entrent dans la salle. Tout de suite, Pompom s'occupe de Drago et Narcissa, en les emmenant à l'infirmerie. Moi, ça peut attendre, en plus, je ne ressens rien.

Dumbledore me fait asseoir sur un banc au milieu des élèves de Gryffondor :

\- Pansy, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ainsi qu'à Drago et Narcissa. ça pourrait nous aider à les soigner et à vous soigner, toi et Harry.

Hermione prend ma main et ça me redonne un peu de force. Mais pas assez pour parler, même si je voudrais bien tout leur dire. Je vois sur la table à boire et à manger et me souviens que mon corps a peut-être besoin de ça. Dumbledore suit mon regard et s'écrit :

\- Donnez-lui à boire et à manger, vite ! Cette enfant est affamée, elle n'a pas dû manger depuis deux semaines.

Ainsi donc, j'étais resté deux semaines là-bas. Hermione me tend une coupe de jus de citrouille. J'essaie de boire, mais je m'étouffe à moitié.

\- Doucement Pansy ! On dirait moi !

Dit Ron pour me faire rire. Et ça marche. J'éclate de rire. Dumbledore et Hermione sourient tendrement, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant. Je bois plusieurs verres d'un coup, et mange deux croissants. Mes forces me reviennent petit à petit. Hermione me demande tendrement :

\- Pansy, il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir. C'est très important.

\- Ils m'ont torturé. Avec des Endoloris ou à la manière moldu. Ils venaient à tour de rôle, plusieurs fois par jour. Drago et Narcissa n'ont rien eut pendant ces deux semaines. Ils venaient dès qu'ils pouvaient et me donnaient à manger, mais pas beaucoup, ils pouvaient pas prendre trop de risques. Mais hier, enfin, je crois, on a du s'enfuir. Drago m'a porté jusqu'aux grilles du manoir Malfoy, puis a transplané et m'a laissé devant les grilles du château. Des mangemorts nous ont vu nous enfuir. Narcissa a été blessé et Drago est retourné la chercher, moi, je pouvais pas bouger. Quand il est revenu, elle était déjà dans cet état. Il m'a mise sur son dos et a pris sa mère dans ses bras et nous a portés jusqu'ici. C'était long, très long. Drago marchait très lentement, le château se rapprochait encore plus lentement. Quand il a commencé à marcher, il faisait jour, je crois qu'on était en plein après-midi. J'ai vu le soleil lentement disparaître, puis, tout aussi lentement se lever. Et un miracle s'est produit. On est arrivé ici. Pendant tout le voyage, il s'est pas plaind une seule fois, il ... il ...

Je commence à sangloter. Hermione me prend dans ses bras et me murmure :

\- Chut, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est terminé.

Je m'en étais pas vraiment aperçu, mais tous les élèves nous regardent. Dumbledore nous dit :

\- Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, veuillez accompagner Miss Parkinson à l'infirmerie. Quant aux autres, reprenez vos activités !

Il sort de la salle très théâtralement, et tout le monde agit normalement, même si je sais qu'on me fixe du coin de l'œil, curieux. Ron et Hermione m'aident à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand on y entre, dans un premier lit, il y a Drago qui dort paisiblement, avec quelques transfusions. Mais il n'y a pas Narcissa. Plus loin, j'aperçois Harry, grimaçant de douleur, la mienne. Quand il m'aperçoit, il s'écrit :

\- Pansy !

Il essaie de se redresser, mais il grimace de douleur. Ron et Hermione m'emmènent jusqu'à son lit et m'assoient juste à côté de lui. Je me blottis contre son torse :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi Pansy. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque secondes j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non, ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Je souris, et il m'embrasse amoureusement. Quand nous nous séparons, je me blottis encore plus dans ses bras, et je m'endors.

* * *

Cet après-midi, c'est étrange. Je ne ressens comme douleur que comme si on appuyait sur mes blessures. Rien d'autre. Puis, en début de soirée, et toute la nuit, comme si Pansy forçait pour rester appuyée à quelque chose, par ce que la douleur est essentiellement sur les bras. Ce matin, tout change. Déjà, j'ai moins faim et soif. Je sais que c'est bon signe pour Pansy. Puis, je vois Pompom arriver précipitamment. Elle emmène avec elle Drago et sa mère. Ils ont l'air en très mauvais état. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Pansy, car je sens qu'elle va de mieux en mieux. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Et enfin, mes vœux sont exaucé. Hermione et Ron entre, soutenant Pansy. Elle est dans un aussi mauvais état que moi, sauf qu'elle, elle n'a rien ressenti. Sa peau est jaunie et couverte de sang séché ou de vilains bleus, je n'ai jamais vu ses cheveux aussi ternes et en pétard, mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est de voir qu'elle n'a que la peau sur les os tellement elle est mince. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser à tout moment si elle tombe. Mais au moins, elle ne ressent pas toute la douleur de son état, et je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'elle ai autant souffert. Elle me sourit. Rien que ça, ça illumine ma journée de bonheur. Quand elle se blottit contre moi, c'est presque aussi magique que notre premier, enfin, deuxième baiser et notre premier "je t'aime". Puis, je ne peux plus me retenir et je l'embrasse. J'ai encore un peu mal à cause de son serment, mais bientôt, il ne sera plus qu'une histoire ancienne, et après tout ce que j'ai subi, ce n'est pas une petite douleur de rien du tout qui va me faire peur. Je la serre contre moi, et, épuisé, elle s'endort tout de suite. Hermione et Ron me sourient chaleureusement. Alors que Ron retourne en cours et Hermione reste au chevet de Drago. Attendri par ce tableau touchant, je ne tarde pas à rejoindre Pansy dans un sommeil profond. A près tout, tout ce qu'elle ressent, je le ressens.

Quand je me réveille, c'est déjà la nuit et Pansy dort encore paisiblement dans mes bras. Je sens déjà mes forces revenir. Pompom vient réveiller Pansy et l'examine, avant de lui donner quelques potions et nous dire :

\- D'ici trois jours, vous serez complètement remis et en pleine forme, sans aucune douleur normalement. Mais il faudra souvent passer me voir pour que je vérifie que tout va bien.

Cette nouvelle nous réjouit, mais Pansy demande, inquiète :

\- Et Narcissa, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous le cacher Miss Parkinson, elle est au plus mal. Elle va surement mourir dans d'affreuses douleurs, sauf si Monsieur Malfoy m'autorise à mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Je vois que Pansy retient un sanglot. J'ouvre mes bras et elle vient s'y blottir. À mon tour, je demande à la place de Pansy :

\- Et Drago ?

\- Il va bien, il est juste fatigué, ce sont toutes ces émotions. Il va s'en remettre mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien.

Puis, elle nous laisse seul dans un moment d'intimité, à la base de repos.

Pansy me raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, et je m'efforce de ne pas grimacer d'horreur. Une fois son récit terminé, j'essaie de lui remonter le moral en lui annonçant une bonne nouvelle :

\- On a trouvé comment vous libérer du serment.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial Harry !

Elle m'embrasse fougueusement et passe même ses mains dans mes cheveux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis qu'elle ne ressent plus rien. Ça fait du bien de la retrouver. Quand elle arrête notre baiser, elle me demande, les yeux brillants :

\- Comment faut-il faire pour être débarrassé de ce truc ?

\- Il faut récupérer les deux serments écrits, et que Drago et toi les déchiriez, tout simplement.

\- C'est tout ? On a que ça à faire et c'est fini, on en est débarrassé ?

\- Oui, mais il faut encore les trouver !

Pansy se blottit contre moi et me souffle :

\- Là, dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est impossible. Je t'aime Harry.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Pansy.

Elle s'endort tout de suite, encore épuisée par ces dernières semaines.

Le lendemain, quand nous réveillons, Drago vient juste de se réveiller. On l'entend pleurer, et Hermione le tient contre elle, dans une étreinte. Quand elle voit qu'on est réveillé, elle se détache de Drago doucement, qui essuie ses larmes pour nous les cacher. Il se tourne vers nous et sourit faiblement :

\- Ça va les amoureux ?

Pansy lui adresse un sourire réconfortant :

\- Mieux qu'hier.

Pansy se lève comme elle peut et va le serrer contre elle. C'est assez bizarre de se retrouver tous ici, comme si on était les meilleurs amis depuis toujours.

Pompom arrive, accompagnée de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne s'occupe pas de nous et s'adresse directement à Drago :

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça mon garçon ?

Drago hoche la tête affirmativement. Pansy le regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre moi aussi. Drago nous explique dans un sanglot :

\- Je vais demander à ma mère où sont les serments écrits. Mais la force qu'elle utilisera pour nous le dire va la tuer.

Pansy étouffe un sanglot. C'est à Drago de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Hermione vient m'aider à me lever. Ça fait presque trois semaines que je n'ai pas marché, ça fait bizarre. C'est dur et fatiguant, mais j'y arrive, avec l'aide d'Hermione comme béquille. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Pansy et lui demande inquiet :

\- Pansy, tu es sûre de vouloir voir Narcissa dans cet état ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est déterminée, et qu'elle a besoin d'y être. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour elle et Drago d'y aller ensemble, ce sera plus facile pour eux de surmonter cette épreuve ensemble. Ils passent alors tous les deux dans la salle d'à côté, escorté par Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Avec Hermione, nous attendons qu'ils finissent dans la salle principale. Ron vient nous rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes, puis que c'est la pause déjeuné apparemment, vu toute la nourriture qu'il transporte avec lui. Il nous en propose, mais nous refusons poliment, l'appétit coupé par ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils ressortent enfin, les joues mouillées. Dumbledore leur adresse un dernier mot :

\- Vous avez été très courageux jeunes gens. Reposez-vous un peu, ça vous fera du bien.

Pansy fonce directement dans mes bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, alors que Drago, lui, va se coucher dans le lit juste à côté de nous. Hermione le borde tendrement, sous le regard neutre et compréhensif de Ron. Puis, Hermione dépose un baiser sur son front et avant de nous annoncer qu'elle retourne en cours. Bientôt, l'enfer sera enfin fini et nous serons tous libre de faire enfin ce que l'on veut. Mais le plus dur reste encore à faire et j'ai appris par le passé qu'il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite.

Les trois jours de repos forcé passent très vite en compagnie de Drago et Pansy, et bien que je sois encore faible, je suis pratiquement guéri. Ou plutôt, avec Pansy nous allons mieux. Drago est encore un peu fatigué à cause de la mort de sa mère, mais Hermione s'occupe bien de lui et il s'en remet assez vite. Toute l'école est au courant de nos histoires apparemment, et on ne parle que de ça d'après Ron et Hermione, mais on s'en fout, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tant qu'on est tous ensemble, rien ne peut nous atteindre.

Aujourd'hui, nous retournons enfin dans notre appartement. Profitant d'avoir enfin un moment rien que tous les deux, nous nous élançons sur le canapé, et tant pis pour la douleur. Caressant le beau visage de Pansy et ses cheveux qui commencent à reprendre de leurs éclats et brillance, je lui demande :

\- Pansy, tu te souviens du soir de Noël ?

\- Ho, oui Harry, c'était ma plus belle soirée avec toi ! Mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle se termine différemment !

\- Ha oui ? Et comment aurais-tu voulu qu'elle se termine ma princesse ?

J'avoue que je suis bien curieux de savoir sa réponse. Elle commence à bégayer :

\- Hé bien ... hum ... déjà, j'aurais voulu rester ... ensuite ...

Ses joues de poupée de porcelaine prennent une teinte rosée qui la rend tout simplement à croquer. Je la pousse un peu :

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, j'aurais voulu passer la nuit avec toi ... Notre première nuit d'amour ...

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui souris :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'aura notre "première nuit d'amour", je te le promets mon coeur.

Elle me sourit tendrement. C'est pas tout à fait un sujet tabou, mais on évite d'en parler, puisque de toute façon on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. J'ai pas envie de la brusquer, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ...

Je la serre contre moi et embrasse sa joue :

\- Tu viens, on va se coucher ?

\- Oui, tu as raison Harry, demain on a cours.

Elle prend la main que je lui tends et nous allons nous coucher. Et je ne fais plus le cauchemar, ce qui est aussi bon que de l'avoir retrouvé.

Le réveil sonne et j'ai du mal à sortir de mon sommeil. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le balancer contre le mur et replonger sous la couette avec Pansy. Mais Pansy en a décidé autrement et me tire du lit, sous la menace d'une douche froide. Je me lève à contre coeur, essayant de retenir Pansy avant qu'elle n'aille vraiment la prendre cette douche d'eau froide. Nous descendons dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Tous les regards sont sur nous. Je vois qu'elle rougit. Elle va à sa table, où les Serpentards lui lancent des regards mauvais. Enfin, les quelques Serpentards qu'il reste, vu que la majorité. Certains Gryffondors me regardent méchamment, mais je les ignore. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Ron qui me rejoint et qui commence à se goinfrer, ce qui me fait bien rire et me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Puis, c'est Hermione et Drago qui arrivent, mais pas main dans la main. Avant qu'ils se séparent, Hermione se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur le front de Drago, comme elle en a pris l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Le blond lui sourit et elle lui rend son sourire. Puis, elle nous rejoint. Et la journée se passe presque normalement depuis très longtemps.

 **« Ceux qui attendent les grandes occasions pour montrer leur amour, ne savent pas aimer. C'est dans le quotidien qu'il faut le prouver et le montrer. »**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, donc pas beaucoup d'occasions de savoir ce que vous pensez réellement des chapitres ... Peut-être que vous pourriez être sympa et m'en laisser quelques unes ? :D**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello !**

 **Bon, on semble enfin voir le bout mais ... profitez bien, parce que ça risque de ne pas durer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Si l'espoir est une arme, je deviendrai un soldat, aucune bombe aucun homme ne m'arrêtera**_

Narrateur Harry

Les cours passent, seulement rythmés par les morceaux de papier et les mots doux échangés avec Pansy, malgré la douleur du serment, bien plus forte depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'arrive à oublier tout le malheur qui m'entoure, pour être heureux, bêtement et simplement heureux. Ce soir, je compte offrir à Pansy son premier cadeau de Noël, même si c'est passé depuis longtemps. Ce n'est rien, mais j'attends la Saint Valentin, qui n'est que dans deux semaines pour lui offrir autre chose. Une chance pour moi, aujourd'hui, je finis une heure avant elle. À la sonnerie du dernier cours, je me précipite dans notre appartement. Tout dois être prêt pour quand elle arrivera. Je commence par dresser une table, avec des chandelles. Hermione m'a conseillé de m'inspirer de son roman moldu préféré. J'espère que ça va lui plaire, par-ce que je me donne vraiment beaucoup de mal. Après avoir dressé la table, je m'attaque à la déco de la pièce. Je commence par allumer plein de bougies, prêtées par Hermione, seul éclairage de la salle. Puis, je m'attaque au plus dur et au plus long. Grâce à mon sort spécial, je fais apparaître des roses de toutes les couleurs et en mets un peu de partout dans l'appartement.

J'espère que ce sera assez "romantique" à son goût, par-ce que je sais qu'elle est très exigeante en matière de romantisme, à cause de tout ces bouquins qu'elle lit et qui ne parle que de ça.

Pour gagner un peu de temps, j'ai demandé à Hermione de la retarder. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour tout finir. Je vais vite me changer et j'essaie de m'habiller du mieux possible même si je ne suis pas très doué en matière de mode. J'entends enfin le portrait s'ouvrir, pile à l'heure ! Hermione et Pansy rentrent et restent là, ébahies devant le charme de la pièce, et mon sourire satisfait de l'effet produit de mon dur travail. Hermione dit, avant de se retirer :

\- C'est vraiment magnifique Harry ! C'est incroyable ! Je vais vous laisser ! A plus tard !

Je m'approche de Pansy, qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Je l'élance tendrement :

\- Ça te plaît ma chérie ?

\- C'est magique Harry !

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et dépose quelques baisers, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à table, et de dire joyeusement :

\- Le diner est servi !

Nous passons une agréable soirée en amoureux, riant comme un couple moldu normale.

Nous finissons notre soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle est revenue. Mais j'ai peur. Car dans très peu de temps, nous allons partir. Narcissa nous a confié dans son dernier souffle où étaient cachés les serments. Il faut absolument qu'on les retrouve pour être enfin définitivement tranquille. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard le soir, avant d'enfin nous endormir.

Aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie au Pré à Lard. Hermione et Pansy n'ont pas voulu qu'on fasse les boutiques avec elles, elles préfèrent les faire entre filles. Alors, Drago étant trop déprimé pour sortir, on s'est retrouvé, Ron et moi, seuls à faire les boutiques pour la Saint Valentin, comme deux idiots ne sachant pas où ils vont. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à choisir, mais Ron arrive à me convaincre que mon idée est très bonne, et moi, j'arrive à lui faire acheter quelque chose de très beau pour Hermione. Après nos achats, nous allons prendre une bière au beurre, épuisé par nos emplettes. J'essaie d'aborder alors un sujet épineux avec lui :

\- Toi et Hermione, comment ça ce passe en ce moment ?

Je le vois qui baisse la tête et hausse les épaules :

\- Ça va.

\- Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ?

Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe :

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Elle aime Drago. Elle me l'a elle-même dit, elle est partagé entre lui et moi. On est tous les deux ses premiers amours. Mais elle ne sait pas lequel de nous deux est l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants. C'est son choix Harry, je peux rien faire. Qu'es-tu en pense ?

C'est vrai que la situation est dure. Hermione a été assez intelligente pour voir que Ron l'aimait, mais elle s'est laissée séduire par Drago, qui c'est lui-même prit dans son piège. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mes affaires, même s'ils sont mes meilleurs amis, j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes avec ma propre vie sentimentale. Finalement, je laisse tomber :

\- Je pense qu'elle fera le bon choix au moment venu.

Il me regarde, mais n'insiste pas et change même de sujet :

\- Alors, toi et Pansy, bientôt libres ?

\- Tu parles encore de quelque chose qui est bien loin !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous allez bientôt pouvoir briser le serment, tu n'auras plus à souffrir !

\- Peut-être, mais il reste encore les sensations. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé tous ses sens, ça ne sera pas entièrement fini et on se rappellera de cette mauvaise période qu'on a passée.

\- Je comprends Harry.

Nous finissons notre bière au beurre en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et nous rentrons au château.

Nous devons nous préparer pour aller chercher les serments. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, nous devrons agir vite. Au programme, transplanage jusqu'aux manoirs Malfoy et Parkinson, puis, chacun de notre côté, nous devrons chercher les serments, pour ensuite les ramener au plus vite à Poudlard, et tout ça, sans se faire voir par les mangemorts et en revenant vivant. Ça va pas être de la tarte à la citrouille, mais heureusement qu'on aura les renforts de l'ordre du phœnix.

* * *

Harry m'a offert le plus romantique de tous les dîner dont je pourrai rêver. En plus de ça, j'ai passé une super journée shopping avec Hermione. Même si c'est nouveau et bizarre pour moi, je suis fière de m'afficher en public avec Harry, on a plus à se cacher. Et je peux aussi passer du temps avec Hermione et Ron sans avoir peur d'être mal vue, puisque j'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent. Et je suis aussi impatiente d'en finir avec mon serment. Je sais déjà la première chose que je ferai quand je serai plus lié à ce stupide serment. Sinon, ça me ferrait plaisir qu'Harry ne souffre plus à ma place et d'arrêter de me sentir coupable à chaque fois que je suis près de lui. J'aimerais de nouveau pouvoir sentir mon corps, la faim, la soif, quand on me pince, quand on me lance un sort. Je n'aime pas du tout ne rien ressentir. Surtout que je sais que c'est très désagréable pour Harry. Ce qui me stresse, c'est qu'Harry ne m'a dit que deux fois "je t'aime" et que depuis il ne me le dit plus. Enfin, Hermione dit que c'est normale, que toutes les filles sont comme ça. Et ça m'énerve encore plus.

La mission "serments" se fera le jour où l'occasion se présentera. En bref, ça veut dire que si on est en cours, ou en plein milieu de la nuit, on peut être amené à devoir y aller sans s'y attendre. Mon avantage, c'est que je suis obligé d'y aller, sinon ça sert à rien. Harry veut venir, mais il y a un grand débat pour l'instant. Après tout, on pourrait tomber sur des mangemorts, et c'est un peu comme la cible numéro 1 à abattre pour eux. Il y a aussi Hermione, qui pense avoir trouvé comment enlever le truc de magie qu'à fait Harry. Ce sera plus dur d'une certaine façon, mais vu les risques qu'on prend pour récupérer les serments ... D'ailleurs, Harry veut d'abord qu'on brise les serments avant de me rendre mes sens, je crois qu'il peur que du moment à ce que ça ne le concerne plus, personne n'agira pour sauver Drago et moi. C'est assez absurde, mais bon, les temps sont étrange de nos jours.

En attendant, Pompom a trouvé un antidouleurs assez performant. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que c'est surtout parce que les garçons l'adorent et en prennent plus que raisonnablement. Disons qu'ils prennent environ le triple de ce qu'ils devraient prendre. J'y ai gouté, et j'avoue que c'est très bon, mais quand même, se sont de vrais gamins ! Et puis, du moment à ce que ça les soulage, tant mieux.

Aujourd'hui, on passe l'après-midi entre filles, comme s'est devenu notre habitude avec Hermione. En ce moment, le plus grand sujet de discussion dans tout Poudlard, c'est le triangle amoureux

Ron / Hermione / Drago, même si les concernés ne sont pas au courant. Avec Harry, on arrive presque à se faire oublier. Hermione n'aime pas beaucoup parler de ses histoires de coeur, mais avec moi, elle n'hésite pas à se confier, surtout après tout ce qui nous ai arrivé, ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés. J'essaie de faire ce qu'une meilleure amie ferait, la conseiller :

\- Bon, reprenons, Drago c'est qui pour toi, et Ron c'est quoi pour toi ?

\- Bin, c'est difficile ...

\- Hermione fait un effort !

\- Bon, d'accord ... Ron, pour moi c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je sais que c'est avec lui que je finirai ma vie, enfin, je crois, j'en suis pas sûre ...

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir que c'est avec lui que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie ?

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est avec Harry que tu vas finir le reste de ta vie ?

\- Heuu ... C'est bon, t'as gagné !

\- Bref, je disais. Je sais que Ron sera le père de mes enfants, l'homme que j'épouserai, l'homme de ma vie et tout le tralala. Et il y a Drago. Mon ange des ténébres, l'amour interdit, le seul et l'unique, celui qui est inaccessible. Je sais bien que notre histoire ne mènera à rien, il ne sera jamais rien d'autre que mon premier amour, celui de ma première fois ...

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Je m'écris et Hermione me fait signe de me taire. C'est pas possible ! Rouge de honte, elle m'explique :

\- Bin ... Oui, tu crois qu'on a fait quoi le soir de Noël ? Une partie d'échecs version sorcier ?

\- Bon d'accord, on en reparlera plus tard. Poursuis ...

\- Oui maman !

Plaisante-t-elle, puis, elle reprend plus sérieusement :

\- Je disais que je sais qu'avec Drago ça ne mènera à rien, mais j'ai quand même envie d'y croire. Alors Docteur, c'est grave ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- Hummmm ... Tu devrais profiter de tes moments avec Drago, mais évites de blesser Ron, tu risquerais de le perdre. Je pense que c'est ce que je ferai, mais sinon, fais ce que te dis ton coeur, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.

Elle me prend dans ses bras :

\- Merci Pansy ! Tu es une super amie ! Je t'adore !

Puis, elle file en vitesse, me laissant seule avec mon sourire fier.

Quelques jours passent depuis notre discussion, et je peux constater qu'Hermione est complètement épanouie. Elle a de la chance de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut. Et surtout de ressentir ce qu'elle fait, elle au moins. Aujourd'hui, 13 février, tout Poudlard est en pleine décoration et effervescence surtout. Dumbledor a prévu une journée romantique pour demain. Je trouve que c'est une super idée. Mais il n'y aura pas de bal, dommage, ça aurait pu être sympa. Et j'ai déjà prévu les vêtements que je vais porter : une simple robe moldu, avec une paire de talon moldu, et un cache-coeur, par-ce qu'il fait encore froid et même les bras d'Harry, je sens quand il a froid à cause de moi. Hermione a tellement insisté pour que je mette cette tenue que je crois que si je ne la mets pas elle me tue. Je relèverai mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute, maintenant que mes cheveux ont entièrement retrouvé leur éclat, et je mettrai un peu de crayon et de mascara sur mes yeux. Rien de bien exceptionnelle. Mais pour être en forme, il me faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Même si Harry n'est pas encore rentré, d'une énième retenue avec Rogue, je vais quand même me coucher. Plus tard dans la nuit, je sens Harry me secouer doucement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il se contente de dire :

\- C'est maintenant. Dépêche-toi ma chérie, prépare-toi et on y va !

Je me lève en vitesse et m'habille aussi vite que possible. Harry m'attend dans la salle commune, il est déjà prêt. Je le rejoins et glisse ma main dans celle d'Harry et nous partons retrouver les autres :

Hermione, Ron, Drago, Nymphadora Tonk, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Rogue et Dumbledore. Puis, d'un commun accord, nous transplanons tous dans des lieux différents. D'une certaine façon, nous transplanons tous vers notre avenir.

 _ **" J'avoue mon crime, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ..."**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?  
**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour le savoir ;)**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello !**

 **Je suis absolument désolée, mais pour ce chapitre, sortez vos mouchoirs et ne prévoyez pas de sortie ou d'événement joyeux ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ... :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : _Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie_

 _ **Narratrice Pansy**_

Drago, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue ont transplané au manoir Malfoy, étant plus dangereux et surtout, plus grand et mieux gardé. Sirius, avec qui j'ai fait un peu plus connaissance et qui est une charmante personne, Ron, Tonks, étant enceinte, et moi transplanons dans le manoir de mes parents. La maison semble vide, presque abandonnée et désertée. Nous entrons entourés par le silence omniprésent. Je sais exactement où il faut aller pour trouver le serment. Ils me suivent, sur leurs gardes quand même, car on est jamais à l'abri de surprises. Nous atteignons le bureau de mon père sans problèmes, mais toujours dans un silence complet. À l'intérieur, la poussière s'accumule sur les étagères, comme preuve que personne n'est venu ici depuis très longtemps. Nous fouillons de fond en comble, avant de trouver dans un double tiroir du bureau le parchemin tant recherché. Je déplie délicatement le papier froissé et pose ma main dessus. Sirius pointe sa baguette sur ma main et lance des sorts pour que ça marche. Je coupe ensuite le bout de mon doigt, dépose quelques gouttes-de-sang sur le papier et déchire enfin ce contrat qui n'a plus aucune valeur. Ça y est, c'est presque fini. Espérons qu'ils aient réussi de leur côté à faire de même.

Nous retournons à l'entrée du manoir, prêts à repartir étant donné que notre mission ici est terminée, quand une lumière s'allume dans le manoir. Alors que nous atteignons presque la porte d'entrée, celle-ci se referme et la voix de mon père retentit comme un écho dans le grand hall :

\- Où comptes-tu aller jeune fille ? Ho, mais qui vois-je ? Le célèbre Sirius Black, la catin du loup-garou et le traite à son sang Weasley ! Tu es tombée bien bas ma fille ! Quelle honte pour notre famille !

\- Je ne suis pas votre fille depuis longtemps !

M'écriais-je. Mais lui, il sourit, provoquant chez moi de la colère. Je hais tellement cet homme. Il lève sa baguette et me lance un sort, mais Sirius se met au travers, armé de sa baguette, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dégainer la mienne :

\- Protego !

\- Merci Sirius.

\- Partez ! Vite, je le retiens !

Tonks et Ron m'attrapent et me tirent de force à l'extérieur. S'il arrive quelque chose à Sirius, non seulement je m'en voudrai, mais Harry serait si triste que je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. Nous transplanons devant les grilles de Poudlard, lieux où l'on devait tous se rejoindre une fois la mission terminée. Nous sommes les premiers, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Nous attendons quelques minutes, et Sirius transplane enfin, essoufflés mais sain et sauf. Je suis tellement contente de le revoir que je lui saute dans les bras et le sers contre moi :

\- Sirius !

\- Ça va, je suis en entier. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tes parents et du manoir.

Je l'interroge du regard, curieuse de savoir le sort de mes géniteurs.

\- Un malheureux incendie est actuellement en train de décimer le manoir Parkinson et ses propriétaires. Tu m'en veux pas ?

C'est une excellente nouvelle. Non seulement je suis libre de mon serment, mais aussi de mes parents. Ces gens ne représentent vraiment plus rien à mes yeux. Je saute dans les bras de Ron :

\- C'est fabuleux ! Je suis libre, tu entends Ron ? Plus personne ne me dira quoi faire ou décidera de mes choix à ma place ! Je suis tellement contente !

Il me sert contre lui, tout sourire, heureux pour moi. Nous attendons ensuite les autres. Le temps passe lentement, et personne ne revient. Je tourne en rond, angoissé de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, et je me ronge même les ongles. Après ce qui me semble des heures, nous décidons d'un commun accord, de les rejoindre au Manoir Malfoy pour voir ce qu'il se passe et s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

Quand nous arrivons, des sorts fusent dans tous les sens. On se croirait à la guerre, c'est un véritable chaos autour de nous. D'un côté se trouvent une petite dizaine de mangemorts, et de l'autre, se battent ceux de la mission. Je me lance dans cette bataille, prêtant main-forte à l'ordre du Phœnix. Les corps tombent, mais je ne discerne personne. J'ai peur. Les cris autour de moi sont horribles, ils me rappellent la guerre, même si je ne me suis pas beaucoup battue. Puis, je sens quelqu'un qui m'agrippe fort le bras, et mon corps est attiré comme lorsque l'on transplane.

* * *

J'ai réussi à attraper Pansy et à transplaner devant le portail de Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au début, tout se passait très bien. On était presque arrivé au bureau de Lucius, bien qu'on se soit plusieurs fois perdu dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de la demeure, quand on a été surpris par des mangemorts. Un combat c'est alors engagé, alors que l'on s'occupait de récupérer les serments et qu'on tentait de sortir.

Quelques minutes seulement après le début du combat, Pansy, Ron, Sirius et Tonks sont venu nous prêter main-forte. Mais Dumbledor avait déjà ordonné qu'on rentre. Mais là, j'ai vu Pansy, et je suis allé l'attraper et j'ai transplané pour la mettre en sécurité. La mission est en partie un échec, bien qu'on aie réussi à détruire un serment, l'autre est à présent hors de notre portée. À peine je touche la terre ferme que je prends et serre fort Pansy dans mes bras. J'ai eu tellement peur en la voyant, surtout qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Apparemment, elle n'a rien vu. Elle me repousse et regarde autour de nous. Sirius, Tonks et Rémus discutent entre eux à voix basse, Rémus a sa main posée sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de Nymphadora. Un peu plus loin, je vois le professeur Dumbledore parler sérieusement avec Rogue.

Et là, juste à côté de nous, il y a Hermione qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Ron, qui n'y comprend rien. Pansy me regarde étonnée de la voir de cet état, le regard rempli d'incompréhension :

\- Où est Drago ?

Je secoue la tête, impuissant. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle s'accroche à mon bras :

\- Dis-moi où il est !

Elle s'énerve par-ce qu'elle ne veut pas admettre la vérité, elle veut l'entendre sortir de ma bouche, mais ça fait trop mal de lui dire et de savoir qu'elle va en souffrir. Elle crie une nouvelle fois :

\- Dis-moi où il est Harry !

Je la serre encore plus fort dans mes bras. Ses jambes ne la portent plus, alors je rejoins Hermione et Ron au sol. J'essaie de l'apaiser en caressant ses cheveux et en me balançant d'avant en arrière :

\- Il faut que tu sois forte mon amour ...

Ron me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Toujours avec Pansy contre moi, je leur explique :

 _Les mangemorts lancent leurs premiers sorts dès qu'ils nous aperçoivent. Parmi eux se trouvent Rodolphus et Rastaban Lestranges, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy et Geyback. Plusieurs mangemorts tombent sous nos sorts, mais d'autres arrivent encore. Alors que le combat est bien engagé, Lucius voit Hermione et cri :_

 _\- Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !_

 _Il lance un Sectum Sempra sur Hermione qui est de dos. Elle n'a que le temps de se retourner pour voir Drago se jeter devant elle et s'effondrer à terre. Elle lance un sort à Lucius pour le mettre hors-jeu et se jette sur Drago en pleure :_

 _\- Drago ! Non !_

 _Ce dernier sourit une dernière fois, caresse son visage et ferme les yeux pour toujours. Hermione crie et pleure sans s'arrêter. Elle n'a même plus la force de se lever et de combattre. Quand je l'aperçois, je la force à se relever et je l'éloigne le plus possible du corps sans vie de Drago. Puis elle transplane alors que j'aperçois Pansy au loin et que je cours vers elle._

Je m'aperçois à peine que le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Sirius, Rémus et Tonks sont rentrés chez eux, et Dumbledore nous a reconduit dans nos appartements, laissant Ron s'occuper d'Hermione. Pansy sanglote toujours et je l'aide tant bien que de mal à rester debout. Quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, couché dans le lit, elle blottit contre moi, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Dors maintenant. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour la Saint Valentin !

J'aperçois un petit sourire sure le bout de ses lèvres et elle s'endort, ses joues toujours humide. Malgré tous les efforts que je fais, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux et dormir. Je regarde Pansy dormir auprès de moi, toute recroquevillée sur elle. Vers 10 heures je la réveille doucement, décidant qu'il est largement l'heure d'être debout, même si j'aurais préféré la laisser dormir encore un peu. Elle se réveille difficilement et se prépare. Même si son visage est triste, elle n'en reste pas moins très belle. Je lui prends tendrement la main, et nous descendons dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves sont réunis, toutes les maisons mélangées sur de grands bancs, comme lorsque Cédric est mort. Nous nous asseyons aux côtés d'Hermione, qui a les yeux rougis, et de Ron. Pansy pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Dumbledore entre alors, comme s'il nous attendait et se place face à l'assemblée pour faire son discours :

\- Vous ne le savez surement pas, mais cette nuit, alors que vous dormiez tous paisiblement, rêvant de la journée des amoureux ...

Hermione sanglote de plus belle et Pansy enfouit encore plus son visage dans mon épaule. J'échange un regard avec Ron. Il est dans le même état que moi.

\- ... Il s'est produit un drame. Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous en parle aujourd'hui, personne ne vous en parlera. Peut-être certains d'entre vous le détestaient, d'autres encore l'aimaient, mais peu importe. La seule chose que vous devrez retenir de lui, c'est que malgré les apparences, c'était un élève bon, et même si très peu de personnes ont eu l'honneur de voir qu'il avait un coeur, il avait un coeur énorme.

Dumbledore marque une pause et dévisage les élèves ainsi que les professeurs.

\- C'est un bien triste jour aujourd'hui. Car cette nuit, alors que plusieurs personnes risquaient leurs vies par amour, d'autres ont perdu la leur. Je voudrais que l'on porte hommage à celui qui n'ait jamais revenu de cette horrible nuit. À cette homme exceptionnel qui s'est sacrifié pour une élève ...

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Hermione prend une main de Pansy, la mienne et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron. Aujourd'hui devait être une magnifique journée pour elle.

\- ... qui cette nuit a affronté sa famille et ses ennemis pour ses amis et est ressorti gagnant, et qui cette nuit, a affronté la mort par amour, mais que la mort a vaincu. Je voudrais que vous fassiez tous une minute de silence pour Drago Malfoy.

La salle est silencieuse. On entend que les sanglots qu'essayent de retenir Hermione et Pansy et beaucoup d'élèves nous fixent. Après c'est quelques minutes calmes, Dumbledore dit :

\- Bien qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour funeste, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux. Soyez heureux les enfants, tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retire et nous faisons de même. Tous les regards nous suivent, mais nous ne nous en soucions pas.

Nous nous réfugions tous les quatre dans notre appartement. Ron essaie de faire la discussion, et arrive même à faire rire un peu Pansy et Hermione, même c'est quand même une atmosphère lourde qui nous entoure. Mais la mélancolie revient vite, après que Pansy lâche :

\- J'aurais jamais pensé être libéré de ce pacte de cette manière-là.

Hermione essaie de sourire :

\- Tu es libéré au moins, c'est déjà ça.

\- Mais j'aimerai bien retrouver la sensation des choses.

Dit-elle en me fixant. Je sais très bien qu'elle veut que j'annule la magie que j'ai utilisée. Et je le ferai, dès que j'en ai l'occasion. J'interroge Ron du regard :

\- Tu crois que je devrai faire lui offrir maintenant ?

\- Je crois, Harry, que tu devrais le faire. Un peu de joie et de bonheur ne nous ferai pas de mal, je crois.

Les filles nous regardent, et Pansy me demande :

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse Pansy. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée ...

\- Tu devrais Harry ...

Essaie de dire Ron, mais Pansy lui coupe la parole :

\- Harry ! Dis-moi ce que c'est !

Je soupire. Je me lève et vais chercher mon cadeau dans ma chambre :

\- C'était censé être ton cadeau de la Saint Valentin.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Je sors alors le petit étui rouge :

\- Pansy, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. C'était à ma mère pour son mariage ...

J'ouvre alors l'écrin dans lequel se trouve une paire de boucle d'oreille, un collier, un bracelet et une bague en diamant bleu, assortis. Ses yeux retrouvent sa lueur de joie, et elle me saute dessus :

\- Merci Harry, je t'aime tellement !

\- Moi aussi Pansy, je t'aime plus que tout.

Ron et Hermione décident de nous laisser un peu d'intimité et d'aller fêter leur Saint Valentin dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

Allongé sur le canapé, nos doigts liés et un feu crépitant dans la cheminée, j'embrasse chacun de ses doigts tout en lui parlant :

\- Je voulais pas te demander en mariage, par-ce que tu vois, tu était déjà fiancée, et j'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas heureuse d'être à nouveau fiancée, et aussi que ça te rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis on est jeune aussi, on a le temps, on est pas pressé, on a même la vie devant nous ...

\- Harry, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être avec toi tout le temps. Et si tu veux, tu peux m'offrir une bague en tant que promesse, et pas de manière officielle, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais sache que pour l'instant, la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre plus heureuse et comblée que je ne le suis déjà serait que tu me rendes la partie de moi que tu m'as prise. Je sais que maintenant, je peux t'embrasser sans avoir peur que tu souffres, mais je sais aussi que je dois faire attention à ne pas me cogner ou tomber. Il n'y a plus aucun danger pour moi Harry, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Mes doigts parcourent son visage et je l'embrasse. Je sais ce qu'elle veut maintenant, et je ferai tout pour remédier à la situation. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que l'on fasse notre deuil, surtout Hermione.

 **" Il vivait pour elle, il est mort pour elle "**

* * *

 **Alors, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ;)**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hello !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, après un chapitre très triste, voici un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus joyeux, et avec quelques surprises ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** _Je veux vivre chaques secondes comme si demain était la fin du monde_

 ** _Narrateur Harry_**

Je croyais que je ne le remarquerai pas tant que ça, mais en fait, je sens tout de suite la différence. Plus aucune douleur quand j'approche Pansy, quand je la touche, quand je l'embrasse. Rien. Juste le bonheur d'être avec elle. C'est comme une révolution pour moi, un soulagement d'être enfin débarrassé de cette douleur incessante. Sauf que ce matin, Pansy s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes, et elle est tombée en se cognant la jambe contre la table basse. Pas la peine de préciser que le réveil fut des plus plaisant ! Après l'avoir soignée, et qu'elle se soit excusée un million de fois, nous avons replongé sous la couette, profitant de notre Dimanche. La journée avait bien avancé, il était aux alentours de treize heures, Pansy était couchée sur mon torse, chacun dans sa rêverie mais bien éveillé, quand elle m'a encore une fois surpris :

\- Harry ?

\- Oui Princesse ?

\- On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais ... je ... quand tu ne sentiras plus rien à ma place ... tu crois que ... enfin ... on pourrait ...

\- Pansy, calme-toi mon coeur !

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Je crois savoir où elle veut en venir, mais j'espère me tromper. Je préférerai éviter ce sujet, je suis pas très à l'aise, vu que la dernière fois que j'en ai parlée, c'était avec Ginny.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra le faire ? Je veux dire ... franchir le pas ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est à toi de voir si tu es prête ou pas.

Elle me sourit timidement :

\- Je suis prête depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ressentes tout à ma place ...

\- Je comprends Pansy. Promis, tu aura la nuit de tes rêves.

Je lui promets ça, mais je ne suis même pas sûre de tenir ma promesse. Je sais que j'avais promis à Ginny d'être toujours là pour elle, de la protéger et de toujours lui être fidèle, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir mes promesses. Avec Ginny, on avait encore rien fait. Elle n'était pas encore prête, surtout vue la pression que Ron lui mettait ... Mais encore une fois, avec Pansy c'est différent. Je veux tenir cette promesse, par ce que je sais qu'elle y tient et que c'est important pour elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est le plus important pour moi. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie, faire des milliers de promesses, passer les plus beaux moments et vivre tous les moments qu'un homme doit vivre avec elle. C'est aussi pour ça qu'hier on s'est promis qu'un jour on se marierai. Et puis, la vie ne vaut rien si on ne prend pas de risque. C'est ça qui lui donne un goût. Ginny m'avait dit un jour " la vie est une grande histoire qui s'écrit, des chapitres qui se remplissent, des pages qui se tournent ".

J'espère juste que j'aurais le droit au " ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants".

* * *

À peine ai-je quitté un fiancé que j'en ai déjà un autre qui se présente au poste. Ça m'a un peu changé les idées. Même si c'était pas le grand amour, ça m'a chamboulé la mort de Drago. C'est vide sans lui. Mais je suis heureuse maintenant avec Harry et je sais qu'il ne souffre plus quand il est avec moi. Mais Hermione est au plus mal maintenant, et elle va avoir besoin qu'on soit là pour elle.

J'arrive à oublier complètement et à vivre sans y penser pour l'instant. Mais il y aura bien un moment où je devrai affronter la réalité en face et sortir de ce cocon bien chaud et douillé qu'on a créé avec Harry. En attendant, mon seul souhait, c'est de libérer Harry de sa magie et de retrouver mes sensations.

Quand je me réveille auprès Harry, mon premier réveil sans remords d'avoir était avec lui toute la nuit, il dort encore. C'est devenu une habitude pour moi de me lever avant lui. Je le laisse dormir, et je vais me prendre une bonne douche et me préparer. Quand je sors enfin, il vient à peine de se réveiller :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que jamais.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et rentre dans la salle de bain. Je lui laisse un mot et file déjeuner. Tout le monde me regarde, s'en est presque gênant. Maintenant que je n'ai plus Drago à ma table, ça fait vide. Comme je l'avais prévu, Ron et Hermione déjeunent déjà. Ils m'adressent un petit signe de la main et je fais de même. Quand je finis de déjeuner, Harry arrive enfin. Ron est encore à table et Hermione est partie depuis un bon moment. Je file directement à la bibliothèque, et, comme j'avais pensé, trouve Hermione plongé dans ses livres, déconnecté du monde autour d'elle.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle :

\- Ça va Hermione ?

Elle me sourit faiblement :

\- Ça peut aller Pansy. Je remonte la pente, doucement. De toute façon, il aurait bien fallu que ce moment arrive un jour.

Je la prends dans mes bras :

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir. Sinon, que dirais-tu d'une journée entre filles ? Je sais qu'on a cours, et tout, mais ...

\- ... Merci Pansy, mais j'ai pas très envie. Je préfère rester travailler ici. Une autre fois peut être !

\- D'accord, mais compte sur moi pour être sur ton dos toute la journée !

En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui ai besoin de cette journée entre filles. Je lui adresse un sourire, mais elle me lance un regard noir :

\- Mais pourquoi tu passes pas ta journée avec Harry ? Vous êtes "libre" maintenant !

Alors là, elle m'a bien eu. Je la vois se reforger et je fronce les sourcils :

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question Hermione. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi !

\- C'est très simple Pansy. Là, tu as tout pour être heureuse. Plus de serment, plus de Drago, Harry qui est aux petits soins avec toi ... Mais moi, j'ai tout perdu ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Drago est mort, j'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus rien !

Ses paroles me mettent en colère. Comment peut-elle dire ça. Mais je m'efforce de ne pas crier, et de rester calme :

\- Tu crois ça ? Narcissa était comme une mère pour moi ! Et même si je n'aimais pas Drago autant que toi, il comptait beaucoup pour moi ! Tu es injuste ! Quand tu dis que tu as tout perdu, ça veut dire que moi, je compte pas ? Et Harry, tu t'en fous aussi de lui ? Il souffre à cause de moi, et tu oses me dire que j'ai tout pour être heureuse ? Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimes, mais je sais pas si tu sais, Ron est toujours en vie lui ! Tu te souviens quand tu disais que Drago n'était que ton premier amour et Ron l'homme de ta vie ? Tu sembles l'avoir oublié ! Ron est là, et tu ne le vois même pas, ni tout ce qu'il fait pour te faire retrouver le sourire !

\- Assez !

Elle me crie cette phrase, me coupant net dans mon élan. Bien qu'il n'y ait personne à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci, Madame Pince nous fait signe de faire silence. Nous nous toisons, et je dis aussi calmement que possible, bien que mon sang bouillonne :

\- L'amour semble t'avoir rendu aveugle, au point d'oublier tes amis, et surtout, Ron.

Cette fois, elle se lève de sa chaise, me fait face et me crie :

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Ron et je ne l'aimerai jamais. Drago restera toujours le seul et unique homme dans mon coeur, et ...

Elle se tait et ne bouge plus.

Je suis son regard derrière mon dos et m'aperçoit que Ron est là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu de notre dispute, mais ça s'annonce mal, surtout pour Hermione. Les yeux remplient de larmes, il dit juste, très distinctement, détachant les syllabes et articulant bien :

\- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Et il part en courant. Hermione s'apprête à partir à sa poursuite, mais je l'en empêche en me mettant au travers de son chemin :

\- Laisse, tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Elle baisse la tête, complètement abattue et se replonge dans son livre. Je pars à la poursuite de Ron, mais je ne le trouve pas. Finalement, je décide de demander de l'aide à Harry :

\- Harry, il faut que tu m'aides ! Tu m'as parlé de trucs magiques pour retrouver des personnes. Il faut absolument que je retrouve Ron !

Il prend ma main et m'attire sur le canapé en disant :

\- Pansy, calme-toi et explique-moi tout.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Harry. Aide-moi à trouver Ron, et va parler avec Hermione !

Et là, il me montre ce qu'il appelle "la carte des maraudeurs". Il m'explique rapidement son fonctionnement et son histoire, puis, il m'indique où est Ron, avant d'aller voir Hermione de son côté. Je cours jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie comme Harry me l'a indiqué, et gravis en vitesse les marches, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Arrivée en haut, je vois Ron qui est assis, les jambes dans le vide. Je m'assois à côté de lui. Sans prendre la peine de me regarder, il commence à parler :

\- Être le sixième et dernier garçon d'une famille, c'est pas toujours facile. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'affirmer. Il y avait d'abord Bill, l'aîné. Puis, Charlie, le dragonnier. Ensuite, il y avait le brillant Percy. Juste avant moi, les jumeaux, célèbrent pour leur joie, leur bonne humeur et leurs farces. Puis, il y avait moi, juste le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter et de la plus brillante sorcière depuis Lilly Evans. Et après, il y avait la petite Ginny, la timide et folle furieuse Gin'. Et moi, j'étais en plein milieu, cherchant toujours sa place.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt :

\- J'ai toujours su que si j'agissais pas, je la perdrais. Et j'avais raison. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais eu.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. C'est très touchant ce qu'il vient de me dire, et c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole :

\- Tout le monde a toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était comme si les autres avaient en main son destin. Elle voulait être maître de son propre destin. C'était pareil pour moi.

\- Sauf que toi, il ne t'aimait pas.

\- Non, il ne m'aimait pas. Et je ne l'aimais pas. Mais toi tu l'aimes. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de temps. Le temps de comprendre qu'elle a son destin en main depuis toujours. C'est aussi à toi de lui prouver que vous avez votre destin en main, que ce ne sont pas les autres qui écrivent votre histoire.

\- Mais il y a eu Drago avant moi. Comment faire pour qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle aime de nouveau quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

\- Tu sais Ron, je me suis posé la même question à propos d'Harry quand Ginny est morte. Arrivera-t-il à aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour ? Arrivera-t-il à se relever ? Ça a demandé du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais on y est arrivé. Ho, ne te fais pas d'idée, il aime toujours Ginny au fond de lui. Il l'aimera toujours et je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment l'oublier. Mais regarde où on en est maintenant. Ne perd pas espoir.

Il passe ses mains autour de moi et me serre dans ses bras :

\- Merci beaucoup Pansy. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime beaucoup, comme si tu étais ma sœur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime comme si tu étais mon frère.

Un raclement de gorge retentit derrière nous. Nous nous retournons et je découvre Harry qui nous sourit :

\- Désolé de vous dérangez, je tiens à préciser pour Ron qu'elle est déjà prise, mais je crois qu'on a un problème plus sérieux à régler pour l'instant. Un très gros problème même.

On échange un regard d'incompréhension avec Ron, puis on se relève et Harry nous explique tout. Si j'avais su plus tôt. Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, où j'y trouve Hermione, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avec Mimi Geignarde. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me sert contre elle :

\- Pardon Pansy, pardon. Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai dit. Pardonne-moi ...

Je lui caresse les cheveux :

\- Ça va aller Hermione, tout va s'arranger. Allez viens, ne restons-pas là !

\- Dis que je suis de mauvaise compagnie aussi ! Haaaaaaa

Cri Mimi avant de plonger dans les toilettes. J'aide Hermione à se relever, elle essuie ses larmes et nous sortons. Devant les toilettes, Ron et Harry nous attendent. Je laisse Ron discuter avec Hermione, alors qu'avec Harry, nous allons voir Dumbledore. Il a quelque chose à nous dire, et nous aussi.

 _ **"Un secret existe que s'il est connu de seulement deux personnes"**_

* * *

 **Voilà, je pense qu'Hermione avait besoin de péter les plombs un peu, et que tous avait besoin de savoir où ils en étaient au niveau de leurs relations ...  
**

 **Mais je vous réserve une petite surprise dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **A dimanche :D**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hello !**

 **Voici un des derniers chapitres, à déguster donc :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** _Dans le changement, c'est la peur de l'inconnu qui effraye_

 ** _Narratrice Pansy_**

Avec Harry, nous nous rendons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'est pas encore là, alors nous nous asseyons en l'attendant. Quand enfin il se manifeste, il nous dit en montrant les bonbons sur son bureau :

\- Excusez-moi jeunes gens, vous auriez dû prendre des bonbons en m'attendant, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez arrivés. Bien, vous savez surement pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir ?

Nous acquiesçons tous deux en silence.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire Miss Parkinson que je me suis occupé de toutes les démarches administratives concernant votre succession suite à la triste mort de vos parents. Vous héritez de tout, et puisque vous êtes bientôt majeure, je me suis désigné pour être votre tuteur jusque-là. Vous recevrez très bientôt une lettre avec le rendez-vous pour le testament de vos parents. Mais ne parlons plus de ça. En ce qui concerne la cérémonie, la date n'est pas encore fixée, mais nous avons à présent tout le temps d'y penser.

Une fois de plus nous acquiesçons en silence . Dumbledore nous regarde chacun notre tour de façon suspect :

\- Y a-t-il un problème jeunes gens ?

\- Non, aucun Monsieur.

Réponds Harry. J'hésite une seconde et demande prudemment :

\- En fait, je me demandais, comment dire ... serait-il possible que la cérémonie soit faite le plus tôt possible et que par la suite je puisse aller à Londres avec Hermione ? Nous avons des affaires pour le moins importantes, et je pense que ça nous ferait du bien après ce qu'il s'est passé ...

\- Bien sûr ! Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons faire ça Mercredi, et vous aurez une autorisation spéciale pour sortir de Poudlard Samedi. Mais il faudra faire bien attention ...

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Dis-je poliment, avant qu'avec Harry nous nous retirions. On rejoint Ron et Hermione qui nous attendent dans l'appartement des préfets en chef :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

\- Il voulait juste fixer une date pour la cérémonie.

\- Alors, c'est quand ?

\- Mercredi. Et on pourra aller à Londres Samedi avec Hermione.

Harry serre tendrement ma main. L'enfer semble presque fini, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un masque. Quand cela se terminera-t-il enfin ?

Une fois dans notre appartement, un élan de joie m'envahit. Je cours dans ma chambre, et commence à sauter sur mon lit, sous le regard attendri d'Harry :

\- C'est si insupportable que ça de ne rien ressentir ? Ou c'est juste par-ce que tu culpabilises de me faire trop souffrir ?

Dit-il en plaisantant. Je saute du lit par terre et vais lui prendre la main :

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est handicapant de ne rien ressentir. Ni la fatigue, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la douleur, ni le brulant, ni le gelé. Et puis, c'est vrai que je suis rongée par la culpabilité !

Je le tire par la main jusqu'au lit et recommence à sauter avec lui. Après une bonne demi-heure à sauter, on se laisse tomber sur le lit, mort de rire et essoufflés. Directement, je me blottis contre lui. Il caresse mes cheveux. Mais j'ai pas encore envie d'être calme, j'ai un surplus d'énergie à gaspiller. J'ai envie de bouger, de faire la folle, je ne peux pas rester en place :

\- Harry ? Tu crois qu'il est solide le lac gelé ?

\- Oui, pourquoi Princesse ?

\- J'ai lu dans un livre qu'on pouvait glisser dessus, tu crois qu'on peut essayer ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

On se lève et on met des vêtements un peu plus chauds, même si ça ne me sert à rien. Puis, il fait apparaître ce qu'on appelle des "patins". Une fois devant le lac, nous les mettons aux pieds et il m'aide à aller sur la glace. Je ne tiens pas très bien debout, et j'ai du mal à rester en équilibre. Mais c'est super. Bon, d'accord, je suis plus souvent par terre que debout, mais c'est assez drôle. Ce qui serait moins drôle, c'est que je me casse quelque chose, Harry aurait très mal, et moi non. Déjà qu'il doit avoir mal aux fesses à cause de moi. Lui, en revanche, il s'en sort plutôt bien sur ses patins. Ça se voit que c'est un sportif. Après un après-midi en amoureux, nous allons manger avec les autres, plein de neige sur nos vêtements et dans nos cheveux. Et enfin, nous allons nous coucher après cette longue journée épuisante.

J'ai hâte que Mercredi soit là, que je retrouve mes sens !

* * *

C'est le grand jour. Celui à partir duquel j'arrêterai de souffrir physiquement à la place de Pansy et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais tout sera normal pour nous. C'est notre jour, celui où elle va retrouver son entière liberté. Enfin, façon de parler. On c'est tous les deux mit d'accord et on a beaucoup discuté sur notre avenir, et on a décidé d'attendre la fin de nos études, d'avoir un travail stable et une maison à nous avant de nous marier, mais on va se marier. La journée passe trop vite à mon goût. Mais ce n'est qu'un passage, une étape à passer. La cérémonie commence à minuit tapante. Je suis beaucoup moins stressé que la première fois. Je peux voir que Pansy est un peu tendue, mais c'est tout à fait normal, et je sais aussi qu'au fond d'elle, elle est heureuse. La cérémonie se passe bien. Puis, comme prévu, tout devient noir à la fin. Quand je me réveille, je suis à l'infirmerie, et il n'y a apparemment personne. Pansy est dans le lit d'à côté, et vient apparemment tout juste de se réveiller, tout comme moi. Elle se redresse doucement sur son oreiller et me demande :

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Pince-moi !

Je tends le bras jusqu'à l'autre lit, la pince et tout en m'attendant à ressentir la douleur, mais elle ne vient pas.

\- Aïe ! Harry, ça a marché ! C'est vraiment génial ! J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps était engourdi et que là, je suis de nouveau normale, je retrouve tous mes sens !

Elle sort de son lit et sautille dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne au pied du lit :

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

\- Ça va mon coeur ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non. Mais pourquoi tu te lèves pas ?

\- Par-ce que ...

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'évanouit. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire :

\- ... Après une cérémonie aussi puissante on peut s'évanouir quand on a pas entièrement repris des forces.

Je me lève et la soulève, avant de la recoucher dans son lit. Elle aura une jolie bosse derrière la tête à son réveil, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en formalisera pas, elle est bien trop heureuse pour se préoccuper de ce petit détail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle cligne des yeux comme à son habitude, et se réveille tout sourire :

\- Tu disais ?

\- Rien. Ça va mon amour? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Je vais on ne peut mieux. Au moins, je ne culpabilise plus de te faire souffrir à ma place.

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est bon de pouvoir être avec elle, tout en étant normal, sans douleur, sans aucun problème. Je sens une chaleur agréable, mais gênante, m'envahir le bas du ventre. Pansy m'adresse un sourire éblouissant alors que mon sourire est plutôt gêné. Alors, un geste qui nous surprend tous les deux, elle glisse sa main vers mon entre-jambe :

\- Nous nous sommes retenu bien trop longtemps.

Je la regarde étonné :

\- Quoi, tu veux le faire maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

Elle soupire d'exaspération et lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu pourrais trouver plus original comme endroit pour ma première fois.

\- Notre première fois.

Je murmure. Elle me sourit et je l'embrasse tendrement, avant de me reculer et de caresser son visage. Elle frissonne quand mes doigts frôlent ses lèvres, et je lui chuchote :

\- Il faut se reposer princesse, on a besoin de reprendre des forces ...

Elle se décale et me laisse la place suffisante dans cet étroit lit. Je glisse mon bras autour d'elle et mon visage dans ses cheveux :

-Je t'aime ...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et je ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureux qu'à ce moment précis.

Dès le lendemain, nous avons l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie, et de reprendre les cours normalement, bien que ce ne soit pas le plus important pour nous. On est comme sur un nuage, on plane.

Je m'amuse souvent à regarder Pansy faire. Il arrive qu'elle remplisse un verre avec des glaçons, et un autre avec de l'eau brulante, et qu'elle s'amuse à y tremper les doigts, juste pour le plaisir de ressentir la chaleur et le froid. On dirait une enfant aveugle qui découvre la vue, et qui est fascinée par tout ce qui l'entoure. Ce dont je ne me souvenais plus du tout, c'est qu'elle est très frileuse, même si je l'ai déjà bien ressentie. Elle porte toujours de gros pulls, je dois laisser le feu allumé tout le temps aussi, sinon elle tremble et grelotte de froid. Mais j'aime bien aussi la réchauffer la nuit. Il nous arrive de nous mettre sous les épaisses couvertures et de se faire mutuellement la lecture pendant des heures, dans notre cocon de chaleur. On passe de super moments. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, que ses moments de déprimes ont complètement disparu et sont oubliés. Mais je suis inquiet aussi. Elle est super-active. Elle bouge tout le temps, elle est toujours en train de faire ses devoirs, de ranger et nettoyer l'appartement, et sinon, elle est avec moi, mais elle veut tout le temps qu'on fasse quelque chose, qu'on bouge, elle ne s'arrête jamais. Ça m'inquiète. Je crois même qu'elle a perdu du poids. J'espère qu'elle a rien de grave, que c'est juste l'excitation et qu'elle va se calmer. Je préfère attendre un peu avant d'en parler avec elle. S'il le faut, c'est juste moi qui me fais des idées.

En général, on évite de trop s'afficher devant les autres élèves de Poudlard, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas souvent avec nous, mais je comprends qu'ils aient besoin d'un peu de recul. Durant les cours, c'est dur d'ignorer Pansy. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire des petits signes ou de se frôler. En potion, Rogue n'arrête pas de nous faire des remarques depuis qu'on est partenaire, d'ailleurs, bizarrement, mes notes en potion ont augmenté. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un trou dans l'emploi du temps, Rogue a dû annuler son cours pour préparer la potion de Rémus pour demain soir, puisque ce week-end c'est la pleine lune. Alors que je marche dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, j'entends Pansy m'appeler :

\- Harry !

Je me retourne et lui souris. Elle se jette carrément sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Doucement, je la repousse et murmure, à bout de souffle :

\- Pansy ... pas ici ...

Elle m'adresse un sourire éclatant et m'attire dans un placard à balais :

\- Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Je souris et l'embrasse à nouveau. Quand on se détache, elle se met à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire mon coeur ?

\- C'est juste que ...

Elle n'arrête plus de rire :

\- J'ai l'impression ... que ce qu'on fait est interdit ... et qu'on est obligé de se cacher pour ne pas être découvert ...

J'attrape ses hanches et murmure à son oreille :

\- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt excitant, non ?

Elle me sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et part en courant. Je lui crie :

\- Tu comptes me laisser sur ma faim ?

Seul son éclat de rire raisonnant dans le couloir me répond. Par Merlin, cette fille me rendra fou, si je peux l'être plus que je ne le suis déjà.

 **" Dis-moi trois mots, et je serai à toi à jamais "**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère que vous aimerez :D**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire vous a plu :)**

 **Bonne Lecture et profitez bien ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** _"Bien connaître quelqu'un, c'est l'avoir aimé et haï."_

 _ **Narrateur Harry**_

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Samedi. Pansy est déjà partie depuis longtemps avec Hermione. Mais moi, je suis encore au lit. Ron doit venir d'ici une demi-heure. On ne sait pas encore à quoi on va occuper notre journée, mais on va très certainement se changer les idées en s'entrainant au Quidditch, et peut-être en travaillant un peu, on a beaucoup de retard en ce moment. Je vais en vitesse prendre une douche avant qu'il n'arrive. Quand je sors de la douche, il n'est toujours pas arrivé, ce qui ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Finalement, il arrive avec plus de dix minutes de retard :

\- Désolé vieux, mais y avait des pancakes à la framboise au petit déjeuné, t'aurais dû venir, ils étaient exceptionnels ! D'ailleurs Hermione et Pansy n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'en prendre quelques-uns pour la journée !

Je souris en constatant que les framboises ont surement laissé les traces rouges tout autour de la bouche et sur les joues de mon ami. D'un commun accord, nous décidons de faire d'abord nos devoirs avant d'aller nous changer les idées en jouant au Quidditch, puisque faire l'inverse aurait été trop dur côté volonté. Une fois notre tonne de devoirs terminés, nous prenons en vitesse nos balais et courons presque jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. On peu donc profiter du terrain entier, surtout que là aussi on a beaucoup de retard, surtout au niveau entrainement. Même si c'est trop tard pour gagner la coupe maintenant, on peut toujours faire ça pour le plaisir. Après une longue partie, nous décidons de rentrer avant que la nuit tombe, et aussi par-ce qu'on est mort de froid et de fatigue. J'ai même pas le temps de discuter que Ron m'entraîne déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, sans même que nous ayons pris une douche. Après son festin, nous retournons chacun de notre côté à notre dortoir. Arrivé, je constate que Pansy n'est toujours pas rentrée, et j'en profite pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Elle n'aimerait surement pas de me retrouver plein de sueur en rentrant. Les heures passent, et elle n'est toujours pas de retour. J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je n'y arrive pas. Comme je ne peux rien faire de toute façon, je vais dans sa chambre, et sors les cartons sous son lit et finis par m'endormir sur son lit, le contenu des cartons étalé de partout autour de moi, sur le lit et le sol.

Lorsque je me réveille, Pansy est penché juste au-dessus de moi. Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire :

\- Bonjours mon chéri ! Je vois que tu as fait un peu de rangement !

Je constate du coin de l'œil que j'ai mis le bordel hier soir dans sa chambre en sortant toutes ses affaires. Je pousse un petit grognement, avant de l'attraper par les hanches et de la faire rouler sur le lit. Une fois que je suis sur elle, je l'embrasse, alors qu'elle étouffe un rire. Après quelques minutes, conscient que je ne suis pas léger et que je l'écrase surement, je m'écarte de ses lèvres avant de rouler pour la mettre sur moi. Elle est resplendissante là, juste au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage et me chatouillent, ses yeux brillants plongés dans les miens, et ses petites dents qui mordent sa lèvre inférieur. Nous restons plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans bouger, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre et gravant dans nos mémoires ce moment de calme et sérénité entre nous. Finalement, elle se laisse retomber à côté de moi en soupirant. Nous tournons nos têtes pour nous regarder :

\- T'étais où hier soir ? Tu es rentrée tard.

\- Hermione a voulu aller chez ses parents diner, et pour leur annoncer la nouvelle aussi.

\- Et alors ? Comment ils l'ont pris ?

\- Ça peut aller. Ils l'ont pas très bien pris, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Elle ne sera pas toute seule.

Je me redresse et regarde la chambre :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on range ?

\- Non non mon chéri, tu vas ranger, moi, je vais prendre un bon bain.

Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et file en vitesse dans la salle de bain, me laissant seul dans ce vrai champs de bataille. Résigné, je commence par plier les vêtements avec ma baguette et les ranger dans l'armoire. Puis je replace tout comme c'était avant.

Quand Pansy sort de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, tout est propre et rangé, comme par magie et je suis négligemment allongé sur le lit. À vrai dire même, c'est uniquement grâce à la magie, sinon je n'aurais surement rien rangé. Satisfaite de mon rangement, elle monde en califourchon sur moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, par-ce que je ne résisterai pas longtemps à la tentation …

Dis-je gêné par la bosse déformant mon pantalon. Pansy m'adresse un sourire coquin avant d'embrasser mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer ma respiration haletante. Puis je la repousse doucement mais fermement, conscient que je n'arriverai pas à me retenir si elle n'arrête pas et que je rentre dans son petit jeu. Le sourire narquois, elle descend de sur moi et retourne dans la salle de bain s'habiller, me laissant dans tous mes états. Quand elle libère la salle de bain, je vais directement prendre une douche d'eau froide pour me changer les idées, ce qui marche très bien.

Pendant ce temps, elle est allée s'asseoir sur le canapé et lit un livre. Je me glisse à ses côtés, et referme délicatement le livre qu'elle lit avant de le poser sur la table basse :

\- Il faut que je te parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit tout à l'heure ?

\- Ça … ça ne t'as pas plus ?

Demande-t-elle inquiète. Je souris pour la rassurer et caresse sa joue alors qu'elle ferme les yeux :

\- Si, mais ne refais plus jamais ça. J'ai des hormones, et je pourrai pas me retenir très longtemps.

Elle me sourit alors et pose à son tour sa main sur ma joue :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes. J'en ai envie aussi.

Je la scrute pour voir si elle est sincère. Elle ne flanche pas.

\- Pansy, je sais pas quoi dire. Je veux dire, si t'es pas prête, je comprendrai …

Elle pose son doigt sur ma bouche :

\- Calme-toi Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je veux. On attend depuis si longtemps …

Je franchis alors les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos deux bouches et l'embrasse sauvagement, tout en l'allongeant sous moi …

* * *

Lorsque nous transplanons à Londres, je peux sentir qu'Hermione est crispée à côté de moi. J'essaie de la rassurer du mieux que je le peux et je me plie même en quatre pour la détendre, mais rien n'y fait. Je lui ai proposé d'aller voir le médecin personnel de notre famille. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était lui qui m'a fait naître et qu'il avait même deviné mon sexe bien avant de pouvoir le confirmer. Je lui ai aussi dit que c'était lui qui me soignait quand j'étais malade, et aussi après les punitions de mes parents. Elle a tout de suite été plus détendue et m'a fait plus confiance sur ce coup. Quand nous sommes arrivé, le cabinet était très bien entretenu et décoré. Quand nous sommes passé, il a été très heureux de me revoir et tout s'est très bien passé. Il a fait tous les examens nécessaires et nous a donné les résultats :

\- Félicitation Miss Granger, vous êtes enceintes de 3 mois. D'après les tests, le père est bien Monsieur Malfoy et le bébé va très bien. Je vais vous prescrire des crèmes pour …

Il nous a parlé pendant une dizaine de minutes de crème pour les vergetures, de potions pour les nausées et autres choses pour rendre sa grossesse la plus agréable que possible.

Après, nous passons l'après-midi à faire du shopping pour se changer les idées. Et puis, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de vêtements, surtout moldus. Malgré mes insistances, Hermione refuse que l'on achète quoi que ce soit pour le bébé, elle préfère attendre encore. Je crois qu'elle a pas encore conscience de ce qui se passe, mais dès que son ventre commencera à grossir, elle réalisera peut-être. Mais j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle sera heureuse. Une fois notre petite virée shopping terminée et nos idées bien changées, c'est l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais Hermione n'en a pas envie, alors elle me traine jusque chez ses parents. C'est Madame Granger qui nous ouvre :

\- Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Bonjour Maman. On a eu l'autorisation de passer la journée à Londres, et je me suis dis que ça vous ferez plaisir que je passe vous voir. Je te présente Pansy, une amie.

\- Et bien, entrez. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Pansy.

\- Moi de même Madame.

Alors qu'elle nous invitait à entrer, je l'ai discrètement étudiée. Elle avait exactement la même chevelure, le même nez et la même bouche, mais ses yeux sont bien trop clairs pour être les mêmes. Hermione et elle se ressemble beaucoup, mais quand j'ai vu son père, j'ai complètement changé d'avis. Son père a la même forme de visage, ses taches de rousseur semblent avoir été copiées/collées sur les deux, et surtout, le même regard et les mêmes yeux chocolat profond. Hermione ressemble vraiment beaucoup à ses parents. Je me demande si son bébé lui ressemblera, s'il ressemblera à Drago, ou comme elle, un parfait mélange des deux.

Après nous avoir invité à diner et avoir longuement discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Poudlard et tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, quand Hermione lâche d'un ton cru :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Ses parents se regardent, s'attendant surement à ce que ce soit une blague, mais non. Nous passons la demi-heure suivante à débattre de si c'est bien ou non d'être enceinte, surtout selon les traditions de la famille Granger, et comment elle va se débrouiller. Ses parents la soutiendront et l'aideront financièrement si elle en a besoin, même s'ils ne sont pas ravi d'être déjà grand-parents, surtout que c'est un enfant illégitime. Nous avons diné, en évitant de parler du bébé, et au final nous avons passé une très bonne soirée, enfin, pour mon cas. Alors que l'on veut repartir, ses parents nous proposent de rester dormir, par-ce qu'il est vrai qu'il est vraiment très tard. Nous acceptons, sans avoir vraiment le choix, et je me retrouve sur un matelas gonflable à côté du lit d'Hermione, alors que normalement, je devrai dormir dans les bras d'Harry. Nous nous levons aux aurores, et à ma grande surprise Mme Granger est déjà debout en train de préparer le petit-déjeuné :

\- Je me doutais que vous vous lèveriez tôt et je vous ai préparé un bon petit-déjeuné. Installez-vous !

Après un délicieux petit-déjeuné, nous rentrons enfin à Poudlard. Je laisse Hermione aller faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, et je rejoins ma chambre. Je la trouve dans un désordre monstre, et Harry est négligemment endormi sur mon lit. Ce qu'il est beau comme ça, juste endormi. Je me penche sur lui, et comme par magie, il se réveille. Après m'avoir dit bonjour comme il se doit, je vais prendre un bon bain. Alors que je me mets une crème pour le corps, une idée me traverse la tête. Je n'enfile qu'un peignoir et la joue provocante. Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis couché sur le canapé, Harry à moitié couché sur moi. Et je suis nue. Aussi nue qu'Harry l'est. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente ressurgissent. Surement une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. J'essaie de me lever, mais Harry est trop lourd, et je ne veux pas le réveiller en le bougeant. Je passe alors tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux, tout en reposant ma tête sur le canapé et en fermant les yeux pour mieux me remémorer les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. C'était tellement waou ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cette nuit, ça y est, enfin ! Après quelques minutes, je sens Harry bouger sur moi. Doucement, il sort du sommeil. Quand il est enfin réveillé, il me regarde confus :

\- Oups, désolé, je dois t'écraser …

\- Non, restes comme ça. Ça va, tu n'es pas aussi lourd que ça.

Il me sourit timidement et remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure :

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Aussi bête que cela puisse être, je rougis comme au début de notre histoire. Harry se relève de sur moi et s'assoie. Je fais de même. Alors qu'il remet son boxer, j'attrape sa chemise et me la passe, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup trop grande pour moi. Il sourit en voyant mon geste :

\- Ça te va bien, tu peux la garder si tu veux.

\- Merci.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse avant de filer prendre une douche. Quand je retourne dans la salle commune, entièrement habillée, plus aucun vêtement ne traîne sur le sol. Harry est lui aussi habillé, et m'attend sur le canapé. Je m'assois sur ses genoux tout en l'embrassant tendrement :

\- C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Tu viens ?

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous nous rendons en cours. C'est un nouveau jour qui commence.

 **"L'amour, c'est quand l'envie vous prend qu'on ait envie de vous."**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre :)**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, il reste l'épilogue ! :D Alors, que pensez-vous de l'histoire maintenant ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans l'épilogue ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour la fin ;)**


	22. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Petite surprise, je publie un jour à l'avance :D**

 **Comme promis, voici enfin l'épilogue, qui est un peu plus long que les autres chapitres.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue :** _le jour où tu as choisi mes couleurs et rendu les armes fut le plus beau pour moi_

 _ **Narrateur Pansy**_

Je me réveille doucement dans notre grand lit, les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, donnent un charme encore plus fou à la chambre. Harry dort encore à côté de moi. J'enroule les draps autour de mon corps nu, et je vais prendre une douche. Une fois que l'eau chaude m'a complètement réveillée, je descend dans la petite cuisine, néanmoins spacieuse, et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors que je fais cuire des pancakes, je sens deux bras m'entourer et un baiser être déposé dans mon cou. Je ferme une seconde les yeux et souris :

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Il ne me répond pas et je me retourne pour l'embrasser. Puis, Harry va s'asseoir à table :

\- C'était à moi de préparer le petit-déjeuné, tu n'aurais pu du le faire Princesse !

\- Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Tu feras le repas ce soir !

Il me sourit en signe d'affirmation, et dévore ce que je lui sers. Je crois bien que si je voulais le tuer, il me suffirait juste de glisser du poison dans ses repas, et il ne s'apercevrait de rien.

Une fois son assiette finie, il la débarrasse et me donne un baiser au passage :

-J'y vais mon coeur, il ne nous reste plus que deux mangemorts à arrêter, on a repéré leurs traces pas loin de Dublin. Passe une bonne journée !

\- Toi aussi, et sois prudent !

Une fois que j'ai fini de ranger la cuisine, je prends des dossiers et transplane directement dans mon bureau. Mais je reste quand même inquiète pour Harry, comme tous les jours depuis qu'on est sortis de Poudlard. Je me souviens quand il m'a annoncé ce qu'il comptait faire :

 _Nous sommes tous les deux élancés sur le canapé, nos révisions étalées de partout autour de nous, quand soudain une question me traverse l'esprit :_

 _\- Harry, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu comptes faire quand on aura obtenu nos A.S.P. ._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien rester avec toi, et peut-être même emménager dès la rentrée ensemble …_

 _Je souris malgré moi, et il le remarque :_

 _\- Quoi ? Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir de vivre avec moi ?_

 _\- C'est pas ça, on vit déjà pratiquement ensemble, c'est juste que je me demandais ce que tu voulais faire, comme études et métiers !_

 _Il sourit, n'ayant pas compris ma première question. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de dire sûr de lui :_

 _\- Je veux rentrer dans une formation d'auror, comme mes parents, et après, je traquerais tous les mangemorts encore en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent tous pourrir en enfer !_

 _Il avait dit ça avec haine. Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, touché par ce qu'il vient de dire, avant de prendre son visage dans mes mains et de l'embrasser. Merlin, que j'aime ce garçon !_

Il avait tenu sa promesse, et était presque sur le point de d'arriver à atteindre son objectif, et aussi en quelque sorte, sa vengeance. Reprenant mes esprits, je dépose les dossiers sur mon bureau, avant de me diriger vers la salle de réunion où m'attendent mes deux associées :

\- Salut Hermione, bonjour Patricia ! Vous venez toujours à la maison ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr Pansy !

\- Et toi Patricia ?

\- J'ai un dossier en cours, je crois pas que je pourrais me libérer !

\- T'as un rencart plutôt ! T'es toute rouge !

La taquinais-je avant de prendre place avec elles et de me plonger dans les cas d'aujourd'hui. Je me souviens quand Hermione a eu l'idée de faire ça, et m'a proposé de le faire :

 _\- Pansy, ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchi, et une fille que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps m'a proposé de le faire vraiment. Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir notre associer ?_

 _Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire, censé m'inciter à dire oui sans hésiter ou même me poser de questions. Méfiante, je demande :_

 _\- Associée ? Mais pour faire quoi ?_

 _Son regarde s'illumine, signe qu'elle est passionnée par ce projet. Elle commence à m'expliquer, toujours enthousiaste :_

 _\- Ce serait une sorte d'aide pour les enfants. La fille dont je t'ai parlé est psychologue pour enfant, tu sais que j'ai mon diplôme de droit avec ma spécialisation des lois sur les mineurs, et tu as tous les diplôme qu'il faut pour être assistante sociale. On s'occuperait d'enfants qui ont besoin d'aide, et ce serait à notre propre compte. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _J'hésite encore un peu devant le regard insistant de mon amie :_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et d'en parler avec Harry. Mais ton idée me tente bien …_

J'avais accepté une semaine plus tard, et me voilà aujourd'hui assistante sociale. Avec Hermione et Patricia, on forme une équipe de choc. J'aime mon boulot, et aider tous ces enfants, c'est tellement fabuleux ! Notre association avait très vite évolué, et nous étions devenu assez connues dans le métier, enfin, surtout Hermione qui défendait comme une lionne les enfants aux tribunaux, et Patricia qui savait les soigner. Moi, mon seul mérite était de toujours avoir eu suffisamment d'intuition pour placer les enfants dans des familles leur correspondant parfaitement, et aussi avoir repéré des cas de maltraitance très bien caché aux yeux de tous. Je suis vraiment fière de ce que nous faisons.

Le soir, quand je rentre, comme promis Harry a préparé le repas. J'ai à peine le temps d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de me changer qu'Hermione et Ron sonnent déjà à la porte. Ça a été dur pour eux, surtout durant la grossesse d'Hermione, mais à la naissance du bébé, ils se sont rapprochés comme jamais et forment maintenant un joli couple. Très vite durant le repas, la discussion se rapporte aux enfants :

\- Alors, comment va Aria maintenant qu'elle est à Poudlard ?

Aria, cette jolie petite fille qui est le portrait craché de Drago, autant par sa ressemblance physique que par son sale caractère. Déjà toute petite, elle avait le caractère égocentrique et arrogant de Drago. Les seules choses qu'elle a prit de sa mère, c'est ses tâches de rousseur, l'ondulation de ses cheveux, et l'incroyable mémoire qui la rend si intelligente. Mais malgré tout, cette gamine est adorable et sais faire craquer n'importe qui.

\- Elle va bien. Son frère et sa sœur lui manquent un peu, mais sinon tout va bien pour elle.

Ron est complètement fou des enfants. Alors qu'Aria n'avait qu'un an, Ron suppliait déjà Hermione d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle finit par accepter, et Ginny naquit, comblant de bonheur ses parents. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Ron, qui voulait absolument un garçon. Hermione était désespérée et avait surtout peur de finir comme Molly, mère de sept enfants. Finalement, c'est dans une sorte d'accident qu'elle tomba enceinte du petit dernier il y a seulement trois ans, Mathew. Il y avait aussi Ted, le fieul d'Harry qui venait souvent nous voir, même s'il est à Poudlard pour l'instant.

\- Et sinon, comment se passe la troisième année de Cole ?

Cole, notre fils. À cause des tortures des mangemorts, j'ai toujours eu du mal à concevoir un enfant. C'est en partie pour ça qu'Harry tient tellement à les retrouver et à leur faire payer. Nous avons essayé, encore et encore, et c'était dur, surtout de voir Hermione avoir des enfants avec Ron, alors que nous n'arrivions pas à en avoir.

Et puis, j'avais eu comme le coup de foudre. Cole était un petit garçon de 11 ans, un sorcier, dont les parents, un moldu et une sorcière, étaient bien trop violent avec lui. Le professeur MacGonagal m'avait prévenue lorsque lors de sa première année, ses parents avaient refusé de le laisser y aller. J'avais alors mené mon enquête, et découvert un petit garçon frêle, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris. Il m'avait rappelé d'abord Harry la première fois que je l'ai vu, un petit garçon fragile, aux cheveux en bataille, en manque d'amour et bien trop maigre pour être bien traité par sa famille. Ensuite, quand j'avais vu ses yeux, c'était l'image de Drago qui m'était apparue. Ses yeux étaient exactement les mêmes, et ça avait même troublé Hermione. Je m'étais prise d'affection pour ce petit garçon, et au moment de le placer dans une famille, je n'avais trouvé personne. C'était alors que l'évidence m'était apparu : puisque je n'arrivais pas à avoir un enfant, et que j'aimais Cole plus que tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais le plus dur, ça avait été d'en parler avec Harry.

 _Nous sommes tous les deux assis, face à face, seulement séparé par des documents et un stylo. Harry a son regard plongé dans le mien. Aucun de nous n'ose commencer à parler en premier. Finalement, il craque :_

 _\- Pansy, je ne veux pas qu'on adopte cet enfant ! Ton travail s'arrête quand tu rentres à la maison, tu ne dois pas en plus adopter tous les orphelins !_

 _\- Il n'est pas orphelin ! Si tu le voyais, il est tellement … tellement …_

 _Je ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire ce petit bout de chou, de deux ans l'aîné d'Aria._

 _\- Laisse-lui au moins une chance Harry. Il a été maltraité, il a besoin d'une famille aimante, et nous pouvons lui offrir ça ! Nous n'avons pas d'enfants, et je me suis tellement attaché à lui. Si tu savais Harry …_

 _\- Pansy, nous sommes un couple stable qui essaie d'avoir un enfant. Ce n'est pas par-ce qu'on y arrive pas qu'on n'en aura pas ! Tu imagines comment se sentira cet enfant quand tu tomberas enceinte d'un autre enfant ?_

 _Je soupire, et j'essaie de retenir les larmes qui montent à mes yeux. D'une voix calme, mais un peu tremblante, je dis :_

 _\- Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les chances qu'on ai un enfant sont minces, et on ne peut pas attendre toute la vie d'en avoir un ! Je suis sûre qu'on aura un enfant un jour, mais en attendant, Cole est là, il a besoin d'une famille, et il est assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. J'aimerais tellement que tu me fasses confiance …_

 _Harry a alors hésité, troublé, avant de déclarer :_

 _\- D'accord. Il passe deux semaines ici pour faire un essai, voir s'il s'adapte bien à la vie avec nous et si tout se passe bien. Et après on verra ce qu'on fait._

 _J'ai alors sauté de ma chaise pour me jeter dans ses bras, en pleurs, le remerciant un million de fois._

 _Comme prévu, Cole avait passé deux semaines, mais n'était jamais reparti._

Harry et lui avaient tout de suite tissé des liens très fort, et Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser retourner à l'orphelinat. Le soir même de la fin de la deuxième semaine, il avait signé les papiers, et Cole était devenu notre fils adoptif. Ça avait été dur aussi pour lui de ré-apprendre à vivre, les violences de son passé ressurgissant la nuit, ou quand Harry ou moi faisions un geste brusque, mais on s'en sortait bien, et on était heureux tous les trois. Et maintenant, cela fait un an et demi que nous formons une vraie famille.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture monte jusqu'à mes narines. Je constate que Pansy est déjà debout, et qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner alors que c'est à mon tour de le faire. Et aussi que je vais être en retard si je me dépêche pas de sortir du lit. Prenant ma douche en vitesse, je descend embrasser ma femme qui est aux fourneaux. Même après plusieurs années de mariage, je l'aime toujours autant qu'au premier jour. Alors qu'elle fait cuire nos pancakes, je l'épie par derrière. J'aime la regarder faire à manger et chantonner. En fait, j'aime cette vie tout à fait banale et normale, où nous vivons heureux malgré les petits problèmes de la vie. Mon regard se promène sur la pièce, partout décoré de roses de toutes les couleurs, et mon regard s'attarde sur les photos accrochées au mur, mais surtout sur ma préférée, celle de notre mariage.

Comme promis, quelques années après notre sorti de Poudlard, nous nous sommes mariés.

 _C'était une petite cérémonie, réunissant peu de personnes : quelques professeurs, les Granger, quelques amis du boulot, Patricia, tous les Weasley et quelques personnes que Pansy avait aidé lors de son travail. Aucun de nous deux n'était stressé, par-ce que c'était normal pour nous de se marier. J'attends impatient que Pansy arrive, pour pouvoir enfin admirer sa beauté et son élégance dans sa robe de mariée. Hermione a insisté pour que l'on respect les traditions moldus, et non seulement je n'avais pas vu la robe, mais j'ai dû passer la soirée précédente seul avec Ron, sans ma fiancée._

 _Puis, à mon plus grand soulagement, la musique a enfin retentit dans la petite pièce. J'ai alors eu le droit de me retourner et de voir ma Pansy. Ron dit que c'est par-ce que je suis amoureux d'elle et que c'est ma femme que je pense ça, mais pour moi, elle était non seulement plus belle que jamais, mais aussi la plus belle femme sur cette terre. Et moi, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et heureux de la terre. Elle porte une robe blanche toute simple, avec un décolleté pigeonnant et sa robe est plutôt moulante. Ses bras sont nus, et seul un ruban est enroulé autour de ses bras. Elle m'adresse le plus beau de tous les sourires qu'elle ai jamais fait. Enfin, elle est à ma hauteur, et j'ai du mal à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille discrète l'homme devant nous, et nous échangeons nos vœux, avant que j'ai enfin le droit d'embrasser ma femme. Ma femme. J'aime cette appellation. Ses lèvres ont toujours leurs goûts de caramel, réglisse et fraise tagada, comme la première fois. Le petit repas après la cérémonie se passe très bien et est très agréable, et enfin, nous partons en nuit de noce pour consommer notre amour et mariage._

Je reviens sur terre, conscient que je vais réellement être en retard. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de ma femme, avant d'enfin partir pour le boulot. Ma journée n'est pas terrible, nous suivons toujours à la trace les derniers mangemorts, mais nous n'arrivons toujours pas à les avoir. Pourtant, je sais qu'un jour je les aurais, par-ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas le choix après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. Pansy porte encore des cicatrices, et il m'arrive de rêver encore de ces nuits d'enfer à l'infirmerie.

Je rentre finalement assez tôt pour pouvoir préparer le diner, puisqu'Hermione et Ron viennent manger à la maison, et que j'ai promis à Pansy de le faire. Nous passons tous une agréable soirée, puis, je vais me coucher avec ma femme. Je met longtemps à m'endormir, et j'en profite pour la regarder dormir, comme au tout début. Tous les jours je me répète que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi et que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé.

La seule ombre sur notre tableau, c'est ces problèmes pour avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, il y a Cole, et même s'il nous rend chaque jour heureux, nous en voudrions un autre. Même pas pour dire que lui, ce serait vraiment notre enfant, mais par-ce que je sais que Pansy rêve de découvrir les joies de la grossesse et de la maternité. Et puis, un petit frère ou une petite sœur ferait très certainement plaisir à Cole. Même deux. Mais on n'arrive même pas à en avoir un. Et je sais que ça lui pèse, même si elle ne dit rien. Je l'ai vu quand elle a voulu adopter Cole. C'était pour elle sa deuxième chance, un cadeau de la vie. Mais aujourd'hui, on a une nouvelle chance de voir notre rêve se réaliser.

 _Hermione nous a parlé d'un nouveau moyen pour les couples qui ont des difficultés à avoir des enfants. C'est un moyen moldu, mais tout nouveau dans le monde sorcier, appelé Fécondation In Vitro. Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de donner sa chance à cette nouvelle technique et c'est ensemble que nous franchissons la porte de ce grand laboratoire. Après avoir été accueilli et dirigé vers une salle d'attente, on nous reçoit enfin. Le médecin nous explique rapidement :_

 _\- La fécondation est très rapide. Nous pouvons tout faire le jour même, même s'il est recommander d'attendre quelques jours avant d'implanter les embryons. Après, vous n'aurez qu'à attendre 12 jours, et nous saurons si vous êtes enceinte._

 _J'ai alors serré la main de Pansy. Nous y sommes retourné quelques jours plus tard, et c'est_ _il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre._

Aujourd'hui, ça fait onze jours. On doit y retourner demain pour voir si elle est enceinte. Ce serait tellement fabuleux, mais le médecin nous a conseillé de ne pas trop y croire tant que ce n'est pas confirmé, pour ne pas être déçut. On a avait déjà parlé avec Cole, pour qu'il ne soit pas prit au dépourvu, et puis, c'est notre fils maintenant. Il a été ravi et aimerait beaucoup avoir une petite sœur qui ressemblerait à Pansy. Mais dans tous les cas, on ne pourra pas le savoir avant la naissance.

Je me réveille tôt, comme si une horloge avait sonné dans ma tête. Impatient, je prends en vitesse ma douche et descends préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pansy dort à poing fermés, elle est si belle. Une fois les pancakes prêts, elle me rejoint, encore endormie. Quand nous nous apprêtons à partir, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre, surpris de voir Sirius :

\- Alors, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rater ça ?

Je souris. Sirius est devenu un grand journaliste connu dans le monde entier, et c'est aussi grâce à ses articles que Mag-J est devenu un magasine aussi acheté que la gazette du sorcier. Il a prit sa retraite il y a quelques années déjà, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer d'écrire des articles de temps en temps. Il vient souvent nous voir et a aussi adopté Cole. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Lui laissant le passage pour qu'il entre, il passe comme une flèche et va directement dans la cuisine. J'entends :

\- Pansy, ma très chère, ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Sirius s'adresse toujours à Pansy comme le faisait ses parents entre sang-pur.

\- Je suis un peu stressée, mais sinon ça va. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- C'est évidemment !

Je vois Pansy sourire. Je leur montre alors l'horloge sur le mur :

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas être en retard !

Sirius prend alors le bras de Pansy et nous transplanons.

* * *

\- Maman ! Papa !

Cole saute dans nos bras et nous sert fort contre lui.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué petite crapule !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et Pansy dépose un baiser sur son front. Il a tellement grandi depuis les dernières vacances. Ensemble, nous transplanons de la gare directement chez nous. Vif comme le vivet, il se précipite dans la cuisine pour voir si ses cookies préférés sont dans le four en train de cuire, ce qui est le cas :

\- Géniale ! Des cookies aux smarties ! Mes préférés !

\- Pas avant le repas Cole, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman !

Puis il repart aussi vite dans sa chambre, pour ranger ses affaires. Pansy s'active donc à préparer le repas. Ce soir, les Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, Ron et leurs enfants viennent à la maison pour fêter le début des grandes vacances. J'aide Pansy aux fourneaux et nos invités ne tardent pas à arriver. Le repas se passe très bien, et très vite Ginny, Mathew, Aria et Teddy s'endormirent, seul Cole reste encore éveillé. Il est tellement content d'être de nouveau à la maison. Patricia, la psychologue, dit qu'il souffre d'un syndrome bizarre, qu'il a peur qu'on l'abandonne de nouveau. Il lui faut juste du temps, et ça passera tout seul. En attendant, Pansy le prend sur ses genoux, bien qu'il soit presque trop grand pour y rester, et lui demande :

\- Ça te plairait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

\- Mais maman, tu as dit que j'allais pas en avoir.

\- Oui mon coeur, mais avec papa, on a encore essayé.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit !

S'exclame Sirius. J'acquiesce :

\- On a décidé que même si les trois premières fois n'étaient pas concluantes, on allé continuer d'essayer.

\- Alors maman, je vais en avoir une de petite sœur ?

\- Oui mon coeur.

\- C'est vrai ?

Tout le monde nous regarde surpris de la nouvelle. Et oui, enfin, Pansy est enceinte. Nous ne l'avons su que la veille, et nous sommes tellement heureux. Pansy prend une voix douce et dit tout en posant la main de Cole sur son ventre :

\- Là, il y a un tout petit bébé qui est en train de grandir, et bientôt, il va naître.

Cole sert Pansy contre lui :

\- Je suis trop content maman !

La discussion est animée, surtout sur notre futur bébé. Finalement, nos invités rentrent chez eux, et Cole s'est endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Je le prend doucement dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à son lit où Pansy le borde tendrement :

\- Il est beau notre fils.

\- Tu as raison Princesse.

Nous déposons un baiser sur son front et allons dans notre chambre. Pansy se blottit contre moi dans le lit et je pose mes mains sur son ventre encore plat. Elle me murmure :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureuse. Finalement, on s'en ai plutôt pas mal sorti.

\- Oui mon ange, mais maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir.

\- A choisir quoi ?

\- Et bien, les couleurs de la chambre du bébé !

Et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout, c'est vrai. Il suffisait juste de choisir les bonnes couleurs pour être heureux.

 **"Le secret du bonheur en amour, ce n'est pas d'être aveugle mais de savoir fermer les yeux quand il le faut."**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé :)**

 **Je voulais d'abord dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé pleins de reviews tout au long de l'histoire (d'ailleurs, ce qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, c'est le moment !), et ensuite, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, c'est une vieille histoire, je l'ai écrite en 2009, donc ça commence à vraiment dater. L'idée de base, c'est vraiment de sortir des couples "traditionaux" tout en proposant une histoire d'amour différente entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ...**

 **Sinon, si vous avez apprécié l'histoire, je vous invite à lire une histoire que j'avais pensé et écrite en parallèle, elle s'appelle "Les doigts entremêlés", c'est une histoire sur le même principe que celle-ci, qui est assez sombre. La principale différence, c'est que l'histoire se concentre sur Ginny Weasley et Théodore Nott :)**

 **Et si vous préférez les couples "impossibles", je vous conseille plutôt "Le Journal de Victoire Weasley", ou "La fille de feu" qui parlent de couple où tout se dresse entre eux ;)**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
